Mermaids Of The Caribbean
by MetroXLR99
Summary: On Her Thirteenth Birthday, Princess Melody Meets a Boy  Who Is The Son Of a Pirate  Who She Falls In Love With.  However, An Evil Pirate Captain Invades Her Kingdom And Kidnaps Him...Prompting Melody To Rescue Him.
1. Storm of Fate

Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid And Pirates Of The Caribbean Copyright Disney

Mermaids Of The Caribbean Chapter 01: Storm Of Fate

[The Kingdom Of Atalan]

Two Years Had Passed Since The Great Wall Was Destroyed...Allowing Land And Sea To Be United Once More.  
With The Defeat Of Morgana, Ursala`s "Twisted Sister", All Has Been Peaceful...For The Most Part.

Melody Was Now Thirteen Years Old, a Teenager...  
And, Like Most Teenagers...She Had a Knack For "Getting Into Trouble".

a Woman With Strawberry Red Hair Walked Down a Coutyard.  
She Was Queen Ariel...Daughter Of King Tridon Of Atlantaca And Co-Ruler Of Atalan.

Though She Was "Human", She Was Once a Mermaid...But, That`s "Another Story"

Ariel Was Searching Through The Courtyard.

"MELODY!

There Was No Answer.

"darn...Where Is That Girl?

Ariel Suddenly Spotted a Red Crab Relaxing In The Grass.  
It Was Sebastian...He Worked For Both Her Father In Atlantaca AND Herself Here.

He Was Usually In Charge Of Melody.

"Sebastian!

Ariel Approached The Crimsom Red Crab.

"Sebastian, Have You Seen Melody?

The Crab Eyed Ariel.

"No...I Haven`t.  
In Fact: I have No BRUSES, BURNS Or Injures Of ANY KIND!  
So, As You can See...THERE IS NO SIGN OF MELODY`S HANDYWORK, ANYWHERE! Said The Crab, In a Jamacan Accent

"Sebastian...

"Look, Why Don`t You Ask That "Scatter Brain" Scuttle!  
Last I checked, HE Was Watching Her.

Ariel Sighed Sharply.

"great...

Ariel Left Sebastian Alone.  
She Realised He Was Getting "Crabby" In His Old Age.

[Later, At The Beach]

Ariel Walked Out Into The Sandy Shores Of The Beach Surrounding The Castle.  
She Looked Out And Saw Melody Swimming In The Water.

"MELODY!

Melody Stopped And Floated In teh Water.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEES!

"COME BACK INSIDE!  
WE NEED TO PREPARE FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY!

Melody Sighed.

"OKAY, MOM!

Melody Swam Back To Shore And Walked Over To her Mother.

"Will Grandfather Be Coming?

"Of Course He Is, Melody.

Melody Smiled.

"Great!  
Maybe He'll Turn Me Into a Mermaid For Awhile And I Can Visit Atlantaca!

Ariel Smiled.

"That DOES Sound Like Fun...

Melody Looked At Her Mother.

"You Miss Atlantaca Don`t You?

Ariel Sighed.

"sometimes...More Times Than Others.  
But, I Knew What I Was Doing When I Chose To Live With Eric In His Castle.

Melody Nodded.

"So...If Grandfather Is Coming.  
We`re Going To have The Party On a Ship?

Ariel Nodded.

"GREAT!

Melody Hugged Her Mother.

"thanks...

Melody Ran Off.  
While, Ariel Sighed Softly.

"she reminds me so much of myself, sometimes...

[Later, In The Castle]

Melody Ran Into The Castle.  
She Walked Into The Main Lobby...Where She Saw Some Women There.

"AUNT..."What`s-Your-Names"

Attina Smiled.

"Hey, Melody...

Ariel`s Older Sisters (Now Humans, Temporarily At Least) Had Arrived Early.  
Due To having SO MANY Aunts, Melody Never Could Remember Their Names...But, COULD Identify Them In Some Ways.

For Instance...

Attina Was The Eldest, And Therefore: MOST RESPONSIBLE...And, a Tad "Bossy" At Times She Was Also Being Trained To Take Over As The Next Ruler Of Atlantca.

Adrina Was Sarcastic And Liked Turning EVERYTHING Into a Joke.  
Was NEVER Serious, And Also Tended To Pull "Pranks" On Others

Aquata Was Known For Her BAD TEMPER And Was a "Tough Girl"  
She Was Known For Getting Into Fights, Usually Starting AND Finishing Them.

Arista Is Very "Polite And Proper"...Like Most Society Girls.  
But, Was Intelligent And a Bit Of a NERD (Or, As Most People Call her: a GEEK)

Adella Was The Most "Romantic"..."Boy Crazy" In Her Younger Years (Still Is)  
And, Also Had a Weakness For Food And Issues With "Diets" (Used To Be a Tad "Overweight")

And, Alana...Who Is The DIVA Of The Group.  
Obssesed With FASION And BEAUTY.

"Did You Bring Me Presents! Exclaimed Melody

"My, Aren`t We "To-The-Point". Said Alana

Melody Eyed Them.

"Well, DID YOU!

Adela Walked Up.

"SURE WE DID!  
Now...Where`s The Cake!

Arista Grabbed Her Sister By teh Shoulder.

"HEY!  
Chill, Sis...Remember That Diet Your Still On.

Adella Trembled a Little.

"I Know, I KNOW!  
But...I Can`t Help It!, Cake And Ice Cream Just tastes SO GOOD!

Melody Began To Worry About Her Aunt, Who Seemed..."Unstable".

"Aunt Adella...You Okay?

Adella Rushed Over To Melody, her Face Inches Away From Her`s.

"PLEASE LET THERE BE CHOCOLATE!  
If There Is One Thing I Like About Humans, IT`S THEIR CHOCOLATE!

"You Have To Talk To Chef Louie About The Foo-

Adella Ran Off.

"GIVE MAMA SOME COCO!

Melody Stood Wide-Eyed.  
Arista Eyed Melody.

"She`s Still Going Through Some Therapy...Got a Weakness For SUGAR.

"Y-eah...I Noticed.

At That Moment, Ariel Walked In.

"Hey, Girls...

Attina Smiled Warmly.

"Hey, Ariel...How Is It Being Queen?

Ariel Smiled.

"It`s Okay...  
We`ve Had Some "Issues" With Local Crime In The Village, But Nothing We Can`t Hand

"Good...I`m Glad To Hear Your Doing Okay.  
You Know...Atlantaca Just Hasn`t Been The Same Since You Left.

Adrina Chuckled.

"Yeah...Everything Is "Quieter" Nowadays.  
Hate To Say It, But I Miss The "Day-To-Day" Chaos...Like The Time You Snuck a WHALE In The Palace.

Melody Eyed Her Mother.

"a WHALE?

Ariel Smiled With Embbassment, Blushing Redder Than Her Hair.

"Must We Talk About That? Said Ariel Through Her Teeth

"Alright...  
We Could Always Talk About How You "Invited" That Sea-Monster, Simon To the Palace.  
The Time You Rode a WILD Sea-Horse Without Permission, OR When You Stole Daddy`s Chariot Plus, You Releasing Those Dinosaurs That Nearly Destroyed Atlantaca...And, That EVIL MANTA Business, An-

Ariel Just Glared At Adrina.

"EEEEEEE! Yelled Ariel

"WHAT IS IT! Said Ariel, Pretending To hear Something

"Oh, Would You EXCUSE ME...Eric Is Calling Me.  
He Needs Melody to Get Ready For The Party Like...NOW.

Ariel Took her Daughter`s Hand.

"Good Speaking To You, BYE!

Ariel Rushed Out With Melody.

Adrina Snickered.

"still got it!

As Ariel Walked Up The Staircase, Melody Looked At Her.

"Evil Manta?

"not one word, young lady...Not. One. Word.

[Meanwhile, In The Royal Kitchen]

"MADAME, PLEASE...CONTROL YOURSELF! Shrieked Chef Louie, Who Was Hiding In a Cabnet.

Adella Held a Piece Of Wood And Was Wacking On The Cuboard.

"Give...Me...CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!

Louie Tossed a Piece Of Fudge At Adela.  
Who Grabbed It And Stared At It WIth a CRAZED Expression.

"My PRECIOUSSSSSSSSSSSSS...

Adella Gobbled The Fudge Up.

"CHOCOLATE! Shouted Adella

[Meanwhile, In Melody`s Room]

Ariel Helped Melody Get Dressed For Her Party.  
Melody Was Wearing a Red And Orange Dress And a Tiara.

"Mom...

"Yes, Sweetie?

"Aunt Adrina Said Some Things Back There That Makes Me Wonder...

"WOnder What?

"If You Were Like Me When You Were My Age...

Ariel Looked At Melody.

"Were You? Asked Melody

Ariel Sighed.

"If You Had Red Hair...You`d Be JUST LIKE ME.  
I Also Had An Adventurous Spirit...Tended To get Into Trouble.

"Really?  
wow...I Never Would Of Guessed.

ARiel Sighed.

"Melody...I Wish I Could Of Been More Honest With You.  
But, After Morgana...I...I Just Couldn`t.

Melody Sighed Sharply.  
She Once Allowed Morgana To Take Advantage Of Her Love For The Sea To Nearly Destroy Her Family...  
Melody HAted Herself For All That, And Now Understood Why Her Parents Were So Strict With Her.

"You Wanted To Protect Me...

"I Thought I Was Doing The Right Thing. Said Ariel

Ariel Sighed Sharply.

"oh, look at me...I Sound Like My Father.

"What Do You Mean? Asked Melody

Ariel Sighed.

"Melody...I Think Your Old Enough To Understand, Now.

Melody Looked At Her Mother.

"Your Grandfather...Didn`t Always "Like" Humans.  
There Was a Time He Believed All Humans Were EVIL And HEARTLESS...

"What!  
B-But, THAT`S CRAZY!

"i know...i thought so, too.  
See...I Was Fasinated With The Human World, Much Like You Were With The Ocean.  
But, Daddy...He Always Said The Human World Was Dangerous And Forbayed Me From Going To The Surface.

Ariel Sighed As She Paced Around.

"I Thought He Was Being Cruel...That, He Didn`t Understand.  
But, Now...I realise He Was Just Trying To Protect Me.

"Like You Did When You Built That Wall? Asked Melody, Starting To Understand Her Mother

Ariel Nodded Sadly.

"yes...and, i`m sorry.  
I Was Wrong To Keep You From What Was ALWAYS Part Of You.

Melody Walked Up To her Mother.

"It`s Okay, Mom...I Forgave You For That.  
To Tell You teh Truth...I Feel Ashamed That I Did What I Did And Put My Family In Danger.

Ariel Looked At Melody And Understood How She Felt.

"I Understand, Melody...  
You Made a Mistake To gain Something You Loved.  
And, Even Though Things Worked Out For The Better...You Still Feel Guilty For Your Mistake.

Melody Caught The Tone In Her Mother`s Voice.  
It Sounded More Like She Was Addressing SOmebody Else, And Not Her.

"Mom?

"I Made a Mistake Melody...Years Ago.  
a Mistake I Don`t Regret Making, But One That haunts Me Every Waking Moment.

"What Are You talking About?

Ariel Sighed.

"I Fell In Love With Your Father When We Were Sixteen...  
I Was So Willing To Be With Him, That I Practicly "Sold My Soul To The Devil" Just To Be With Him!

"WHat Do You Mean?

Ariel Sighed As She Recounted Her Dreadful Memory.

"I...I Went To See Ursala.

"Ursala?

"Morgana`s Sister...She Was Also a Sea Witch, And a POWERFUL One At That.  
She Gave Me What i Wanted...In a Way, But ONLY To Gain What She Wanted: My father`s Trident.  
Ursala Used My Love And Turned It Against Me...She Tricked Me, And I Nearly Lost EVERYTHING.

Melody Gazed At Her Mother In Shock.

"just like...me.

Ariel Walked Over And Hugged Melody.

"sweetie...i understood the feelings you had.  
And, I Understand Why You Did What You Did...I`ve Been In Your Place Once Before.  
But, That`s Why I Did What I Did...I Was Trying To Keep You From Making The Same Mistakes I Once Made.

Melody Cried a Little.

"i`m sorry, mom...for everything.

Melody Hugged Her Mother.

"yeah...i am, too.

After Hugging Awhile.  
The Mother And Daughter Soon Parted.

"Mom...

"Yes, Melody?

"Why Did Grandfather Dislike Humans?

Ariel Sighed Sharply.

"not sure...  
Most Think It Is Because Of his Duties As King, And How Some Humans Make His Job HARDER.  
But, If I Had To Make a Guess...I Think It`s Because Human Pirates Killed My Mother.

"What!

Ariel Sighed.

"I Was Only a Child At The Time...I hardly Remember Her.  
My father Loved Her...And, Was SO Devastated When She Died...Everyone Was.

Ariel Wiped Away a Tear In He Eye.

"I Wish You Could Of Known Her, melody...  
She Was So Gentle And Kind...Or, So I Am Told.

Melody Looked At Her Mother...Who Was Hurting.

"You Okay, Mom?

Ariel Sighed.

"I Miss My Mother, Melody...More Than Even My Own Sisters Do.  
I Guess That`s Why I Want To be Part Of Your Life So Badly...  
Because, I Never Got that Chance With My Own Mother.

Melody Smiled.

"Sure, Mom.

Ariel Smiled.

"Good...  
Now, Let`s Get Going...Your Party Will Start Soon.

"Okay...

Ariel And Melody Walked Out The Door/

[Later That Day]

The Royal Ship Sailed Out Into Open Water.  
Many People Were Gathered At The Deck For Melody`s Party.

Melody Had Spent Most Of The Day Unwrapping Her Many Gifts From Her Mother`s Sisters.  
Which Was Mostly The Usual "Girl Stuff": Make-Up, Combs, Hair Pins, Beauty Items, Ect...

"Gee, Thanks For The Presents... Said Melody

"Wait...There Is "One More" Present We Have For You.

Attina Took Out a Small Box.

"Sadly, Father Couldn`t Make It To The Party...He Was Busy With His "Royal Duties".  
But, He Asked Me To Give You this On His Behalf.

Attina Handed Melody The Box.  
She Opened It...And Saw a Crystal Trident Necklace.

"Father Made It Especially For You...It`s a Mystic Amulet.

Melody Looked At Her Aunt.

"Mystic?

"If You Touch The Amulet And Focus REAL HARD...It`ll Enable You To Change From Human To Mermaid.

"IT WILL! Said Melody With Excitment

"Yes...Father Made It Using The Magic In His Trident.

Melody Hugged Attina.

"THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!  
Now I Can Visit You Guys Whenever I Want!

Attina Smiled As Melody Out On The Necklace She Then Sighed As She Turned Back to Ariel And Eric.

"Sorry, Sis...Father Only Had Time To Make ONE.  
Those Amulet`s Take ALOT Of Magic To Make.

Ariel Smiled.

"I Understand.

"Just So You KNow, He`s Working On Yours...And Some For Your Human Friends Like Eric.

Eric Blushed a Bit.

"I Can`t Imagine Myself With FINS.

Ariel Smirked.

"Don`t Knock It, Til` You Try It...

Ariel`s Sisters Laughed Out Loud.

Then, At That Moment...a Sailor In The Crows Nest Called Out.

"KING ERIC!

Eric Looked Up.

"WHAT S IT!

"SHIP WRECK DEAD AHEAD!

"WHAT!

Everyone Rushed Over To The Side Of The Ship And Looked Out.  
They All gasped As They Saw The Burning Wreckage Of a Demolished Ship Over Head.

The Ship Was In Pieces...The Only Thing Keeping It From Sinking Was To Being Wedged Into Rocks.  
Debre Was Scattered All Over The Water, Making It Difficult To Even See The Ocean.

"Oh, My God... Said Eric

"SWEET MERCIFUL NEPTUNE! Exclaimed Arista

Ariel Sighed, Then Looked At Eric.

"Eric...What Could Of Done This?

Eric Narrowed His Eyes.

"Only One Thing: Pirates.

"PIRATES! Exclaimed Adella

It Was No Secret That Mermaids Feared Pirates...Well, All But ARIEL.  
But, Even She Knew How Dangerous Those Kind Of Humans Could Be.

Afterall...Pirates Got Her Mother Killed.

"That Wreck Looks Pretty Recent...We Should Probably Turn Back.

"NO!  
There Might Still Be Survivors. Said Ariel

Eric Sighed.

"Alright, Fine...

Eric Turned To a Sailor.

"FIRST MATE!  
Get a Little Closer To That Ship!

"AYE, SIR!

The First Mate Gripped The Wheel And Sailed The Ship Closer To The Wreckage.  
Sadly, This Only Allowed Them To See Even More Damage...And Their Were NO SURVIVORS In Sight.

"nothing... Muttered Eric

He Pounded On The Wooden Rail.  
Ariel Just Closed Her Eyes Sadly.

"those poor people...may they find peace.

Melody Sighed As She Stared At The Wreckage.

Then, At That Moment...She Saw Something.

"what a minute.

Melody Looked Closer...  
And Saw What looked Like a Boy Clinging To a Piece Of Wood.

"LOOK!  
THERE`S SOMEBODY DOWN THERE!

Ariel and The Others Looked.

"It`s a...BOY!

Just then, The Boy Slipped Off The Board And Sank Into The Water.

"NO!

Melody Climbed Over The rail.

"MELODY, STOP!

Melody Didn`t Listen.  
She Touched Her Amulet, Closed Her Eyes...

Then, In a Bright Glow...She Turned Into a Mermaid.

Melody then Leaped Into The Air And Dived Into The Water.

"MELODY!

[Underwater]

Melody Swam Hard And Looked Around.  
She Spotted The Boy Sinking Fast Through The Water.

It Was Obvious Now That He Was Either DEAD or OUT COLD...And, melody Hoped It Was The "Other One"

She Quickly Sped Off Like a Bullet And Swam Towards The Boy.  
Melody Grabbed Him By His Waist And Then Swam Up Towards The Surface.

[Back On The Ship]

"You See Her! Asked a Sailor

"No..

Just Then, Melody Burst Through The Water And Surfaced.  
She Carried The Boy In Her Arm And Swam Towards The Ship.

"THROW HER A ROPE! Shouted Eric

The Sailor Tossed a Rope Down To Melody.  
She Grabbed Onto The Rope With Her Free Hand, And Clutch Onto The Boy As They Pulled Her Up.

Once On Deck, Melody Used Her Amulet To Change Back.  
She Layed The Boy Down Carefully, Who Was Motionless...But, Was Breathing.

"He`s Just a...KID. Began Attina

"Yeah...No Older Than Melody Is. Added Aquata

a Sailor Bent Down And Placed His Finger On His Neck.

"He Has a Pulse...But, It`s Weak.

"Let Me Try Something. Said Melody

Melody Knelt Down And Put Her Mouth On His...This Earned a Snicker From Adella.  
Melody Blew Air Into The Boy`s Mouth...After a Few Minutes, He Started To Cough Up Seawater.

Melody Backed Away As He Got Up And Coughed Violently.  
When He Stopped...He Held His Head In Pain.

"ohhhh...my head. said the boy

"Are You Okay? Asked Melody

The Boy Opened His Eyes.  
For The First Time, Melody Actually Got a BETTER Look At Him...

He Had Short, Light Brown Hair And Eyes That Matched.  
For Some Reason, Melody Felt Herself Blushing a Bit At Him.

The Boy On The Other Hand...Had His Vision Blurred Slightly.  
When It Finally Focused...He Saw Melody`s Beautiful Face Looking Back At Him.

He Stared At Her...a Little Dazed.

"Are You Okay? Repeated Melody

The Boy Soon Regained His Senses.

"I...I Guess So.

He Looked Around And Saw Everyone Else.

"What`s Going On?...

"We Were Hoping You Would Tell Us... Bean Eric

"We Found Your Ship In Ruins...Your The Only One We Found.

The Boy Stared In Shock.

"Only-...  
oh, no...their gone, all gone.

"What Happened? Asked Ariel

The Boy Sighed As He Tried To Remember.

"we were...sailing through the ocean, exploring the seas.  
when we were attacked...by pirates.

"Knew It. Said Eric

"we...we fought the pirates.

"And, They Beat You? Asked Eric

"no...We Won.  
But, Our Ship Was Heavily Damaged.  
We Tried To Sail For Port And Get Repaires...But, a Storm Came.  
It Was Merciless And We Didn`t Stand a Chance...It TORE US APART.  
The...Last Thing I Remember Was Watching It Go Down, Then...nothing.

The Boy Looked Around The New Ship.

"How Did I Get Here?

"I Saved You. Said Melody

The Boy Looked At The Girl.

"We Found You Clinging On a Piece Of Wood...  
You Sank Into The Water And Would Of Drowned, But...I Dove In And Saved Your Life.

The Boy Looked At Her

"oh...  
well, Thank You, Ms...

"Melody...My Name Is MELODY.

"melody...That`s a Pretty Name.

"DO You have a Name?

The Boy Sighed.

"chris...Chris Oceanna.

"Oceanna...Now, That`s a Name I Like.

Chris Struggled To Get Up.  
Melody Helped Him As He Stood.

He Clutched His Head.

"you okay?

"I Don`t Feel So-

Chris Suddenly fainted And Fell Down.

"CHRIS!

Melody Raised Him Up.

"He`s Asleep... Said Melody

Eric Nodded.

"We`d Better Get Home...See If The Royal Doctors Can help Him Any.

"That Sounds Like a GOOD IDEA. Said Ariel

Melody Nodded.

"I`ll Take Him To The Ship`s Cabin.

Melody Picked Chris Up And Carried Him Off.

WHile This Happened, Ariel`s Sisters Just STood There.

"wow...Sure Wish My "Sweet Thirteen" Was This Exciting. Said Adrina

"SHUT UP! Snapped Aquata


	2. Recovery

The Little Mermaid copyright Hans Christian Anderson/Disney

Pirates of the Caribbean copyright Disney

* * *

Mermaids Of The Caribbean Chapter 02: Recovery

[Later, In The Ship`s Cabin]

Chris Slowly Awoke From His Slumber...And Found Himself In a Small Room.  
He Got Up, Walked Out The Door And After Heading Towards ANother Door Leading Outside...

Chris Found Himself On The deck Of a Ship...And, NOT Like Any Others He`d Been On.

"Hey, There!

Chris Turned And Saw a Girl About HIS AGE, With Black Hair And Blue Eyes.

"M-Melody?

Melody Nodded.

"You Feeling Better?

"I Guess So... Said Chris, Still Gripping His Head.

"Good.  
My father Is Taking Us Back home So You Can Be Looked After...

"How Long Until We Get There? Asked Chris

"Actually...We`re Coming To Port RIGHT NOW.

Chris Turned And Gaped At WHat He Saw...

It Was a Beautiful Castle By The Sea...With a Small Village Surrounding It.

"Now, That`s a Place... Muttered Chris

He Turned To Melody.

"What Are You...RICH!

Melody Giggled.

"Close...My Father Is The King Of ATALAN.

Chris Eyes Her.

"So, That Would Make You...

"a Princess.  
But, Don`t Let That Scare You...

Melody Gently Jabbed At Chris`s Shoulder.  
Chris Smiled Nervously As He Rubbed It.

Pretty Soon, The Royal Ship Pulled Into The Harbor.  
The Sailors Secured It And Soon, Everyone Began To Get Off.

The First Ones Off Was All Of The Guests Of Melody`s Party.  
Later, It Was The Royal Family...And, Chris.

"Man...WHAT-A-PARTY! Began Alana

"This Definetly Tops All The Wild Parties That PEARL Drug Me Off To-

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH! Exclaimed Attina

"What?

"don`t mention "mer-Stuff" around the boy!  
he`s stressed out enough, i don`t think he can handle finding out who we REALLY are.

"Oh...Right.

Chris Walked Onto Dry Land And Looked At The Castle In Front Of Him.

"wow...It`s Even BIGGER Up Close.

"It Looks Nicer On The INSIDE. Said Melody, Who Walked Up To him

"Oh, I`m Not Sure I Ca-

"Don`t Be Modest...Of Course You Can.

Melody Grabbed Chris`s Arm And Lead Him To The Castle`s Gates In a Hurry.  
Ariel Just Smiled At This Sight...Having An Idea What This Really Was.

"Oh, Eric...Isn`t It Wonderful.

"What Is? Asked The Royal

"Melody Is All Grown Up...  
Why, It Seems Like Only Yesterday That I Was Singing Her a Lullaby.  
Now, She`s a Teenager...Bringing a Boy Home And Everything.

"Yes...I Noticed. Said Eric, Who OBVIOUSLY Didn`t Like That Scenario

Ariel Chuckled.

"Why, I Bet It`s Only a Matter Of Time Before She`s Married With Children Of Her Own, An-

"WHOA-WHOA!, Ariel...  
She Just Turned Thirteen And Only Met This Boy Several Hours Ago.  
And, Already Your Making "Wedding Plans"!...Don`t You Think That`s Rushing It a LITTLE BIT?

"Oh, CALM DOWN, Eric...I Was Only Joking.

Eric Nodded, Then Left.

Ariel Then Smirked a Little.

"mostly...

[Later, At The Castle]

Melody Drug Chris Into The Castle...Where They Stood In The Ballroom.

"So, What Do You Think!

"I Think This Room Is Bigger Than The Deck Of My Old Ship. Said Chris, a Little Awestruck.

Chris Then Noticed All The Decorations.

"You Guys Throwing a Party?

"Yeah...My Birthday.

"Birthday!

Melody Smiled.

"Yeah...  
We WERE Having It On My family`s Ship...But, Then We Found You.

"oh...I`m So Sorry.  
I Didn`t Mean To Ruin You Party.

"Oh, Don`t Worry...It Wasn`t Your Fault.  
I Can Still Have My Party Here...It`ll Be Ready Tonight.

Just Then, An Elderly Man Walked Up.

"Excuse Me, Miss Melody...But, The Royal Doctor Is ready To See Your Friend.

"Okay, Grimsley. Said Melody

"Well, I Guess I`ll Be Seeing You.

Chris Walked Away With The Butler.

"Bye!  
See You, Tonight!

Melody Smiled As He Left.  
Then...Her Aunts Walked In.

"Cute Kid... Said Arista

"Oh, yeah...He`s a "Keeper". Chuckled Adella

Melody Looked AT Her Aunts.

"What?  
What Are You talking About?

Ariel`s Sisters Giggled.

"Oh, Stop Pretending...We Saw The Way You Were Looking At Him Back On The Ship. Said Adella

"Yeah, If Your Eyes Were Any far Out They Would Of Popped Out Of Your Head! Said Adrina

Melody Blushed.

"Oh, Please...I Just Met Him!

"Yeah, Just Like Ariel Did With Eric... Said Alana

Attina Sighed.

"Enough, Girls...We Still Have ALOT To Do Before The Party.

"Oh, COME ON!  
All Work And No Play, Makes Mermaid Dull Fish! Said Adrina

"NOW!

The Girls Narrowed Their Eyes.

"yes...Your Majesty.

The Girls Left.  
Melody Sighed As Her Mind Began To Wander...

Maybe She DID Like Chris a Little More Than Just a Friend.

[Meanwhile, In The Medical Room]

Some Doctors Examined Chris Carefully.  
While This Was Going On, Queen Ariel Walked In.

The Doctor`s Then Noticed Her.

"My Queen!

"Relax... Said Ariel, Not really Liking The Constant "Royal Treatment"

"So, How Is He?

The Lead Doctor Approached Her.

"Well...He Is a Little Rattled.  
And, he DID Nearly Drown Awhile Ago...

"But?

"But, He Is Going To Be Fine.  
He Just Needs Some Rest To Regain His Strength.

"Okay...We Have Some Spare Rooms Where He Can Stay.

Chris Looked At The Red Haired Woman.

"Oh, I Wouldn`t Want To Intrude...

Ariel Walked Over To Chris.

"Nonsense...  
You`ve Been Through a Terrible Ordeal And Need Time To Recover.  
Besides...Helping People Less Fortunet Is What Me And My Family Does.

Chris Looked Into Her Sapphire Eyes...  
He Could Tell She Was a Kind And Gentle Woman.

"Well...If You Insist.

Ariel Smiled.

"Make Yourself At Home, Mr. Oceanna.

Ariel Walked Away.  
Chris Sighed Sharply As He Was Left Alone.

Just Then, He Felt Something In His Pocket...  
He Reached Into It And Pulled Out An Object.

It Was a Silver Locket With The Name "OCEANNA" Engraved Onto It.  
He Opened The Lid And a Soft Melody Began To Play.

The Tune Brought a Tear To His Eye...For It Brought Up a Painful Memory.  
a Memory Of His Mother And Father, Who Loved Him...But, Died When He Was Four.

[Later That Night]

Melody Walked Down a Staircase, Wearing a Reddish Orange Dress.  
She Walked Into teh Ballroom, Where There Were So Many People Gathered.

Almost All Of Them Were Either Royals From Other Kingdoms Or Nobles Of High Society.  
Melody hardly Knew Any Of them, And Those She DID KNOW...Didn`t Think That Much Of Her.

Mainly Because She Was The Girl That "Talks To Fish"

Ariel And Eric Stood By As Melody Walked Around The Place, Trying To Mingle...  
Just Then, Ariel`s Sister Walked Up To The Two.

"So...How`s It Looking For The Birthday Girl? Asked Attina

Ariel Sighed.

"I Don`t Know...  
Melody Has a Hard Time In These "Society Circles", Due To Not Having Much Friends.

"Yeah, Well...You Was Never Into Being a Princess Back Home.  
You Liked To Leave Atlantaca And Go On Your Little Adventures.

Ariel Smiled.

"i know...God, I Miss Those Days.

"Alot Of People Miss You, Too. Saod Attina

Ariel Looked At Her Older Sister.

"Speaking Of Which...How Is My Urchin?

Eric Eyed Ariel.

"Whose Urchin?

"a Close Friend Of Mine From My Childhood. Replied Ariel

"Urchin Is FINE... Began Attina

"I hear He`s Married Now, With Kids Of His Own...

"Oh...That`s Good.

Attina Smiled.

"You Know, He Actually Named One Of Them After You...

Ariel Eyed Attina.

"He Did?

"Yeah...He REALLY Missed You When You Left.  
Me And The "Girls" Fill The Void Is His Heart While You Were Gone.

"oh...i`m sorry. Said Ariel, Sadly

"Don`t Worry...He Isn`t Mad.  
In Fact, It Gave Us a Chance To Bond With Him a Little Better.

Attina Glanced At Adrina.

"Some More Than Others...

Adrina Looked At Attina.

"What?

"Don`t Think Father Has Forgotten That Time You And Urchin Sprinkled That "Stuff"  
Onto The Food At That One Party...Everyone`s Skin Changed Colors For WEEKS!

"Hey, Moray The Eel Said That "Rainbow Sprinkles" Was a Bargain...  
Beside...The Party Was DULL!, It Needed Some Livening Up: IT WAS HILAIRIOUS!

"You Got "Beached" For a Month After That.

Adrina Smiled.

"yeah...But, It Was WORTH IT.

Ariel Smiled.

"Wow...Sounds Exciting.  
So Sorry I Missed It.

"Yeah, Well...You Were "Busy" With Other Things. Said Arista

Ariel Sighed As She Watched Melody.

"Say...Where Is That Oceanna Kid? Asked Aquata

"Oh...He`ll Be Here, Soon. Replied Ariel

As If On Cue, a Figure Walked Down The Staircase...  
Everyone Looked To See Chris Oceanna, Wearing a Fancy Uniform, Walk Into The Ballroom.

While Some People Eyed The Strange Boy...Melody Actually Smiled Upon Seeing Him.

"Chris! Said Melody, As He Walked Over.

She Ran Up And Hugged Him.

"You Made It...

"Yeah, Well...You Know.  
Couldn`t Really Stay Away From The Birthday Party Of The Girl That Saved My Life.

Melody Smiled.

Just Then, a Trio Of Teen Nobles Approached Them.  
One Was a Tall And Skinny Boy, Another Was Short And Fat Boy And, The Last Was a Blonde Girl...None Of Them Looked "Nice"

"Well...a New Face. Said The Skinny Boy

"Haven`t Seen You In Any Of The Social Circles.

Chris Smiled, Though Not Enjoying Himself.

"I`m New In The Kingdom...Just Got Here.

"Really?...Where Are You From?

"Port Royal...But, I Haven`t Been There In Years.  
I Prefer To Travel From Place To Place.

"Oh, So Your An Explorer...And, From PORT ROYAL, I See.  
Do You Know Of The Swans That Reside There?

"No...But, I Have Seen Some Ducks, Geese And Ganders. Said Chris With a Smile

The Fat Kid Chuckled, Which Earned a Slap From The Skinny Kid.

"So...Your One Of those "Funny Ones".

"Well, Whatever Makes Me Happy...  
Why?, You Don`t Like a Good Joker Every Now And Then?

"Not Too Much...I Find It "Vulger"

"Oh, And I Suppose "Dull And Boring" Is What You Find Classy.

"Well, I-

"Look...I Can Tell We`re Not Going To Get Off On The Right Foot.  
So, Let`s Just Get Something Straight Here: I Am NOT Royalty, NOR Am I Rich In Anyway...  
I Grew Up AN Orphan, And Spent Most Of My Life As a Simple Sailor On MANY SHIPS.  
Now, My Mother WAS a Noble Who Was Part Of The "Upper Class", But Quickly Left That Life Behind When She Met My Father One Day At The Docks Of The Town She Lived In...And, YES: My father WAS a "Commoner"  
So...Feel Free To Make Fun Of Me All You Want, I Have Heard It All Before.  
Personally, I Really Don`t Get What Makes You So Much Better Than Me...  
At Least I Don`t Wear Clothing That Makes Me Look Like Some Clown In a Circus.

The Skinny Kid Looked At His Suit, Which In Retrospect...DID Look Weird Looking.  
Though Chris Was Technichly Mocking Them All, The Fat Kid Couldn`t Help But Laugh.

"Well, See Ya` Later...

Chris Left.

"Yeah...ALOT Later.

The Skinny Kid Left WIth The Fat One.  
The Blonde Girl Eyed Melody, Then Approached Her...With a Snobby Look On her Face.

"Wow, Melody...He Certainly IS Perfect For You.

"WHat Do You Mean? Asked Melody WIth a Glare

"Well, You Always Was a Freak...  
The Whole "Talking To Fish" And The Obssesion WIth Mer-People.  
But, He`s a Bigger Freak Than You Are...You Two Were Meant For Each Other.

Melody Growled At The Girl, Who Just Left.  
Melody turned And Walked Up To Chris.

"You Okay, Chris?

"yeah...i`m fine.

Melody Sighed Sharply.  
Feeling a Little Insecure Around Chris.

"So...Your An Orphan.  
I Didn`t Know That.

Chris Sighed.

"I`m Sorry...I Really Am.

Chris Looked At Melody.

"don`t worry about it...

Just Then, Some Music Started.  
And Everyone Went To The Dance Floor.

"So...You Wanna Dance? Asked Melody

Chris Thought a Bit.

"Sure, Why Not...

Chris And Melody Walked Towards The Dance Floor.  
Once There, Chris Put His Hand At Melody`s Waist And Used His Other To Hold Her Hand.  
Melody Used Her Free hand And Placed It On Chris`s Shoulder.

They Began To Dance To The Classical Music Being Played By The Musicians.  
AFter Awhile...They Forgot About Everyone Else And Just Stared Into Each Others Eyes.

(("what`s wrong with me...  
Why Is Just Being Around This Girl Making Me Feel So Weird?)) Thought Chris In His Mind

(("Well...She Is Kinda Cute.  
OH, SNAP OUT OF IT, CHRIS!  
Remember...She`s a Princess, And Your Just a...just a nobody))

Melody Looked At Chris Intently.

(("Maybe My Aunts Are Right...Maybe I DO Like Chris More Than Just a Friend.  
Of Course I DID Just Meet Him, So He IS a Bit Of a Stranger To Me...  
But...So Was Dad Once To My Mom, So...Maybe This Isn`t Just "Another Crush"))

Melody Looked Into Chris`s Brown Eyes.

(("Oh, Who Cares If We Just Met...He Is CUTE!))

Soon, The Music Stopped.  
While EVeryone Left The Dance Floor...Chris And Melody Were Still Starinf Into Each Other`s Eyes.

"dance is over... Said Chris

"yeah...it is. Replied Melody

Ariel Walked Up To them.

"Melody, Sweetie...I Have One More Present To Give.

Melody Turned o her Mother.

"For Me!

"No, Not This Time...It`s For Chris.

Chris Eyed Ariel.

"Huh?

"Come With Me.

Ariel Walked Off, So Chris And Melody Followed Her.  
Ariel Lead Them Away From The Ballroom And Up Teh Stairs.

They Soon Reached An Empty Room.

"This Is Where You Will Stay, Chris...

"Gee...Thanks.

Chris Looked Around.  
The Room Was Pretty Simple...Yet, ALOT Nicer Than Most Places He Has Stayed At.

He Then Noticed a Very Familur Chest Sitting Next To The Bed.

"Is That My-

"Yes...It Is.

Chris Walked Over To The Chest.  
He Touched It...The Chest Was a Little Damp.

"I Sent Some "People" Back To the Wreck SO They Could Salvage Some Things.  
We Didn`t Find Much...Except That Chest That Had Your Name On It.  
I Figured It Belonged To You, So We Took It Back Home With Us...

Chris Opened The Chest.  
Inside Were Some Various Items...

Some Clothing, a Sword And Pistol a Compass (That Didn`t Point NORTH), Various Gold And Silver Rings With Gem Encrusted Into Them

And, a Journal With The Name OCEANNA Printed On It.

Chris Grabbed The Journal And Clutched It In His hand.

"these things...They Belonged To My Father.

"Where Are Your Parents? Asked Ariel

"mother, don-

"Their Gone... Said Chris, Sadly

"Gone?

"They Died Years Ago...When I Was Just a Child.

Ariel Stared At Chris In Shock.

"oh...I Am So Sorry, I Didn`t Know.

Chris Sighed Sharply.

"These Things Were My father`s...

Chris Then Reached Into His Shirt.

"But, This...

Chris Took Out a Silver Locket That He Wore Around His Neck.

"This Was a Gift From My Mother...She Gave It To Me Before She And Dad Died.  
She Said To Me: "Keep This Close To your Heart...And, I`ll Always Be There."

Chris Opened The Locket.  
It Played a Soft Tune...Like a Music Box.

"That Sounds...Beautiful. Said Ariel

"My Mother Used To Sing It To Me...a Long Time Ago.  
I Sometimes Play It At Night...And, Pretend She Is Still There.

Ariel Sighed.

"i know the feeling, chris...

Chris Sighed.

"Well...I`ll Leave You Alone To Get Yourself Settled.  
We Will Be Having Dinner Very Soon, So...Be Seeing You.

"Yeah...See Ya`.

Ariel Left.  
Melody Was About To Leave, Too...But, Chris Stopped Her.

"Melody...

Melody Turned Back At Him.

"Yes?

"Thank You For Teh dance...I Enjoyed Myself.

Melody Smiled.

"yeah...so did i.

Melody Left.  
Chris Sat Down On His New Bed And Sighed.

"how...  
how can i ever tell her the truth?

[Later, At Dinner]

The Famly Was Gathered At The Dinner Table, Enjoying Themselves...  
Ariel`s Sister`s Had To Leave, So...It Was Just Eric, Ariel And Melody, Now.

Well, There Was Also Chris...Who Was a Little Late.

"Hmmmm...Where Is That Oceanna Boy? Asked Eric

"Probably Still Getting Ready. Said Ariel

"It`s Been HOURS...How Much Ready Could He Be?

"Eric... Said Ariel, In a Low Tone

AT That Moment, Chris Walked In...Now Dressed In Casual Clothes.

"Sorry I`m Late...It Took Me Awhile To Find This Place.

"Not Use To Living In a Castle? Asked Eric

"The Biggest Home I Have Ever Lived In Was a Ship.  
Aside From that, I Lived In a Village In a House That Was Smaller Than This Room!

Ariel Smiled.

"Pull Up a Seat.

Chris Sat Down...Next To Melody.  
Grimsley Soon Walked Over To Chris.

"Master Oceanna...What May You Be Having, Tonight?

"Dunno...What Do You Have?

"Well...Even Though The Queen And Princess Prefer More "Greener" Diets We Do Have Other More "Meaty" Selections...If Your Are Interested.

"Fine...Just As Long As It Isn`t Seafood.

"You Mean You Don`t Like Fish?

"The Last Time I Ate Fish, It Made Me Sick.

Melody Smiled.

(("SCORE!))

"Oh, I Feel The Same Way... Said Ariel

"Very Well...What Will You have?

Chris Thought Awhile.

"You Got Some Pickles And Eggs?

Grimsley Eyed Him.

"Pickles...And EGGS!

Chris Blushed.

"sorry...Been a Sailor TOO LONG.  
a Steak Will Do Just Fine For Me.

"very Good.

Grimsley Left.

"So, Chris...How Do You Like Your New Room? Asked Ariel

Chris Shrugged His Shoulders.

"It`s Okay...i guess.  
But, You Really Don`t Have To Do This.

"I Know...  
But, I`m Doing It Because I Want To.

"Yeah, Well...It`s Just For Awhile.  
I Don`t Think I Should Stay Here Too Long.

"How Come?

"I`m Not Sure If I Belong Here...

Ariel Eyed Him.

"Well...You May Feel That Way Now.  
But, Who Knows...You May Change Your Mind In Time.

Chris Sighed.

"I`m Not Sure About That...

Chris Eyed Melody.

"really...not sure.

[Meanwhile, Somewhere In The Sea]

a Dark Looking Ship Loomed In The Darkness Of The Night.  
a Jolly Roger Whipped In Teh Wind, Showing It Was a PIRATE SHIP.

a Man In Dark Clothing, With a Black Beard And Purple, Jagged Scar On His Eye Stood At The Wheel As His Pirate Crew Ran Around Deck, Following His Orders To Keep Sailing.

Just Then, a Pirate Walked Up To The Captain.

"Captain Darkscar!

Darkscar Eyed Him.

"What Is It?

"I Am Sorry To Report That We Still Haven`t Found The Vessel That Escaped Us, Sir.  
But, We Have Found a Trail Of Broken Pieces Of The SHip For Us To Follow.

Darkscar Smiled.

"Exellent... Said Darkscar

"What Are You Orders, Sir?

"What Do You Think, You IDIOT!  
Follow That Trail Before It`s Swept Away By The Waves...I WILL HAVE WHAT`S COMING TO ME!

"Yes, Sir...

The Pirate Ran Off.  
Darkscar Clenched His Fist.

"you can`t escape me, oceanna...  
This Time...YOUR MINE!

The Evil Pirate Captain Chuckled To Himself As His Ship Increased In Speed And Sailed Towards The Direction Of The Merchant Ship That He Attacked Earlier.


	3. Young Loves

The Little Mermaid copyright Hans Christian Anderson/Disney

Pirates of the Caribbean copyright Disney

* * *

Mermaids Of The Caribbean Chapter 03: Young Love

[Kingdom Of Atalan, One Week Later]

Chris Strolled Down The Courtyard By Himself.  
He Admired The Clear And Sunny Skies With a Gentle Breeze Of Wind.

Chris Smiled, Enjoying The Simple And Quiet Life For Once...  
After a Week Staying In Atalan, He Had Felt Quite "At Home"...And, Wasn`t Sure If He Could Leave.

Especially When It Came To Princess Melody...  
Who He Found Himself Spending ALOT Of Time With.

Though She Did Have "Odd" Habits, Like Talking To a Red Crab, a Seagull And a Yellow Fish.  
He Didn`t Really Complain...It Was Melody`s "Odd Habits" That Made Her Special.

Chris Also Had a Good Relationship With Her Mother Ariel...  
Who AFTER Discovering Him Being An Orphan At a Young Age, Started Treating Him Like "Part Of The Family"  
Chris Wasn`t Sure WHY Ariel Was So Focused On Making Him Happy, But...He Never Bothered To Ask

Chris Layed Down On The Grass And Rested a Bit.

"hate to admit it...but, I AM starting to enjoy living here.

Chris Sighed.

"Get Ahold Of Yourself, Chris...You Don`t Belong Here.  
This Is a ROYAL PALACE!, a Place For Princes And Princesses...Not Sailors Or Pir-

"HEY, CHRIS! Shouted a Voice

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Yelled Out Chris In Shock

Chris Looked Up And Saw The Upside Down Image Of Melody, Who Was Looking Down At Him.

"Don`t You Know It`s Not Nice To Sneak Up On People!

"Sorry...Couldn`t Help It. Giggled Melody

Chris Got Up From The Grass And Faced Melody.

"Chris...I Was Thinking Of Us Taking a Walk Down The Beach.

"The Beach...Sounds Nice.

"Great!  
Let`s Go!

Melody Took His Hand And They Ran Out Of The Courtyard And Towards The Castle Gates.  
Meanwhile, Sebastian Was Watching Them...Hidden In a Flower Bed.

"Oh, Mon...I`m Getting TOO OLD For Dis. Said The Crab As He Followed Them

[Later]

Chris And Melody Strolled Down The Beach, Getting Some Sand In their Bare Feet.  
The Water Rushed Forward And Got Their Feet Wet From Time To Time.

"Isn`t The Ocean Beautiful? Said Melody

Chris Looked At Her

"Huh?

"The Ocean...The SEA.  
I`ve Loved It Ever Since I Was a Kid...Always Have.

"Really?  
You Sound Like My Father...I Think.

Melody Looked At Chris.

"Chris...How Well Do You Remember Your Parents?

Chris Sighed.

"Not All That Well...I Was Only Four Years Old When They Died.  
I remember Them Faintly, But...It Isn`t All That Clear.

"How Did They Die?

Chris Looked Down.

"They Were Killed...By a Man From Their Past.

"oh...i`m sorry.  
i didn`t mean to-

"It`s Alright...I Haven`t Been Very "Open" WIth You Or Your Family.  
It`s Just That...I Sometimes Feel It`s Easier To Be Alone.

"Is It?

"Not Lateley...

Melody Stopped Walking And Faced Chris.

"Chris...I Need To Know Something.

"What?

Melody Sighed.  
She Took a Deep Breath, Then Spoke.

"Do You Love Me?

Chris Looked At Melody With WIDE EYES.

"W-What?

"Do...You...LOVE ME?

"Melody...Why Would You Ask Something Like That!

"Because...I Think I Love You, Chris.

Chris Looked At Melody.  
Then, He Sighed Sharply.

"Don`t...I`m Not Worth It.

"How Can You Say That!  
Your a Wonderful Person!

"no...i`m not.  
You Don`t Know Me.

"Chris, You Have Been Living In My Castle For WEEKS...I Think I DO!

"Melody, PLEASE!  
I`m...I`m Not The Right Person For You.

"Why?

"Because I`m...

"Your What?

Chris Sighed.  
Then, Looked At Melody.

"I`m Not Like You, Melody...  
I`m Not a Royal, Or Even a Rich Noble...I`m Just Me.  
You Deserve Someone BETTER Than-

"I DON`T CARE! Shouted Melody

Chris`s Eyed Widened At Melody`s Shouting.

"Chris...I Don`t Care About That. Said Melody, her Voice Softer

"Look, Chris...I Have TRIED To Find Love WIthin My "Social Class".  
But, EVery Time I Try...It NEVER Works Out For Me, EVER.

Melody Looked At Chris.

"But You...Your Different.  
I Know Your Not Like Me, But I Don`t Care!  
From The Moment I First Saw You...I Just KNEW You Were The One.

Chris Remembered That Day.  
It Was VERY FAINT, But He Did Recall Seeing a Girl Save Him From Death.

Then, When He First Layed Eyed On Melody...He Felt The Same Way.

"Chris, Tell Me The Truth: Do You Love Me?

Chris Looked Into Melody`s Ocean Blue Eyes...  
Those Eyes Were Like An Angel...a Beautiful, Pure And Untainted Angel.

He Knew He Couldn`t Lie To her...How Could He?

"melody...I...I...

"Yes? Said Melody, Hopefully

Chris Sighed.

"yes, melody...i do.  
I Do Love You...more Than I Have Ever Loved Anyone.

Melody Smiled Then, Frowned As She Saw Chris`s Sad face.

"Chris...If You Love Me, Then What`s Wrong?  
Why Didn`t You Tell Me How You Felt?

"Because...I Was Afraid.

"Afraid?

"Yes...  
I Was Afraid To Lose You, Like I Lost My Mother And Father.

Chris Sighed Sharply.

"oh, chris...

Melody reached Over And Hugged Chris.  
Chris Resisted At First, But Then Accepted Her Embrace.

He Turned And Faced Her.

"melody...

Melody Looked At Him.

"chris...

The Two Teenager Stared Into Each Other`s Eyes.  
Their Faced Moved Closer And Closer...Until, Their Lips Touched.

Chris And Melody Were Pulled Into a Deep And Passionent Kiss.  
One That Seemed To last For What Felt Like Hours...But, Was Actually Just a Few Minutes.

Once They Parted, Melody Smiled And Chris Grinned a Little.  
The Two Then Held Each Other Close And Kissed a Second Time.

["Don`t Let Go" Song Plays]

'I Can`t Believe This Moment`s Come...  
It`s So Incredible That We`re Alone...'

'There Is So Much To be...Said And Done.  
It`s Impossible Not To Be...Overcome'

'Can You Forgive Me If I...Feel This Way?  
Because...We Just Met, Tell Me That`s Okay.'

'So, Take This Feeling...Make It Grow.  
'Take This Feeling...Make It Grow.'

'Never Let It...Never It It GO.

'Dooooooon`t Let goooooo...  
'Dooooooon`t Let Goooooo...

'I Can`t Shake These Things That i`m Feeling.'

'Doooooon`t Let Goooooo...  
'Doooooon`t Let Goooooo...

'Now, Would You Mind If I...Beared My Soul?  
I Can`t Help That Your So...Beautiful.

'All These Emotions...Running Wild.  
I Can`t Resist You...Sweet-Sweet Smile.

'So, Take This Feeling...Make It Grow.  
'Take This Feeling...Make It Grow.

'Never Let It...Never It It Go.

'I Have Been Waiting All My Life...  
'Waiting All My Life...

'And, This Feeling Feels So Right.

'Just Stay WIth Me And Hold on Tight.

'Don`t...Let...Go.  
'I Can`t Explain These Things I Am Feeling.

'Don`t...Let...Go.  
'Don`t...Let...Go.

[Song Ends]

[Later That day]

Chris And Melody Were Now Sitting At a Lagoon Near The Castle...  
a Lush Forest Surrounded Them, WIth The Moonlight Shineing Against a Pool Of Water.

Melody`s Arms Were Around Chris...a Smile On Her Face.

"melody...

"Yeah, Chris?

Chris Sighed As He Debated On This.  
But, If He Was Going To Be With Melody...He Couldn`t Keep Secrets From Her.

"Mel, I Haven`t Been Fully Honest With You...There Is Something You need To Know.

"What is It? Asked Melody, a Little Concerned At the Tone Of His Voice

"Remember What I Told You...About My Father.

"Yes, I Do...He Was a Sailor.

Chris Sighed.  
Melody Caught This.

"He WAS a Sailor...Wasn`t he?

"In a Way...  
He DID Sail On a Ship...But, He Wasn`t a Simple Sailor.

"So...He Was a Captain?

"PIRATE Captain, Actually...

Melody`s Eyed Became Wide.

"PIRATE!

Chris Got Nervous.

"It Isn`t What You Think!  
Yes, My dad Was a Pirate...But, He Wasn`t a KILLER.  
My Mother Always Described Him As "Noble" With a Heart As Golden As The Treasure He Stole.

Chris Looked Into The Pool Of Water As He Remembered Some Things.

"My Mother First Met My father When This Rogue Called DARKSCAR Attacked Port Royal.  
Darkscar Was a Fearsome Pirate Captain, Who Was Known For Leaving Many Towns In Ruins...

Chris Narrowed His Eyes.

"He Wasn`t Known For His Compassion Or Mercy...  
Anyway, My Mother Was Eighteen At Teh Time...And, She Nearly Became One Of His Victims.

"What Happened? Asked Melody

"My Father Happened...  
My dad Was a Rival Of Darkscar`s, Who Didn`t Approve Of His Brutallity Towards Innocent People.  
He Followed Darkscar With His Own Crew Of Pirates And Fought Off Darkscar`s Crew.

"He Saved The City?

"And My Mother...  
But, The Royal Navy Still Saw Him Just As Bad As Darkscar Was...Being a Pirate.  
Despite That, My Mom Fell In Love With Him And Eventually Joined His Pirate Crew...

Chris Sighed.

"Leaving Behind Her Life Of High Society Behind Her.

Melody Smiled.

"That Sounds SO ROMANTIC!

Chris Grinned.

"yeah...i guess it does.  
Anyway, My Parents Shared MANY Adventures After That...There All Recorded In Their Journal.

"The One That Was In Your Chest?

"yes. Said Chris

Chris Cleared His Throat.

"Anyway...  
When I Was Born...Things Changed.  
Dad Retired From His Life As a Pirate...And He And My Mom Settled In Port Royal.  
They Were Focused On Living a Normal Life Raising Me...

Chris Sighed Sadly.

"But, It Didn`t Work Out that Way...

"Why?...What Happened? Asked Melody, Fearing The Answer

"Darkscar Came Back For Revenge...  
My parents Hid Me Away, While They Tried To Fight Him Off.

Chris Shed a Tear.

"i...i watched them die at the hands of that monster.  
I Managed To Escaped In The Chaos And Have Been On The Run Ever Since.

Melody Looked At Chris, Knowing He Was Hurting.  
She Reached Out And Touched His face...Her Touch Was Gentle, And Chris Accepted it.

"I`m So Sorry, Chris...

Melody Then Thought Of Something.

"Was Darkscar The Pirate Who Attacked Your Ship Where I Found You?

"Yes...  
I`m Hoping He`ll Believe I Perished Along With The Others In The Storm.  
Because, If He EVer Come Here To Atalan...i don`t know what i`ll do.

Melody Leaned Over And Kissed Him.

"It`ll Be Okay, Chris...

"I Hope So.

Chris Turned To Melody.

"Melody, You have To Promise You Won`t Tell Anybody About This...Not Even The King And Queen.  
I...I Don`t Think They`ll Understand, Being The Son Of a Pirate Isn`t Something You Brag About.

Melody Looked At Chris, Then Sighed.

"I Understand, Chris...  
Don`t Worry, I Won`t Tell Anyone.

Chris Smiled, Then Kissed Melody.

"Thank You.

Melody Smiled.  
Then Sighed Deeply As She Touched Her Trident Necklace.

"chris...

"Yeah, Melody?

"I Also have a Secret To tell You...

"What Is It?

Melody Stood Up.  
She Dove Into The Pool Of Water.

"MELODY!

Chris Saw a Golden Flash In The Water.  
a Few Minutes Later, Melody Surfaced And Looked At Chris.

Chris Then Saw a Reddish-Orange, Fish Tail Raise Up From The Water.  
He Realised It Was The Lower Half Of Melody`s Body.

"M-Melody?

Melody Sighed.

"I`m a Mermaid, Chris...From My Mother`s Side Of The Family.

Melody Touched Her Necklace And Changed Back Into a Human.  
She Got Out Of The Water And Sat Next To Chris, Who Was Still a Little Shocked.

"I Wasn`t Sure How To tell You...

Chris Was Silent, Then Thought About Something.

"wait a minute...  
Then, When You Saved Me That day...

Melody Nodded.

"You Don`t Think I`m WEIRD, DO You?

Chris Smiled, Then Kissed Melody.

"Not As Weird As I Am...

Melody Smiled, Then Happily Kissed Him.

Meanwhile, Hidden In The Grass Was Sebastian...  
He Was a Nervous Wreck At Discovering These New Things.

a Part Of Him Wanted To report EVERYTHING.  
But, he Remembered What happened To Ariel Years Ago When he Let The WHOLE TRUTH Slip.

The Crab Made Up His Mind To Only Tell Ariel And Eric What They NEEDED To Know...  
That Their "Little Girl" Had a New Boyfriend, Who Knew ABout Their "Little Secret"

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere In The Sea]

Darkscar`s Ship Approached The Wreckage Of The Merchant Ship They Attacked.  
By Now, The Main Hull Was Torn Apart, The Sails Were Ripped And Torn And, The Whole Structure Was gathering Barnicals And Was Heavily "Sea Damaged"

Darkscar Eyed The Shipwreck Intently.

"There Appears To Be No Survivors, Sir... Said a Pirate

Darkscar Snears.

"No Oceanna Can Be Done In My a Simple SHIPWRECK.  
Trust Me, I Know Oceanna...Afterall: "Like Father, Like Son".

"Oh, Please...That Welp Is Dead!

Darkscar Growled At Him.  
He Then Drew Out a Pistol And Shot Him.

The Pirate Fell...Dead.  
The Other Pirates Paniced a Little.

"FIRST MATE!

a Pirate Walked Up.

"Yes, Sir!

"What Port Is Closest To This Location?

"The Kingdom Of Atalan, Sir.

Darkscar Smiled.

"If Oceanna Survived This, And I KNOW He Did...He Must Be There.

Darkscar Faced His First Mate.

"Set a Course For Atalan...Get Me There AT ONCE!

"Yes, Sir.

The First Mate Left.  
Darkscar Turned To the Other Members Of His Crew.

"And, If Anyone Else Has a Problem With My Decisions...

Darkscar Cocked His Pistol.

"Please...SHARE.

The Pirates Nervously Shook Their Head "No".  
Darkscar Smiled Wickedly.

"That`s Better.

Darkscar Put His Pistols Away.  
His Crew Scambled Around And Set Sailed For Atalan.


	4. Darkscar Attacks

The Little Mermaid copyright Hans Christian Anderson/Disney

Pirates of the Caribbean copyright Disney

* * *

Mermaids Of The Caribbean Chapter 04: Darkscar Attacks

[Atalan, Midnight]

Melody Put On Her Nightgown And Walked Over To Her Bed.  
She Sat Up And Began To Comb Her Long, Black Hair...And Hummed a Tune To Herself.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Melody Glanced At Her Door.

"WHO IS IT!

"It`s Me... Said Ariel`s Voice

"COME IN!

Ariel Opened The Door.  
She Was Is a Casual Dress, With Her Hair Down.

"Hey, Mom...

Ariel Smiled.  
She Walked Over And Sat Beside Her.

"So...Did You Have Fun With Chris, Today?

"Yes...I Did.  
He Really Is a Special Guy.

Ariel Smiled.

"That`s Good...

Melody Sighed.

"So...How Is Dad Taking It?

Ariel Exhaled Sharply.

"Well...He Was a Little "Surprised".  
But, I Calmed Him Down...

"I Hope He`s Okay With Me And Chris Being "Together"  
You Know, I really Do Care About Him.

"Oh, Don`t Worry About That, Melody...  
He Knows Chris Is a Good Boy...He`s Just Not ready To Accept Your Growing Up, Yet.

Melody Smiled.  
Ariel Bent down And Kissed Her On The Head.

"I Know You And Chris Will Be Happy, Together...  
I can tell He`s a Good Kid And Not Like The "Other" Boys.

Melody Smiled.

"yeah...i know that, too.

Melody Layed Down On her bed.  
Ariel Pulled The Covers Over Her.

"good night, melody...

"good night.

Ariel Puts Out Melody`s Candle And Walked Out Of The Dark Room.

[Later, In The Master Bedroom]

Ariel Walked Into Her And Eric`s Room.  
Eric Was Laying On Teh Bed, But Obviously WASN`T Sleeping.

Ariel Sighed As She Walked Over To a Closet And Changed Into Her Nightgown.

"You have To Let This Go, Eric... Said Ariel, Sternly

"Ariel, I Just Don`t Think Melody Should Be Getting TOO INVOLVED In a Relationship.

"Eric, RELAX!  
She`s a Teenager Now, She`s Old Enough To Make Her Own Decisions...  
Besides, It`s Not Like She`s WIth a Total Stranger...Chris Is Practicly Part Of the Family.

Eric Sighed.

"I Know...He`s a Good Kid.  
But, It`s Just That...(Sigh).

Eric Turned To face Ariel, Who Was Approaching Him In Her Nightgown.

"I Still Think Of Melody As That Little Baby We Raised.

Ariel Sighed.

"I Know...I feel The Same Way, Too.  
But, We All Know She Couldn`t Stay So Small Forever.

Eric Sighed Sharply.  
Ariel Got Into Their Bed.

She Put Her Hand On Her Husband`s Shoulder.

"Eric...It`s Time To Let Go.  
Look, I Was Three Years Older Than Melody Was When I First Fell In Love With You...  
And, Chris Is Every Bit As Good And Noble As You Were...And, Still Is.

Eric Smiled.

"Well...You May Be Right.

"I Know I Am...  
Besides...I Know What He`s Going Through, Losing a Parent At a Young Age.

Eric Saw Ariel`s Eyes Were Saddened.

"Ariel?

Ariel Wiped a Tear Away.

"When I Lost My Mother...Everything Just Fell Apart.  
Chris Must Of Felt The Same Way When He Lost His Parents.  
He Needs Somebody To Show Him Kindness And Compassion, To Ease His Pain...That`s What I Needed.

Eric Sighed At Ariel`s Words He Now Felt a Little Guilty For Being So Suspicious Of Chris.

"your right...  
Maybe I`m Not Showing The Kid Some Proper Respect.  
Tell You What...How About I Take Him Into Town Tommorrow And Get To Know Him Better.

Ariel Smiled.

"That Sounds Like a WONDERFUL Idea...

Ariel Kissed Eric, Then Blew Out a Candle.

[Several Hours Later, Outside The Castle]

a Dark Ship Approached The Harbor Of Atalan...  
The Pirate Captain DARKSCAR, Looked Over At The Castle.

"This Is Atalan, Sir... Began a Pirate.

"Well Done...

Darkscar Drew Out His Sword.

"Now...Let`s "Wake Them Up".

"Aye, Captain...

The Pirate Walked Over to the Others.

"ALL HANDS, TO STATIONS!  
READY THE GUNS AND FIRE AT WILL!

The Ship Sailed Over To The Town Near The Castle.  
The Pirates Ran Over To the Cannons, Loaded Them Up...And Fired.

"First Mate!

"Aye, Sir?

"I Am Putting You Under Command Until I return...  
I Am Taking a Group To Storm The Castle, Keeping Firing On The Town, I Shall Return Soon...With The Boy.

"Yes, Sir!

[Meanwhile, Inside The Castle]

Chris Awoke Suddenly To What Sounded Like Thunder.  
He Ran Out Of His Bed And Towards The Window...Where He Saw a Sight He Hoped He`d NEVER See, Again.

"no...

He Saw a Pirate Ship Fire Their Cannons On The Town Of Atalan.  
He Then Saw Some Boats Headed Towards The Castle.

"darkscar...

Chris Quickly Ran Towards His Chest And Opened It.  
He Took a Belt And Wrapped It Around Him, Then Grabbed a Cutlass And Pistol.

Chris Ran Out The Door, Where He Saw Guards Rushing Around.

He Knew Most Of the Guards Were Now Defending The Town From The Pirate Ship...Leaving The Castle VUNERABLE.  
Chris also Knew This Might Be Darkscar`s Overall Plan, And That he Had To Do Something...ANYTHING!

"melody...

Chris Ran Through The Halls Of The Castle.  
He Finally reached Melody`s Room...But, When He Opened The door

He Found NO ONE.

"melody, no...

[Elsewhere]

Melody Was Already Running Through The Halls, Looking For Her Parents.  
She Was Alerted The The "Thunder Sounds" And Knew Something Was Terribly Wrong.

She Had To Find Her Parents...And Find Out What Was Going On.

"MOM!, DAD!

As Melody Ran Through Teh halls...She Bumped Into Someone.  
She Saw Some Men In Dirty Looking Clothes Carrying Weapons.

She Gasped At Them.

"Well... Said a Voice

Melody Turned To See a Man With a Black Beard And Jagged Scar On His face.

"What Have We Here?...The Princess.

Darkscar Grabbed Melody And Covered Her Mouth.  
Melody Paniced, Unsure If This Man Was Going To Kill Her Or Not.

"Looks Like I Found My "Leverage" To Obtain What I Want...

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

Eric And Ariel Rushed Out Of Their Room And Ran Out To the Ballroom.  
There, They Saw Their Guards Fighting What Looked Like Pirates.

"oh my god... Said Eric

Eric Drew Out His Sword.  
He Leaped Over, Grabbed And Swung From a Chandelear And Landed On the Floor.

Eric Engaged In Battle With The Pirates.  
Who, Due To his Superior Swordman Skills...Fought Them Pretty Well.

"ERIC!

Ariel Rushed Down Teh Stairs.  
She Was Blocked By a Pirate.

"Where Do You Think Your Going, Lady!

Ariel Kicks And Punched The Pirate, Knocking Him Out.  
She Then Takes His sword And Rushes Into The Ballroom.

She Joins Eric In Teh Sword Fight.  
She Does Surprisingly Well, Countering Many Attacks.

"Quite ALOT Of Pirates, Here...How Did They Get Through The Gates?

Eric Gritted His teeth As He Fought The Pirates.

"Must have Something To Do With That Pirate Attack In Town.

Just Then, The Fire Of a Pistol Rang Out.  
Everyone Looked And Saw Captain Darkscar...Holding The Blade Of His Sword At Melody`s Throat.

"If The King And Queen Value The Life Of The Princess...They Will Order The Guards To STAND DOWN!

"MELODY! Shouted Ariel

Eric Gritted His Teeth In Anger.

"MEN!...Lower Your Weapons.

The Guards Sighed Sharply As They Put Their Guns Away.  
The Pirates Chuckled As Darkscar Approached Eric and Ariel...Still Holding Melody Back.

"What Do You Want? Said Eric

Darkscar Grinned.

"What I Want...Is OCEANNA!

Eric Eyed Him.  
Melody Paniced a Little.

"I Don`t Know Who Your Talking About... Said Eric, Sternly

Darkscar Laughed.

"Don`t Lie To a Liar, Your Majesty...  
I KNOW The Son Of My Hated Enemy Is Here...He Must Be.

Ariel Raised An Eyebrow.

"hated enemy?

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!

"I Don`t Know...

Darkscar Grinned Evily.

"Wanna Play That Way?...Fine.  
I Guess Your Going To Need a Little "Persuasion"

Darkscar Pressed The Blade Against Melody`s Neck.  
She SCreamed In her Throat As She Felt The Blade Press Against Her Skin, Fearing The Worst.

"NO! Shrieked Ariel

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!

"Not...Here. Said Eric

Darkscar Smiled.

"So...He IS Here.

Just Then, a Pistol Is Fired...Sending Darkscar`s Hat Flying.  
Everyone Looks To See Chris Standing At The Top Of The Staircase, His Pistol Smoking.

"You Bet I`m Here, Darkscar!

Darkscar Grinned.

"Oceanna...At Long Last.  
The Last Time I Saw You...You Were Just a Child.  
But, Now Look At You...All Grown Up, And Mingling With "Blue Bloods"

Chris Rushed Down Teh Stairs.  
He Kept His Gun Aimed At Darkscar.

"Let Her Go, Darkscar...

"Why?  
SO You Can Kill Me?...I Don`t Think So.

Chris Narrowed His Eyes.  
He Realised That Melody`s Life Was In his Hands...So, he Had To be Careful About This.

"Let Her Go, darkscar...And i Promise I Won`t Shoot You.

Darkscar Grinned.

"Do You ALSO Promise To Surrender Yourself?

Chris Sighed, Realising He Was Caught.

"yes...But, ONLY If You Also Promise To Leave Atalan And All It`s People ALONE.

Darkscar Eyed Him.

"Hmmmmm...That doesn`t Sound Too Fun.  
I Was Hoping To At Least Kill a Few Guards Or So.

Chris Glared At Darkscar.

"But, WHY NOT!  
Okay...It`s a Deal.

Chris Sighed As He Put His Pistol Away.

"fine...

Darkscar`s Pirates Approached Chris And Slapped Some "Irons" On His Hands.  
Darkscar Released Melody And Pushed Her Towards Her Parents, Her Hugged Her tightly.

The Pirate Captain Approached Chris And Smirked.

"Compassion Always Was Your father`s GREATEST WEAKNESS...I See You Share That Trait.

Chris Narrowed His Eyes.

"If Your Going To Kill Me, Just Get It Over With...

Darkscar Grinned.

"Oh, Believe Me...Nothing Would Make Me Happier Than To Kill You RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!  
But, Sadly...Your "Currently" More Valuable To Me ALIVE Than Dead, Right Now.

Chris Eyed Darkscar.  
Darkscar Turned To The Other Pirates.

"TAKE HIM BACK TO THE SHIP!  
And, Tell The Boys To cease Attack...We`re Setting Sail, Immedietly.

As The Pirates Took Chris Away...Melody Lost It.

"NO!, CHRIS!

She Tried To Run To Him, But Darkscar Aimed His Gun At Her.

"Don`t Make Me Go Against My Word, Girl...  
I Promised I Wouldn`t Kill You, But I Wouldn`t Hesitate To Shoot You In The Legs.

"MELODY, STAY BACK! Shouted Chris

"But-BUT, CHRIS!

"JUST GO!...i`ll be okay.

Melody Was Tearing Up.  
As The Pirates Drug Him Away, Darkscar Glared At The Royals.

"Don`t Follow Me...Or, You`ll Suffer Fates WORSE THAN DEATH.

Darkscar Walked Out The Doors.

The Pirates Soon Reached The Boat And Rowed Back To The Ship.  
Melody Ran Out And Over To The Shore...Where She Saw The Ship Sailing Away.

"no...

Melody Fell To Her Knees, Tears Streaming Down her Face.

"!


	5. Tortuga

The Little Mermaid copyright Hans Christian Anderson/Disney

Pirates of the Caribbean copyright Disney

* * *

Mermaids Of The Caribbean Chapter 05: Tortuga

[Atalan, The Next Day]

Several Of The Royal Guards Of Atalan Were Scattered Around Town.  
They Were Dealing With Repairs After The Pirate Attack Last Night...

But, Things Were a Little More Hectic Back At The Castle.

Melody Had Spent Most Of Her Time In her Room...Crying her Eyes Out.  
While Eric Was Trying to Maintain SOME Control, Ariel Had OTHER Problems.

"WE HAVE TO RESCUE HIM!

Ariel Was Standing By Eric, Who Was With Some Soldiers.

"Ariel, I Know That...Believe Me, I KNOW!  
But, We Have No IDEA Where Darkscar`s Ship Is Or Where It`s Gonna Be.

"Look, I`ll Talk To My Father...  
He`s Ruler Of The Sea, He`s Bound To Find Something!

"Ariel...

Ariel Slammed On a Table.

"CHRIS SACRIFICED HIMSELF To SAVE OUR DAUGHTER AND EVERYONE ELSE!  
We Can`t just Abandon Him To That MONSTER!, We Have To Save Him...For Melody`s Sake!

Eric Sighed.

"What Do You Think I`ve Been Doing!

Ariel See`s Some Sea Charts On The table.

"I have Been Trying To Find Any Possible Route That Darkscar Could Take!  
But, I have NO IDEA Where To Even Start!

Eric Sighed Sharply.  
Ariel Walks Over And Puts Her Arms Around Him.

"i`m sorry...  
i didn`t know.

"It`s Alright...We`re All a Little Rattled After Last Night.

"I Have Faith In You, Eric...I Know You`ll Figure Something Out.

Juat then, One Of Eric`s Sailors Walked Up.

"You Be Searching My Captain Darkscar, Eh?

Eric Looks At The Sailor, As Did Eric.

"Yes...Why?

"Well...This Old Sailor Has Heard Many A-Tale Of darkscar...  
That He Be The Most RUTHLESS And COLDHEARTED Pirate That Ever Sailed Teh Seas.  
He Be An Enemy To Sailors And OTHER PIRATES Alike...His Name Strikes Fear In The hearts Of All.

"Well, I believe That...  
Right Now, I`m Trying To Find Him.

"Find Him!, HA!  
Many Have Seeked Him out, Only To Taste Death By Cutlass Or Pistol...  
But...If Your REALLY Set On Tracking Him Down, I`d Start In teh Island Of TORTUGA.

"Tortuga? Questioned Ariel

"Aye, Tortuga...  
It Be a Town Where All Manner Of Pirates Gather Before Setting Sail Again.  
If darkscar Hasn`t Already Been There...Then, SOMEONE Probably KNows Of WHere He Is Or Where He`ll Be.

"You Sure? Asked Eric, Plenty Serious

"Sure As Fish Swim!

Eric Thought About This a Bit.  
He Then Turned To One Of His Soldiers.

"Guard!

"Yes, Your Majesty?

"Get My Ship Ready And Assemble Some Sailors...I`m Going To TORTUGA.

"Just One Ship, Sir?

"This Is a Personal Matter, There Is No need To Exhaust The Kingdom`s Fleet.  
Besides, I Think I`ll Stand a BETTER Chance At Finding Him In a Single Ship.

"Yes, sir...

The Guard Left.  
Eric Turned To Ariel.

"Ariel, Go Take Melody And Go To Atlantaca...  
Tell Your Father What Happened, Then Meet Me Back Here...We`re All Going To Tortuga.

Ariel Smiled, Then Kissed Eric.

"Okay...See You Later.

Ariel Rushed Off.

[Meanwhile, On Darkscar`s Ship]

Chris Was Sitting Alone In a Cabin, Thinking Hard On How He Would Get Out Of This.

Just Then, a Pirate Came Into The Cabin.

"The Captain Requests Your Presense At Dinner.

Chris Eyed Him.

"Well, I`m Disclined To Agree To his Request...

The Pirates Had Confused Looks On Their Faces.

"That Means: "No". Said Chris With a Grin

The Pirates Glared At Him.

"Look, You Can Either Dine With The Captain...Or, With The Crew.

Chris Sighed.  
Though He Hated Darkscar For What He Did To His Parents...  
He Realised That The Pirate Captain MIGHT Have Better Manners Than His Crew Did

"Fine.

Chris Got Up And Walked Out The Door.  
The Pirates Looked At Each Other.

"Wow, It Worked...Just Like The Captain Said!

"Of Course It Did!

[Later, In The Captain`s Quarters]

Darkscar Sat At a Large Dinner Table...With Chris At The Other Side, far Off.

"You Must Be Hungry...

"Yeah, Well...Being Kidnapped By Pirates DOES Work Up An Appetite.

Darkscar Chuckled.  
He Then Snapped His Fingers.

a Pirate Lifted The Lid Of a Platter...Where He Saw Some Apples.

"Try The Apples...There GOOD.

"There Not POISONED, Are They?

Darkscar Chuckled.

"There Be No Sense In Killing Ya`, Boy.

"I Find That Hard To Believe...  
Afterall, You Killed My Parents And Nearly Killed Me!

"That Was THEN, This Is NOW.

Chris Eyed The Scarred Man.

"What Do You Want?

Darkscar Grinned Evily.

"Many Years Ago...Your Father Stole a Valuable Artifact.

"He Was Known For Doing That.

"Yes, Well...  
There Was ONE Artifact In Paticular That He Stole...That I SEEK.

"And, What Would That Be?

"The HEART OF THE OCEAN...  
a Dark Blue Crystal, Said To Of Been Created By Sea Gods And Godesses Any Mortal Who Holds The Crystal Heart...Attains The Ultimate Power To CONTROL THE SEA!

Darkscar Chuckled.

"Makes The Mystic Sea Tridents Of Legend PALE In Comparison.

Chris Scoffed.

"Please...The "Heart" Is Only a Myth.

"You And I BOTH No Better Than That...  
Your Father Stole The Crystal From An EVIL Mermaid Back When he Was Your Age.  
But, That Foolish Man Believed The Crystal`s Power Was TOO GREAT For Any Man To Wield...  
So, He Locked It I a Chest And Hid The Chest From The World...  
Buried On An Island That CANNOT Be Found, Except By Those Who Already Know Where It Is.

Darkscar Glares At Chris.

"Your Father, Captain JACK OCEANNA...Knew Where It Was.  
But, He Died Before He Could Give Up The Location.

"Thanks To You.

"And, Took The Secret Of The Crystal To His Grave...Lost Forever.

Darkscar Grinned Wickedly.

"Or, SO IT SEEMS...

Chris Eyed Him.

"Your The Son Of My Hated Enemy...His ONLY Son.  
I Know That After All The STories You Were Told, You MUST Have Heard Of The Crystal.

"What If I Do?

"You WILL SHow Me The Way...Or Else.

"Or Else What?

"Or Else We`re Drop By The Nearest Town And Have It TASTE OUR CANNONS, While You Make Up your Mind.

Chris Eyed Him In Shock.

"You Wouldn`t...

"I Have Dine FAR WORSE, Boy...

Chris Sighed Sharply, His Head Hung Low.

"fine...i`ll tell you.

"Great...Where Is It?

"I Don`t Know...They never Told Me.  
But, I Do Know Where He Hid a Clue To It`s Location.

"Where?

"Isla Crusoe.

"The Island Of Robertson Crusoe?

"That`s The One...

Darkscar Smiled.

"Exellent...

Darkscar Left His Quarters, Leaving Chris Alone.

"what do i do...

[Meanwhile, In Atlantaca]

Ariel And Melody (Now Mermaids) Were Swiming Towards The Undersea Kingdom Of Atlantaca.

"Don`t Worry, Melody...  
If Anyone Can Find Darkscar, It`s Daddy.

Melody Sighed, a Sad Look Still On Her Face.

"he gave himself up to save me... Said Melody Quietly

Ariel Sighed.

"i know, melody...  
And, i Promise...I Won`t STop Until He`s Safely Back With Us.

Melody Smiled Weakly.

"Thank You, Mom.

The Two Soon Reached The Gates That Lead Into Atlantaca.

"HAULT!  
State Your Name And Business Here. Said One Of the Mer-Guards.

"Queen Ariel And Princess Melody...We`re Here To See King Triton.

The Guards Suddenly Remembered Them.

"ARIEL!, MELODY!  
O-Of Course You can!

The Guards Let Them Pass.  
They Swam Into The Town Surrounding The Aquatic Castle.

"wow...this is amazing. Said Melody

"It`s Just Like Our Kingdom back Home...Only, Aquatic.

Ariel Smiled.

"Yeah...It Is.  
I`ve Been Away For Such a Long Time.

"ARIEL!

Ariel Turned To See a Yellow Fish With Blue Stripes Swim Towards Her.

"FLOUNDER!

Ariel Hugged Her Friend, Happy To See Him.

"It`s So Good To See You!  
How Are You?, What Are You Doing Here?

Ariel Sighed.

"It`s My daughter, melody...  
Her New Boyfriend Was Captured By a Pirate Captain.

"Oh... Said Flounder, a Little Shocked AT This

"I Need To See Daddy...he May Be The Only One Who Can Find Him.

"The King?  
He`s With Urchin Right Now, Discussing An Issue With The Sharkanians.

"I Need To See Him.

"Sure, Go right Ahead...Atlantaca Is STILL Your Home.

Ariel Smiled.

"Thank You, Flounder.

She Gave Him a Kiss On His Cheek.  
Ariel Took Melody And Swan Towards The Palace.

[Inside The Palace]

"Emperor Shaga Is Still Advancing His Forces Further Into Atlantacan Territory.  
Many Of The Citizens Are In An UPROAR, Especially After The TWELVE YEAR THREAT From Morgana.

Triton Sighed At This.

"This Is Terrible...  
No Matter What I Do, Shaga Still Insists On War.

Urchin Rolled Up The Scroll.

"You Could Always Use Yoru Trident And Blast them.

"No, That Would Only Give Shaga What He Wants: War.  
Diplomacy May Not be Easy, But It`s Better Than Being a Barbarian.

"Sorry, King Triton.

Triton Smiled At Urchin.

"It`s Quite Alright, Dear Boy...  
Your Still Very Young, Someday You`ll Understand.

Just Then, a Small, Orange Seahorse Swam Inside The Throne Room.

"KING TRITON!  
Queen Ariel And Princess Melody Are Here To See You.

"Ariel! Exclaimed Urchin With Joy

Triton Smiled.

"Good...I Can Use Some GOOD NEWS, Today.

Triton Got Up From His Throne.

"Send My daughter And Granddaughter In.

"Yes, Sire...

The Orange Seahorse Swam Away.  
Several Minutes Later...Ariel And Melody Swam Into The Throne Room.

"Ariel...So Good To See You.

Ariel Smiled.

"Hello, Daddy.

Ariel Then Saw Urchin.

"URCHIN!

"Hey, Ariel.

Ariel Swam Over And Hugged Her Childhood Friend.

"I`ve Heard So Much About You...I See Your Doing Well.

"Yeah...While Sebastian Is With you, i`ve Been Taking Over As The King`s Advisor.

"That`s Great!

Triton Approached Them.

"I See You Recieved The Trident Amulet I Sent You.

Ariel Touched It.

"I Have...Thanks.

Triton Smiled.

"So, What Are You Here For?

Ariel Sighed Sadly.

"Well...

[Later]

"...And, That`s What Happened.  
Me And Melody Are Going To Meet Eric Very Soon, But I`m Hoping You Can help.

Triton Sighed Sharply.  
Pirates Were The MAIN REASON He Disliked Humans In The First Place...  
And, the Thought Of His Granddaughter In Pain Was TOO MUCH For The Old Sea King.

"Ariel, I`ll Do Everything I Can...  
I`ll Search the WHOLE OCEAN If I Can, But i Will Find This Oceanna Boy.

Ariel Smiled, Then Hugged Her Father.

"Thank you, daddy.

Ariel Swam Over to Melody.

"Now, It`ll Be Okay...  
We`ll Find Darkscar Soon And Save Chris.

Melody Sighed.

"i hope so...

Melody Swam Out Of The Throne Room.  
Ariel Glanced Back At Her Father, Then Followed Melody.

Triton Narrowed His Eyes.

"Urchin...

"Yes, Sir?

"Assemble My Army.  
I Want This Darkscar Found! And Chris Oceanna Rescued.

"Yes, Sir.

Urchin Swam Off While Triton Gripped His Sea Trident.

It Glowed Bright Yellow, Sparking With Electros.  
He Was Then Visited By An "Unpleasent" Memory.

a Younger Triton Was Swimming Away From An Imcoming Pirate Ship.  
He Turned To See His Wife Still Up On Teh Surface, With The Ship Approaching Her.

"ATHENAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The Ship`s Hull Colides WIth The Sea Queen, Crushing Her Body Against The Jagged Rocks.

Triton Gritted His Teeth In Anger.

"i won`t lose anyone else to these "pirates"...not this time.

[Later, Back In Atalan]

Eric Was On The Deck Of One Of His Royal Flagships.  
Ariel And Melody (Now Humans) Were Now There With Him.

"DROP SAILS!

The Sailors Scambled Around And Let Loose Some Ropes.  
The White Sails Of The Ship Dropped And The Sailors Tied Them Down.  
The Wind Soon Blew Against them And The Ship Began To Sail.

Eric Was At The Helm Of The Ship And Took Teh Wheel, With Ariel And Melody At Both His Sides.

"Next Stop...Tortuga.  
And, Hopefully a Way to Save Chris And Stop Darkscar.

Ariel Nodded.

"The Sooner The Better.

Sebastian Was Sitting On a Rail.

"oh, boy...my poor nerves.

The SHip Soon Left Atalan And Sailed Into Open Water.  
Melody Looked Out Into the Horizion...ANd Clutched Chris`s Locket, Wrapped ARound Her Neck.

"hold on chris...i`m coming.

[Later, Somewhere In The Sea]

The Royal flagship Sailed Through The Rough Waters Of The Atlantic Sea...  
After a Week Or So, They Entered The Caribbean Sea...Where The Island Of TORTUGA Was Located.

Melody Ran out Of The Ship`s Cabin And Walked Onto The Deck She Looked Out Into The Moonlit Horizion And Saw a Small Island Approaching.

"Is That It? Asked Melody

"Aye, Princess...That Be Tortuga. Said a Sailor

"Think We`ll Find a Way To Catch Darkscar, There?

"We Should...It`s Why We`re Here, Right?

"yeah...i guess.

Eric And Ariel Came Out.

"So...That`s Tortuga. Said Eric

Ariel Looked AT The Island.

"Hmmm...Doesn`t Look Too bad.

"HA!  
Just Wait Til We Make Port. Chuckled The Sailor

[Later]

Eric`s Ship Pulled Into The Harbor Of Tortuga.  
The Three Royals Walked Down To The Pier.

"You Stay Here And Secure The Ship.  
We`ll Go On Ahead And See What We Can Find.

"Aye, Sir!

Eric Sighed As His Wife And daughter Stood Beside Him.

"Here We Go..

The Three Walked Into Town.  
Which Was Full Of Very Rowdy People That Were Causing Some Kind Of Mischief.

"JUMPING JELLYFISH! Exclaimed Sebastian, Hidden In Ariel`s Pocket.

"SHHHHHHHH!  
Quiet, Sebastian!

Eric Looked At a Local Tavern.

"Let`s Try In There...We May Find Something.

Ariel Nodded.  
The Three Walked Into The Bar...Which Was Even Wilder Than Outside!

Full Of Sailors (Or Pirates) That Were Drinking, Dancing And Playing Music.  
AT That Moment, a Woman Approached Eric.

"a Handsome, What`s You name?

Ariel Glared At Her.

"He`s Already Spoken For.

The Woman Sneared As She Left.

"We`d Better Take a Seat. Said Eric

The Three Moved Through teh crowds Of People And Sat Down At a Table.

"Well...So far, So Good. Said Eric

"Yeah...I Guess So.  
But, How Do We Even START LOOKING For Information Of darkscar? Asked Ariel

"We`ll Figure Something Out.

Melody Just Sat Silently.  
Fiddling Around With Chris`s Silver Locket.

At That Moment, a Man Saw Her WIth It.

"Is That WHat I Think It is? Said The man

Melody Looked Up, As Did Eric And Ariel

"Huh?

The Man In Average Clothes Walked Over To them.

"I Regonise That Locket.  
It Belonged To Belle Sterling, Jack Oceanna`s Wife...Now, How Did You get That?

"It Belongs To My Boyfriend: Chris Oceanna.

"Chris?...Little Chris Oceanna?  
I Thought He Died With His Mum And Dad.

"Wait, You KNOW Oceanna? Said Eric, a Little Suspicious

"Aye...I Did. Said The Man, Sitting down

"I Knew The Boy`s Father: Jack.  
He Was An Old Friend Of Mine...Shipmates We Were.  
When I Got Word He And His Wife Was Killed By That Scandral Darkscar...I feared The Worst For His Child.

The Man Looked At them.

"How Do You KNow Him?

"We Found Him Some Time Ago In a Shipwreck...We Brought Him Back To Our castle.

"Castle!  
What Are You, Lords And Ladies?

"King And Queen...Of Atalan.

"Ahhhh...Royalty.  
You May Not Want To Let TOO MANY People Here Know That...They May "Take Advantage" Of Ya`.

"Point taken. Said ERic

"So, Why Are "Classy" Folks Such As Yourselves Doin` Here?

"Captain Darkscar Attacked Our Kingdom...He Took Chris Prisoner.

The Man Grew Wide Eyed.

"Prisoner?  
But, That Don`t Make Any Sense...

"WHy Not?

"Darkscar HATED Jack Oceanna For Years...Hated His Kid, Too.  
Knowing Him, He Would Of Most Likely KILLED The Boy Than Take Him Prisoner.

"He Said He Needed Him Alive For Something. Said Ariel

The Man Mused In This.

"That Don`t Sound Good...No, Not Good At All.

"We`re Here In tortuga To Find Out Where Darkscar Went Or Where He`s Going.

The Man Looked At Eric, Then Chuckled.

"WHat`s So Funny!

"Your DAFT, Man...You ALL ARE!  
Nobody EVer Goes After darkscar...Unless Their Tired Of Living.  
That Bloodthirsty Scoundral Has Killed Sailors And Pirates Alike And Has Laid Waste To Entire Fleets Of Ships...He Is The SCOURGE OF THE SEVEN SEAS, He Is.

"That bad?

"Aye...And, You Would Have To be CRAZY To Try And Go After Him.  
Even If You DID Find Him, He`d Slaughter You And Your Crew Of Sailors In a Heartbeat.

"Then, What Can We Do! Exclaimed Melody

The Man Sighed.

"Normally...I`d Just Say Forget It And Accept Your Losses.  
But, Seeing As How This Is About Oceanna...Well, I Guess I COULD Do Something.

"Like What? Asked Eric

"It`s a Long Shot...  
But, i Advise You Assemble a Pirate Crew Of Your Own.

"A CREW OF PIRATES!

"Only a Pirate Can Fight a Pirate...And, Stand a Chance At Surviving.  
And, Darkscar Has Crossed Many In His Lifetime...So, It Won`t Take Much To Convince Somebody.

Eric Eyed Him.

"I Don`t Know...Dealing With Pirates Sounds "Risky".

"It`s The ONLY WAY, Lad...  
Darkscar Is Far to Ruthless And Cruel For Any Sailor.  
And, If You Plan On Living Through This Little Venture...Your Gonna Need All The Help You Can Get.  
Besides, It isn`t Uncommon For Pirates To Work For Royals...That IS How Piracy Started In The First Place.

Eric Sighed.

"Guess I have No Choice...

"Give Me a Day, And I`ll Rangle Up a Crew For Ya`.  
There Ought To Be SOMEBODY On Thsi Rock As Crazy As You Are.

Eric Nodded.

"What`s Your Name?

"Call Me Gibbs.

"Alright, Mister Gibbs...  
My Family Will Be At My Ship, When You Found My "Crew"...Meet Me There.

"Aye...That Sounds Like a Good Idea.  
It Isn`t Safe To Stay In This Town For TOO LONG.

Ariel Eyed Some Other Pirates In the Distance.  
They Were Going Nuts Over Some Pretty Ladies That Were Being "Auctioned"

"WE WANTS THE RED HEAD!  
WE WANTS THE RED HEAD!

Ariel Gulped, Then Covered Her head With a Hat.

"i see what you mean.

Gibbs Got Up And Walked Away.

"Well, Not Quite According To Plan... Said Ariel

"Yeah...You Can Say That Again.

"Well, At Least We`re One Step Closer To Helping Chris.

Melody Sighed.

"It Would Be Easier If We Knew Where Darkscar Was...

Ariel Placed Her hand On Melody`s Shoulder.

"We Will, Sweetie...We Will.

Melody Sighed As She Clutched The Silver Locket.

[The Next Day]

Eric And Ariel Were At The Pier, Where Gibbs Was Presenting The "Pirate Crew"

"Feast Your Eyes On Them, Your Highness!  
The Finest Pirates I Could Find, Every Man Worth His Salt...And Crazy To Boot.

Eric And Ariel Looked At Each Other.

"Still Think This Is a Good Idea? Asked Eric

Ariel Shrugged Her Shoulders.  
Eric Then Faced Gibbs.

"All These Men Have Been Crossed By Darkscar?

"Everyone...  
Some Have Even Been a Former Member Of His own Crew.  
And, THEY Should Count Themselves Lucky...Darkscar Usually KILLS Anyone Who Leaves His Crew.

Eric Sighed.

"Well...I Guess It`s Better Than Being "Disadvantaged"

"So...Are They Hired?

Eric Sighed.

"Yeah...I guess So.

"GREAT!  
So, Do We Have a Heading?

"Uhhhhh...

Sebastian Suddenly Popped Out Of Ariel`s Hair And Whispered Something In Her Ear.  
Ariel Then Walked Over to Eric And Whispered To Him, Eric Turned To Gibbs.

"The Pacific Ocean.

"Aye, Captain.

Gibbs Turned To The Pirates.

"GO JOIN THE SAILORS!  
WE SET SAIL FOR THE PACIFIC OCEAN!

The Pirates Ran Off And Headed Towards Eric`s Ship.  
Eric Sighed As Ariel Placed Her Hand On His Shoulder.

"Don`t Worry...Things Will Work Out.

"I Hope So.

Ariel Smiled.

"WE WANTS THE RED HEAD!  
WE WANTS THE RED HEAD! Shouted Some Pirates From a Distance

Ariel Put On Her Hat.

"If You Need Me, I`ll Be On Teh Ship...LOCKED IN MY CABIN.

Ariel Rushed Away, Eric Soon Followed Her.  
Melody Was At The Deck Of The Ship, Staring Out Into The Horizion...Her Eyed Glazed a Bit.

"chris... Whispered Melody, a Tear Running Down Her Face


	6. Nautilina, Terror Under The Sea

The Little Mermaid copyright Hans Christian Anderson/Disney

Pirates of the Caribbean copyright Disney

* * *

Mermaids Of The Caribbean Chapter 06: Nautilina, Terror Under The Sea

[Eric`s Ship, Somewhere In The Pacific Ocean]

Eric Was AT The Wheel Of The Ship`s Bridge, Starting Out Into The Ocean.  
There Was Nothing But Water...No Sign Of Land OR Another Ship At All.

"(Sharp Sigh)...We`ve Been At this For Days, And NOTHING!  
I`m Starting To Worry If Chris Is Even Still Alive By Now...

Ariel Placed Her Hand On Her Husband`s Shoulder.

"Don`t Give Up Hope, Eric...  
It`s Hope That Has Gotten Us THIS FAR.

Eric Sighed.  
Then, He Turned To a Sailor.

"Take The Wheel, I`m Taking a Break.

"Aye, Sir...

Eric Walked Down Onto The Ship`s Deck With Ariel.  
They Suddenly Saw Gibbs At The Side Rail Of The Ship, Drinking From a Flask.

Eric Walked Up To Him.

"Mister Gibbs...

Gibbs Faced Eric.

"Sir.

"Could You tell Us MORE About Chris`s Father?

"Well, It`s Like I Said Back In The Tavern: We Were Shipmates...  
I First Met Him When We Worked For This Merchant, Thick As Theives We Were.  
Then, When He Became a Pirate...I Joined His Crew, An-

"WAIT!-WAIT!  
Pirate!...Chris`s Father Was a PIRATE!

Gibbs Eyed Eric.

"Aye, He Was...I Thought You Knew.

"I Did Not!

"Really?  
Well, I Figured Since Chris Was Your Daughters Boyfriend, She Must Of Said Something.

"She Didn`t... Said Eric, a Little Upset.

Gibbs Sighed.

"Well, I Might As Well Tell Ya`...  
Chris Father: Jack, Was Indeed a Pirate...But, He Was VERY DIFFERENT From Other Pirates.

"Different? Asked Ariel

"Aye...  
Though All Pirates Follow a "Code Of conduct", Jack Had His Own Set Of Rules He Followed.  
Such As NEVER Killing Innocent People ANd ONly Stealing From Corrupt Noblemen, Tyannical Royals...

Gibbs Chuckled.

"And, Of Course...Enemy Pirates, Like Darkscar.

"Wow...He Sounds Like a Hero.

"Aye, That`s What We All Thought, Too.  
That Was Proven One Day...When Darkscar Attacked The Town Of Port Royal.  
We Sailed There With The Intent Of Fighting Off Darkscar...And Earning a NAme For Ourselves.

Gibbs Sighed.

"It Was There, That Jack First Laid Eyes On BELLE STERLING...  
She Was a Member Of a Social Class And Darkscar as Planning On Holding Her For Randsom.

"He Saved Her?

"And, Fell Hoplessly In Love...SO Did Belle.  
Eventually, Belle Left Her Life Of High Society And Joined Our Crew...And BEcame His Wife.

"How Sweet... Said Ariel

"Aye...They had MANY Adventures Together.  
She Was There When Jack Rose From a Simple Pirate Captain...To PIRATE LORD.

"Lord?

"a Pirate Lord Is a Pirate Captain That Rules Over a Certain See In The Ocean.  
In Jack`s Case...It Was The Caribbean Sea, Which Was The Most PLENTIFUL Sea To Go Pirating.  
Some Time After Becoming a Pirate Lord...He Was Soon Ellect PIRATE KING.

"KING!  
Pirate`s Have a King? Exclaimed Eric

"Aye, They Do...  
The Pirate Kings Rules Over All The Other Pirate Lords.  
Meaning, Jack Ruled Over All The Seas...And Controlled All Piracy.

"oh...

"Anyway, After a Few Years As King...Chris Was Soon Born.  
When That Happened, Jack Retired From Being a Pirate And Lived a NORMAL LIFE In Port Royal...

Gibbs Sighed Softly.

"He Said He Wanted To Spend More Time With His Family...  
And, Didn`t Think That Being a Pirate Would Benifit That Goal.  
So, For a Few Years...He, Belle And Chris Lived a Normal Life As Average People.

"Then, Darkscar Killed Them?

Gibbs Nodded.

"aye...he did.

Ariel Sighed Sadly.

"Chris Never Told Us His Father Was a Pirate...He Said He Was a Sailor.

"Why Did He Lie? Said Eric

Ariel Thought a Bit.

"Maybe...He Was Trying To DO What His Father Did: Live a Normal Life.  
And, Was Afraid Of What Would Happen If Anyone Knew The Truth.

"Aye, That Be It... Said Gibbs

"For, It Don`t Matter If Your a Hero Pirate Or a Villain Pirate...  
All Anyone Sees Is PIRATE...And That ALL PIRATES Are The Same: Bloodthirsty Killers.

"But, Chris`s Father Wasn`t!

"Nobody Cared About That... Said Gibbs

Ariel Sighed.

"poor chris...  
His Father Must Of Been The GREATEST HERO That EVer Lived...And, He Could Never Tell Anyone.

"He Must Of Told MELODY...They Always Were Pretty Close. Said Eric

Ariel Nodded.

"I Think Your Right...I Did Feel Like She Was Keeping Something From Me.

"We`d Better Go talk To Her.

Eric And Ariel Walked Away, Leaving Gibbs Alone...Who Kept Drinking Rum.

Eric The Ariel Walked Down Into The Galley...Where They Saw The Pirates And Sailors Singing And Dancing.

'YO-HO, YO-HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!'

'WE`RE DEVILS, BLACK SHEEP AND REALLY BAD EGGS!  
DRINK UP, ME HEARTIES, YO-HO!

'YO-HO, YO-HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!'

As The Pirates Sang Songs, Danced Around And Drank Rum Ariel And Eric Moved Around...Until They Found Some Pirates Standing By.

"Hey!  
Mister Cotton, Is It?

An Old Man With a Parrot Faced Him.

"Have You Seen Melody?

"(SQUAWK!) WIND IN YOUR SAILS! Squawked The Parrot

Eric Eyed Him.

"Oh, Right...I Forgot: You can`t Talk.

Eric Turns To "Marty The Dwarf".

"What Did The Parrot Say?

Marty Shrugs His Shoulders.

"If Melody Is Who You Are Looking For...

Eric And Ariel Turn To See a Dark Skinned Woman: Anna Maria.

"She`s In Her Cabin.

"Oh...Thank You.

Eric And Ariel Leave The Galley.

'YO-HO, YO-HO A PIRATES LIKE FOR MEEEEEEEEE!'

[Meanwhile, In Melody`s Cabin]

Melody Sat On Her Bed, Her Legs Bent Up.  
She Held Chris`s Locket And Cried Softly.

She Opened The Locket, And It Played a Soft Tune...  
Melody Began To Hum It Silently...Creating Words To Go With It.

'through...the winds.  
across...the sea.'

'i`ll hear this song...and remember.  
the beautiful love...that we shared.'

'once upon...a november.'

'someone holds me safe and warm...  
eagels soar through a silver storm...

'soon you`ll be...home with me.

Melody Sheds a Tear.

'once upon...a novembeeeeeeer.'

Melody Closed The Locket And Sobs.  
Just Then, There Was a Knock On The Door.

"Who Is It! Said Melody, Her Voice a Little Cracked

"It`s Us. Said Ariel

"c-come in...

The Door Opened And Ariel And Eric Walked Into The Cabin.  
Ariel Shut The Door, And She And Eric Sat Down Beside Their Daughter.

"Melody...Is There SOmething Your Not Telling us?

Melody Sweated a Little.

"n-no... Said Melody, Panic In Her Voice

Ariel Eyed Melody.

"melody...Drop The Act.  
We Spoke To Mister Gibbs...He Told Us About Chris`s Father.

Melody`s Eyed Grew Wide As Saucers And Her Face Became Pale.  
She Sighed Deeply, Realising They Knew The Truth.

"so...you know.

"Yes, Melody...We Know.  
We Know That Chris`s Father Was a Pirate...and, a good man.

Melody Looked At Her Mother With Hopeful Eyes.

"Mom, I Wanted To tell You And Dad...But, I Couldn`t!

"We Understand, Sweetie...  
Gibbs Told Us That Jack Oceanna Was a Very Noble Man.

Melody Nodded.

"I Know...Chris Told Me How He Saved a Town From Darkscar.

Melody Cried a Bit.

"now...Darkscar Has Chris!  
I`m So Scared Of What He`ll Do To Him!

Ariel Hugged Melody, Who Cried In Her Shirt.

"don`t worry, melody...  
we`ll save chris...i swear it.

Eric Sighed At This Sight.  
He Hated Seeing His Daughter In Pain...And Hated Darkscar Because Of It.

"CAPTAIN! Shouted a Voice

Eric Rushed Out The Cabin, Ariel And Melody Followed Him.  
Once On Deck, They Found Themselves Trapped In a Dense Fog Bank.

"what in th-

Eric Ran Up To Teh Bridge.

"SAILOR!  
What`s Happened!

"I DON`T KNOW, SIR!  
The Weather Was All Clear Just a Second Ago...Then, THIS!

At That Moment, The Ship Rocked Violently...Then, It Stopped.

"What In The World...

The Fog Soon Faded Until All Was Clear Again.  
Only Now, Everyone Saw They WEREN`T In Open Water Anymore...

The Ship Was Lodged Onto SOme Rocks...Which Was Nearby a Small, Rocky Island.  
The Sky Was Full Of Dark Clouds, And Even The Water Was Gray In Coloring.

"Where Are We? Asked Eric

"I...I Don`t Know.  
I Can`t See Any Stars In The Sky, So I Can`t Tell If We`re Still On Course.

"All The Same...I Feel We Should Get The Ship Free From These Rocks. Began Gibbs

"I Don`t Like This Place...It Feels CURSED.

a Sailor Laughed.

"CURSED!  
Please...Don`t Be Ridiculous!

Some Pirates Appeared.

"It`s No Joke...  
We`ve Heard Stories About Sailors Got Lost In Fog...And, NEVER Came Back.

Ariel Sighed.

"Curse Or Not, We Have To Get The SHip Free...As Soon As Possible.

The Sailors Nodded.

"Aye, Your Majesty.

The Sailors Walked Over And Freed Some Longboats.  
Some Sailors Got Into the Boats As They Were Lowered Down Into The Water.  
They Rowed Over To The Rocks And Began To Break Them With Pickaxes.

Unknown To Them...  
Something Was Lurking In The Murky Water, Keeping It`s Eyed Tracked On Them.

As It Swam Closer To The Boats, a Frilled Fin Cut Through The Water.  
It Disappeared Under The Water...Then, BUMPED At One Of the Boats.

"What Was That!

"I Don`t Know...

The Sailors In The Other Boat Looked At Them.

"SOmething Wrong!

"I Don`t Know...  
I Think Something Hit Us.

Suddenly, a Tentacle Of Water Formed And Grabbed a Sailor...Dragging Him Into Teh Sea.

"WHOA!

More Tentacles Appeared, This Time Grabbing The Boat And Tearing It Apart.  
The Other Sailors Watched Helplessly As The Sailors Were Pulled Under By Something...One-By-One.

"CAPATIN!  
THERE`S SOMETHING...I-DON`T-KNOW-WHAT-IT-IS, DOWN HERE!  
IT`S ALREADY GOT SOME OF OUR GUYS!, THROW DOWN A ROPE, HURRY!

Eric And Ariel Quickly Grabbed Some Ropes They Tossed Them Down...Just As The Sailors Boat Was Torn Apart By More Water Tentacles.  
Several More Sailors Were Pulled Under...At Least One Managed To Tie a Rope To His Waist.

"PULL ME UP!

Eric And Ariel Pulled The Rope.  
But, SOmething Grabbed The Sailors And Tried To Pull Him Under The Water.

As Eric And Ariel Struggled To Pull Up The Rope.  
Several Other Sailors And Pirates Helped Them Pull At teh Rope They Saw That As The Sailor Was Raised Up...a Hand Was Clutching Onto The Sailor`s Leg.

The Hand Had Pale Skin With Scales On It.  
The Fingers Had Sharp Claws, Webbed Skin Between The Fingers And a Sharp Fin At The Elbow.

"HELP ME! Shouted The Sailor.

The Hand Tugged Harder...  
So Hard, The Rope Snapped...And Teh Sailor Disappeared Into The Water.

"NO!

Ariel Quickly Touched Her Trident Amulet And Transformed Into a Mermaid.  
She Leaped Down And Dove Into The Water.

The Pirates Stared In Shock.

"Did You Just See That?

"Uhhhh...No.  
And, You Didn`t Either.

[Underwater]

Ariel Swam Into The Murky Water.  
She Saw a Figure Swim Away, So She Followed It.

"HEY!, STOP!

Ariel Swam Towards It.  
But, By The Time She Reached Where It Was...It Disappeared.

As She Looked Around, a Powerful Stream Of Water Shot At Her.  
The Stream Hit Ariel Point Blank In the Head...Knocking Her Out Cold.

[Later]

"ariel?  
ARIEL!

Ariel Fluttered Her Eyes Open.  
Her Vision Was Blurred, But Soon Cleared.

She Found Herself Lying On The deck Of The Ship...With Eric Staring At Her.

"e-eric?  
What Happened?

"Well, I Got Worried After You Didn`t Come Back For An Hour.  
So, I Dove In ANd Found You Out Cold ON The Ocean Floor...What Happened?

Ariel Sat Up.  
She Found She Was Still In Mermaid Form, So She Touched Her Amulet...Changing Into a Human.

"i...i saw something.  
I Don`t Know What, I Got Hit By a Power Jetstream Of Water...  
But...I KNOW It Killed Those Sailors, Whatever It Was.

Gibbs Approached Them.

"Then I Suggest We Get The Ship Free Before It Comes Back.

The Other Pirates And Sailors Nodded Their Heads.

"And, In case It DOES Come Back...

Gibbs Pulled a Rope, Releasing What Looked Like a Fishing Net.

"Best We Catch Whatever That Creature Is...Before It Kill Anymore Of Us.

Ariel Sighed Sharply.

"I Suppose Your Right...do what you need.

Gibbs Nodded As He Rallied The Sailors And Pirates.  
Ariel Hung Her Head Sadly, Shedding Some Tears.

"ARiel? Asked Eric, Concerned

"those poor people...i couldn`t save them.

Eric Placed His Hand On His Wife`s Shoulder.

"You Did All You Could...

"maybe...  
but, i still don`t feel any better.

[Later]

Boats Were Once Again Lowered Into The Water...  
THIS TIME, It Was The Pirates Who Were Hacking At The Rocks.

Eric, Ariel, Gibbs And Melody Watched Them Closely.

"Keep a Weather Eye Out...That "Thing" May Still Be Amongst Us.

"What Do You Think Is Was? Asked Eric

"a Shark? Said Melody

"No...Sharks Don`t Have Hands.

"Sharkanians Do... Began Ariel

"But, We`re Nowhere Near Their Territory...Not That We`re Entirely Sure WHERE WE ARE.

"And, The Those Strange Water Attacks? Asked Melody

Ariel Narrowed Her Eyes.

"I`d Like To Think It`s SEA MAGIC...  
But, None Like I have EVer Seen Before.

Gibbs Drank From His Flask.

"The Sooner We Leave This Dreaded Place, The BETTER...  
Nothing Has Gone Right Since We Sailed Into These Waters.

At That Moment, Melody Spotted Movment In The Water.

"LOOK!

Everyone Looked And Saw The Frilled/Spiked Dorsal Fin Cut Through The Water It Moved Closer And Closer Towards The Boats Where The Pirates Were.

"wait for it.. Whispered Gibbs

The Fin Got Closer, Then Disappeared Underwater.

"NOW!

The Pirates Grabbed The Net And Dove Under Water.  
The Water Ratted a Bit As The Pirates Fought Whatever Was In Underwater.

Soon, The Pirates Surfaced And Latched Teh Net Onto a Rope On Teh Ship.

"RAISE IT UP!  
You Have To See This thing To believe It...

"AYE!  
RAISE THE NET! ordered Gibbs

The Other Pirates And Sailors On Deck Cranked Up a Lever.  
The Net Soon Raised Up From Teh Water...Obviously Containing Something.

Once The Net Was Completly Raised...Everyone GAsped At What It Was.

"it can`t be... Said Ariel In Shock

Everyone Looked To See a MERMAID Tangled Up In The Net...

Only...This Mermaid Looked Different.

Her Skin Was Pale In color With a Dark Green Seashell Bra That Was Cracked And Spikey And Her Fish Tail Was Dark Purple With The Frilled/Spiked Dorsal Fin On The Back Of Her Tail.

She Also has Other STRANGE Features...  
Her hands Had Webbed Skin Between Teh Fingers...Which Has SHARP CLAWS On The Finger Tips Her Forarms Has Sharp Fins On Them...Like a Blade Or Dagger.

Also, Her Face Was VERY DIFFERENT...  
Her Eyed Were Completly Golden, She Had Frilled Fins For Ears Her Mouth Was Full Of Razor Sharp Teeth...And Her Hair Was Like SEAWEED.

The Monsterous Mermaid Thrashed Around In Anger Growling And Snarling Like AN Inhuman Beast Or Animal.

"what...What is It? Said a Sailor

"I...Think It`s a Mermaid. Said Gibbs

Ariel Just Continued To Stare In Shock.

"That...That Can`t Be.  
Mermaids Don`t Look Like THAT!

The Mutant Mermaid Glared At The Large Group.  
Her Eyed Then Set On melody...And The Locket She Wore.

a Shocked Expression Was On her Face...Followed By a Sinister Smile.  
She Began To Bite And Claw At teh Net...Eventually Snapping And Breaking It.

"WHOA, HEADS UP!

The Mermaid Fell To The Deck.  
The Pirates Aimed Theirs Pistols At It, While teh Sailors Pointed Their Harpoons.

"Easy...She Ain`t Going Nowhere.

The Mermaid Chuckled Evily.  
Then, All Of a Sudden...Her Fish tail Began To Physically Shift.  
Until It Became a Scaley Leotard...And a Pair Of Legs.

"WHat On Ear-

The Mermaid Flexes Her Clawed Hands.  
Pillars Of Water Emerge From The Sea...

The Mermaid Stretches Out Her Arms, And The Water Pillars Hit The Sailors And Pirates.  
The Mermad Then Leaped Up And Pounces Onto Melody...Who Is Frozen In fear.

The Mermaid Grabs The Locket And Snaps It Off Of Her Neck.  
She Then Leaps Backwards, Onto The rail Of The Ship.

"HEY!, GIVE THAT BACK!

The Mermaid Smiles Evily.  
She Leaped Into The Air, Shifts Her Legs Into a Tail And Dives Into teh Water.

Melody Runs After Her.  
She Touches Her Amulet As She Jumped Into Teh Sea And Changes Into a Mermaid.

"MELODY! Shouted Ariel

Ariel Ran After Melody.  
She Also Leaps Into teh Water And Changes Into a Mermaid.

"CAPTAIN!  
What Shall We Do! Exclaimed Gibbs

"Keep Trying To Free The Ship...Ariel And Melody Will keep That Things Busy.

"Aye, Sir...

Eric Sighed As He Walked Over And Looked Into Teh Water.

"be careful... Whispered Eric

[Meanwhile, Under The Sea]

Melody Was Chasing The Mutant Mermaid At High Speed.  
Both Moving Like a Torpedo Through The Water...

Ariel Soon Joined Melody In Teh Chase.  
All Teh While, Sebastian Was Screaming In Ariel`s Hair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"GIVE BACK THAT LOCKET! SHouted Melody In Anger

The Mermaid Just Snickered At Melody.  
She Swam Into a Small Hole In Teh Side Of Teh Rocky Island.

Melody Followed, As Did Ariel.  
Both found Themselves Moving through a Long Tunnel That Twisted An d Turned In All Directions.

Melody Lost Sight Of The Mermaid, But Still Kept Going.

Soon, Melody And Ariel Shot Out Of The Undersea Tunnel And Into An Air Pocket.  
Once There...They Used Their Amulets To Change Back Into Humans.

They Found Themselves In a Cavern...Obviously INSIDE The Island.  
With teh Only Way Out Being The Watery Tunnel On teh Ground That They Just came Out Of.

"Where...Is She? Said Ariel

Melody Wiped Some Water From Her Face.

"i don`t know...but, she`s here somewhere.

Sebastian Trembled In fear.

"M-Maybe We Should Turn B-Back!  
This Place Is Giving Me De` Creeps, Mon!

Melody Marched Into Teh Cavern With a Stern Look On Her face.  
Ariel Sighed As She Followed Her daughter...With Sebastian Trembling In Her Hair.

"i miss my old job...  
I NEVER Had To Do Anything Dangerous When I Was De` King`s Advisor.

At They Traveled Through The Cavern...  
They Noticed It Was Damp...And Littered With Human Bones And Skulls.

"I`m Getting a BAD Feeling About This. Said Ariel

Melody Then Heard Something In Teh Distance...  
It Sounded Like The Melody That came From Chris`s Music Box/Locket

She Quickly Ran Down The Tunnel, Ariel Also ran.  
The Two Soon Reached a Large Chamber...That Was Filled With Bones And Pools Of Water.

And, There...Sitting On a Throne Of Stone.  
Was The Mutant Mermaid...Holding Oceanna`s Locket With a Grin.

She Snapped The Lid Closed And Chuckled Evily.

"You Know...I Really, REALLY Hated That Song. Said The Mermaid, Whose Voice That Of "Twisted Beauty"

The Mermaid Flicked Her Tail Around As She Played With The Locket.

"It Was The Same Song That Oceanna`s Wife Sung To That BRAT Of Theirs...

Ariel And Melody Stared At The Mermaid As She Continued To Rant.

"CURSE THAT JACK OCEANNA!...And His Wretched Kind!

The Mermaid Shifted Her Tail Into Legs And a Leotard.  
She Then Began To Twirl The Locket By It's String From Her Clawed Finger.

"No Doubt Your Wondering Who I Am...  
Well, Allow Me To Introduce Myself.

The Mermaid Bowed With Mock Grace.

"I Am NAUTILINA...The Last Of a Once GRAND And SUPERIOR Race Of Mermaids.  
Cursed To Live My Life As An OUTCAST, Due To My..."Hidious Appearance"

"You Killed Those Sailors... Began Ariel

Nautilina Smiled.

"Yes...I Did.

"WHY!  
THEY WERE ALL GOOD MEN!...MEN WITH FAMILIES!

Nautilina Chuckled Cruely.

"Do I Look Like I Give a D$%?  
I HATE HUMANS!, ALL HUMANS! Shouted Nautilina At High Volume

"Humans Are Nothing But PESTS In An Otherwise "Perfect World".  
They Seek To DESTROY Sea Creatures WIth Their Nets, Hooks, Harpoons And POLLUTION!

Nautilina Smiles.

"Although...They Do Have SOME Uses.

Nautilina Grabs a Bone And Licks It.

"You Want Your Precious "Sailors" Back?

Nautilina Grabs a Skull And Tossed It At Ariel.

"Here...Take It.  
I`m Done With Him.

Ariel`s Eyed Widen, She Then Throws The Skull At Nautilina...Who Crushes It In Her Hand.

"Your a MONSTER!

"Depends On Your "Perspective" Of Monster.

Nautilina Sniffs Loudly.  
She Then Approached Ariel.

"There Is Something Different About You...You Don`t Smell Like Other Humans.

Nautilina Sniffs Ariel, Who Backs Away From Her.

"YES!...  
You Have The Scent Of a MERMAID Upon You...a Mermaid "Corrupted" By Magic.

"I Turned Myself Human, Yes... Said Ariel

"Why?  
Why Would You Reject Your Noble "Aquatic" Heritage?

"I...Fell In Love.

Nautilina Hissed Loudly.

"You Mean With...A HUMAN!

"Yes.

"BAH!  
How UNSPEAKABLE!...What Kind Of Mermaid Actually Shares Ones Life With One Of Those BARBARIANS!

Nautilina Then Glares At Melody.

"And Worse...Actually "Conceives" With One.  
I Can Smell The Stench Of Humans On This One...

Melody Glares At Nautilina.

"HEY!  
Eric Is DIFFERENT From Other Humans...ALOT Are. Defended Ariel

"BAH!  
All Humans Are The Same...And, OUR KIND Will Never Be Safe Until They Are ALL DESTROYED!  
That Is Why I Uncovered The Mystical "Heart Of The Ocean" From The Ancient Ruins Of a Lost Civilisation...  
With The HEART, I Could Attain Absolute Control Over THE SEA!...Far More Than Those Puny "Sea Tridents".

Nautilina Paced Around a Bit.

"See, My Plan Was Simple...  
By Using The Crystal Heart, I Was Going To Raise The Sea Levels Of Teh ENtire Ocean.  
Make The Tides Rise Until Every Single Spec Of Land Was UNDERWATER!...Completing Eliminating "Land" Itself.

Ariel And Melody`s Eyed Were Widened In Shock.

"B-But, That Would Of Killed THOUSANDS Of Innocent People!

"Billions... Added Nautilina, Who Faced Ariel

"Yes...ANd, I Would Of Succeeded Too.

Nautilina Then Gritted Her Sharp Teeth.

"but, then...OCEANNA Came Along!  
That Blasted Pirate Actually STOLE THE HEART Before I Could Use It!  
And, He Even Managed To Hide It away Somewhere...I Searched For YEARS!, But I Never Could Recover It.

Nautilina Then Lashed Out.  
a Tentacle Of Water Formed From One Of The Pools And Cut At a Stone Wall.

"I hated Oceanna Til The Day He Died...  
My Only REGRET Was That I Wasn`t The One Who Killed Him!

Nautilina Narrowed Her Eyes.

"darkscar robbed me of my ultimate victory...my revenge.

The Evil Mermaid Then Put On a Creepy Smile.

"Which Brings Something Else To Mind...

Nautilina Approached Melody.  
She Waved The Locket In Her face.

"Where...Did...You...GET THIS!

"What?

Nautilina Snarled At Melody.

"Don`t Play Coy With Me...  
This Locket PLAYS That Song That Oceanna`s Wife Always Sung.  
I Remember Him Having It "Specially Made" As a Gift For His Newborn Son.  
Now, Tell Me...(Shouting) WHERE DID YOU GET IT!

Melody Glared At Her.

"it belongs to my BOYFRIEND.

Nautilina Raises Her Eyebrow.

"Boyfriend?

"Chris...Chris Oceanna.  
The Locket Belongs To HIM.

Nautilina Has a Look Of Shock On her Face.  
But, Shock Soon Turns To Rage.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Nautilina Lashed Out a Water Tenticle At a Stone Wall, Scarring It.

"so...That Brat Still Lives.  
I Thought He Perished Along With His Parents.

"He`s Been Living With Us In Our Castle...  
Until Darkscar Invaded Our Kingdom And Kidnapped Him.

Nautilina Eyed Melody.

"Kidnapped Him?

"Yes...

Nautilina Thinks a Bit.

"that doesn`t make any sense...  
Darkscar HATES Oceanna As Much As I Do, Why Would He Let The Boy Live?

Nautilina Thinks a Bit.

"unless...

The Mermaid Then Grins And Evil, Twisted Smile.

"Of Course...It All Makes Sense Now!  
Darkscar Must Want The Heart, Too!  
And, He Believes That Chris Must Know Of It`s Where-a-bouts...

Nautilina Then Cackles Wickedly.

"THIS IS PERFECT!  
I Shall Soon Have My Revenge Yet!...And, The Heart Of The Ocean Shall be MINE AGAIN!

"GIVE ME THE LOCKET! Shouted Melody

Nautilina Eyed Her.

"Oh, Very Well...

She Tossed Melody The Locket.

"I Never Liked That Song, Anyway.  
Besides...I Have BIGGER FISH TO FRY.

Nautilina They Raised Her Hands.  
The Chamber Begins To Fill With Water From The Pools.

Soon, Everyone Is Underwater.  
Nautilina Turns Her Legs Into a Tail...While Ariel And Melody Hold Their Breath.

"Now...BEGONE!

Nautilina Opens Her Hands, And a Jet Stream Sucks The Two Out Of The Chamber They travel Through The Tunnels...Until They Are Thrown Out Of The Island.

Ariel And Melody Quickly Swim Up To the Surface.  
Once Up, They gasp For Air...They Then See Eric`s Ship Moving Towards Them.

"ARIEL!  
MELODY!

Ariel Smiles.

"ERIC!

Eric Tosses Them SOme Ropes.

"CLIMB UP!  
WE`RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!

Ariel And Melody Grab Onto The Ropes And Are Pulled Up.  
They Fall Onto The Deck Of Teh Ship And Breath Heavily.

"WHat Happened Back There?

Ariel Sighed.

"Well...We Met An Old Enemy Of Chris`s Father.  
And, We May Of Found Out WHY Darkscar Kidnapped Him.

"Really?

ARiel Nodds Her Head.  
She Then Faces Gibbs.

"Mister Gibbs...Ever Hear Of "The Heart Of The Ocean"?

Gibb Sighs Sharply.

"aye...i do.  
but, i really wish that wasn`t the case.

As The Ship Sails Away Into the Water...a Dark Figure Follows Them Closely.  
a Frilled Dorsal Fin Cutting Through The Water Like a Sharp Knife.


	7. Heart of the Ocean

The Little Mermaid copyright Hans Christian Anderson/Disney

Pirates of the Caribbean copyright Disney

Mermaids Of The Caribbean Chapter 07: Heart Of The Ocean

[Darkscar`s Ship, Isla Crusoe]

The Dark Ship Of Captain Darkscar Pulled Near The Tropical Island Of Crusoe...  
The Island Was Abandoned, Devoid Of Any Life...And According To Chris, THIS Was Where The Treasure Was.

On Deck, Darkscar Smiled As He Looked Through His Telescope.

"We Are So Close To That Crystal, I Can Practicly TASTE IT!

He Turned To His First Mate.

"Fetch The Boy...We`re Going Ashore Immediatly.

The First Mate Nodded.

"Aye, Captain...

The First Mate Walked Through The Doors That Lead Inside The Ship.  
He Soon Reached The Door To Chris`s "Cabin", Which Was Guarded By Some Pirates.

He Opened The Door...Where He Saw Chris Sitting Up On The Cot.

"Time To Go, Oceanna...You`ve Got Treasure To Find.

Chris Narrowed His Eyed And Sneared.  
He Got Up And Marched Out Of The Cabin...Followed By The Pirates.

Once On Deck, He Met Up With Darkscar.

"It`s Time To Earn Your "Pay", Oceanna...  
Lead Me To The Treasure...And, I May Allow You The Choice Of Joining My Crew.

Chris Glared At Him.  
Darkscar Then Chuckled.

"remember...don`t try anything "funny".  
or, that princess of yourn will PAY WITH HER LIFE.

Chris Growled AT Him.

"Let`s Just Get This Over With.

Darkscar, Chris And The Pirates Were Soon In Some Rowboats And Were Headed For The Island...  
While This Was Going On...a Merman In Armor Surfaced And Saw The Whole Thing.

"the pirate captain...  
I Must Return And Tell King Triton!

The Mer-Soldier Dove Underwater And Swam Away At High Speed.

[Meanwhile, On The Island]

Chris Walked Through The Sandy Beach Of The Island, Followed By Darkscar And His Pirates.

"OKay, Boy...Where Be The Treasure?

"BE PATIENT!  
i need to think...

Chris Stood Still And Looked Around The Island.

"now...what did the page in my father`s journal say again?

Chris Looked And Saw What Looked Like a Trail Of Rocks.

"Stone Steps...

Chris (And The Pirates) Followed The Rocks.  
They Soon Reached a Pair Of Palm Trees That Grew Outwards...Forming An "X".

"X Marks The Spot, Indeed..." Said Chris With a Smile

Darkscar Grinned.

"BOYS!  
Get Out Your Shovels And START DIGGING!

As The Pirates Began To Dig a Large Hole Into The Ground...  
Chris Turned And Grabbed a Narrow Shaped Conch Shell And Hid It In His Pocket.

a few Minutes Later...The Pirates Struck a Blunt Object.

"WE HAVE SOMETHING CAPTAIN!

Darkscar Looked As The Pirates Brushed Some Dirt Away...  
He Saw Medium Sized Chest With The "O" Insignia Branded On It.

The Pirates Raised It Up And Laid It On The Ground Before Darkscar.  
The Pirate Captain Drew Out His Sword And Smiled Menacingly.

"After Searching The Seven Seas For Over a Decade...The Heart Of The Ocean Is FINALLY MINE!

Darkscar Striked The Rusty Lock With His Blade, Shattering It.  
He Bends Down And Slowly Opens The Lid Of The Chest...

But, Darkscar (Along With The Other Pirates) Bore Shocked Expressions At What Was Inside...

a Piece Of Paper.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Darkscar In Rage

He Grabbed The Paper And Squeezed It.

"WHERE IS THE TREASURE!  
WHERE IS THE BLOODY HEART!

"Jack Oceanna Must Of Buried That Fake Treasure On Purpose... Said One Of the Pirates

Darkscar Kicked The Empty Chest.

"BLAST IT ALL!  
Even In death, Jack Oceanna Taunts Me!

Chris Eyed Him.

"For Some "Feared Pirate Captain"...Your Not Too Smart.

Darkscar Glared At Him.

"I Wouldn`t Be Mocking Me When I`m In a BAD MOOD, Boy...

Chris Snatched The Paper From Darkscar.

"My father Was No Fool, Darkscar...  
You Really Think He`d Bury The Heart In Such An OBVIOUS PLACE!  
This Paper Isn`t a Joke...It`s a Clue.

"Clue?

Chris Show Darkscar What Was On The Paper.  
Darkscar realised It Was The Cutting From a Map...  
And, It Showed The Arctic Ocean, WIth a Red X Marked On a Glacier.

"The Arctic Ocean?

"The Place Where The Treasure Is REALLY Buried...

Darkscar Grins.

"Jack Oceanna Always Was Cunning Like a Fox...

Darkscar Turned To His Crew.

"We Set Sail For Teh Arctic Ocean AT ONCE!

While Darkscar Was Distracted, Chris Stuffed The Paper Into The Conch Shell Then, He Tossed It Into The Hole That The Pirates Dug.

"BOY!  
Let`s Go...

Chris Walked WIth The Pirates...Grinning To Himself.

[Meanwhile, In Atlantaca]

"CRUSOE ISLAND! Exclaimed Triton

"Yes, Sir...That`s Where I Last Saw Them.  
But, That Was a Few Hours Ago...They May Of Left By Now.

Triton Sighed.

"Well, I Suppose It`s Better than Nothing...  
Go Find Ariel And Tell Her To Head For Crusoe Island...  
Hopefully, She`ll Find a Clue As To Where This Darkscar is heading Next.

"Yes, Your Majesty...

The Mer-Soldier Swam Away.  
The Sea King Sighed As He Rubbed His Head.

"Father...

Triton Looked To See Attina Swim Up To Him.

"Yes, Attina?

Attina Sighed Softly.

"How Is The Search Going?

"Better Than It Was...  
But, I`m Still No Closer To Recovering My Granddaughter`s Boyfriend.

Attina Hung Her Head.

"I Hope We Find Him, Soon...He`s a Nice Boy.

"So I`ve Heard.

Attina Sighed.

"Well, I`m Going To Join My Sisters...  
Their a Little Worried About Chris, Too.

Attina Left Her Father Alone.  
She Swam Into a Room Where Her Other Sisters Were At.

"I Still Think We Should Be Out There... Said Aquata

"There Is Nothing We Can Do, Aquata! Said Attina

"You Don`t Know That!  
We Could Be Out There, Helping To Find Chris!

"We`re Not Adventurers, Aquata... Began Arista

"EVen If We DID Find Him...What Could We Do?

Aquata Crossed Her Arms And Growled.

"fine...but, i still don`t like it.

Attina Sighed As She Sat Down.

"none of us, do...  
It`s All Up To Ariel, Now.

[Later, At Eric`s Ship]

Some Pirates And Sailors Searched Through Their Telescopes.  
The Sailors Were Pretty Upset That Their "Scopes" Were Shorter Than The Pirates, Though.

"CAPTAIN!

Eric Rushed Over.

"There It Is...ISLA CRUSOE!

Eric Looked Out And Saw The Island.  
Ariel And Melody Soon Joined Him.

"Is That Where Darkscar Was Last Sighted? Asked Melody

Ariel Nodded.

"Yes...But, I Don`t See Him ANYWHERE.

Melody Sighed WIth Grief.

"Then...He`s GONE!

"All The Same, We Should Search The Island.  
I Don`t Think Darkscar Has What He Wants, Yet...We May Find a Clue On Shore. Said Eric

"Aye, Captain... Said The Sailor

The Ship Pulled Near The Island.  
Eric, Ariel And Melody...Along With Some Sailors And Pirates Rowed Over To The Island.

"This Island Isn`t Too Big...We Should Spread Out And Search. Said Eric

The Sailors And Pirates Nodded They Walked In Different Directions...While Eric, Ariel And Melody Walked Together.

Eric And Ariel Notices Melody Was Silent.

"Melody, Honey...Try Not To Worry Too Much.  
Chris Is a Survivor, I`m Sure He`ll Be Okay Til` We Can Find Him.

Melody Sighed.

"I`ll Relax ONLY When Chris Is Back In My Arms...

Just Then, Melody Noticed An Odd Trail Of Rocks...Along With Footprints.

"There...  
Darkscar Must Of Came This Way.

Eric Looked.

"Sure Looks That Way.

Melody Ran, Following The Trail Of Stones.  
She Then Reached The Crossed Palm Trees...Where a Lareg Hole Was Dug Up.

Ariel And Eric Soon Arrived.  
They Also Noticed An Empty Treasure Chest Laying On the Ground.

"By The Look Of It...Darkscar Didn`t Find What He Was Looking For. Said Eric

"But, Where Is He Now! Said Ariel

Melody Looked Into The Hole...She Saw a Shiny Sea Shell.

"chris...

Melody Jumped In Teh Hole And Grabbed The Shell.  
She Climbed Up And Joined Her Parents.

"Chris Knows I Love Seashells...  
He Must Of Left This For Me To Find.

Melody Clutched The Shell.

"He`s Hoping I`m Looking For Him... Said Melody With Tears In Her Eyes.

Melody Then Sees a Paper Stuffed Into It.  
She Pulls It Out And Looks At The Paper.

"The Arctic Ocean? Said Ariel

"It Must be Where The Heart Is Really Buried...Darkscar Must be Going There. Said Eric

"And...Chris Is Telling Us Where To Go. Said Ariel

Melody Clutched The Paper In her Hand.

"i`m so close...so very close.

[Later, In The Arctic Ocean]

Darkscar`s Ship Sailed Through The Friged Waters Of The Artcic Circle...  
The Ship Pull Near The Glacier That Chris Said Was On The Map (Which He Somehow "Misplaced")

Eventually, They Were On The Icy Glacier And Walked Over Towards The Opening Of An Ice Cavern.  
Darkscar Stopped, Along With His Pirates...He Grabbed Chris`s Shoulder.

"You Go First...

Chris Smirked As He Walked Into Teh Cavern Ahead Of The Others.  
After Several Minutes That Felt Like Hours...They Reached a Large Chamber.

At The Center Was An Object Made Of Ice...Where The Heart Of the Ocean Lay.  
It Basicly Was a Dark Blue Crystal...Shaped Like a Heart.

"There It Is...THE HEART OF THE OCEAN! Exclaimed Darkscar

"LET`S GET IT! Shouted a Pirate

Darkscar Grabbed The Pirate Before He Could Bolt.

"NO!  
Jack May Have Set a Trap...Let The Boy Take It.

Chris Eyed Him, Then Approached The Crystal.  
He Reached Over Slowly And Touched It...Nothing Happened.

So, Chris Picked Up The Crystal.

"Great...Now, Give It To Me.

Chris Glanced At darkscar...Then Grinned.

"sure... Said Chris, In a Dark Tone

Chris Turned To face The Pirates.  
Teh Crystal Began To Glow Bright Blue.

Suddenly, a Blast Of Water Shot From Teh Crystal...Knocking The Pirates Down.  
Chris Then Ran Out Of Teh Chamber And Through The Tunnel.

"GRRRRRR!  
Blast That Boy! Growled Darkscar

He Got Up And Drew Out His Sword.

"AFTER HIM, YOU RATS!  
DON`T LET HIm GET AWAY!

The Pirates Drew Out Their Swords And Ran After Chris.

Chris Soon Made It Outside.  
He Could Hear The Pirates Approaching From The Cavern.

So, He Continued To run Across The Glacier He Head For The Water...And Hoped The Crystal Would Offer Some Protection.

But, Before He Could Jump Into The Water...Something Else Jumped Out.

Chris Looked And Saw What Looked Like a Mutated Mermaid...One With LEGS Staring Right At Him WIth Yellow, Predatory Eyes And Grinning With Razor Sharp Teeth.

"hello...oceanna. Said Nautilina

"You...K-Know Me?

"Well...Not Personally.  
But, I DID Know Your Father. Said The Monsterous Mermaid

Chris Gulped.

"Why Do I Get The Feeling that Isn`t a Good Thing...

Nautilina Smiled, Her Eyes Narrowed WIth Amusment.  
She Then Bears a Crazed Expression And Raises Her Arms...Created Various Tentacle Of Water Behind Her.

"oh, boy...

"Now...GIVE ME MY CRYSTAL!

Just Then, a SHot Rang Out.  
Nautilina`s Shoulder Bled From The Fire Of a Pistol.

She And Chris Looked To See Darkscar Running AFter Them.

"THAT CRYSTAL BELONGS To ME! Shouted Darkscar

Nautilina Hissed Like a Serpent/Panther.

"never...NEVEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Nautilina Leaped Pass Chris And Lunged At Darkscar And His Band Of Pirates.  
She Slashed At The Pirates, SLicing Through Flesh With Her Clawed Hands And Feet.  
The EVil Mermaid Even Bit Some WIth Her Sharp Teeth...Apparently Poisoning Them With Her Green Saliva.

Chris Took Advantage Of This Chaos and Leaped Into Teh Water.  
The Arctic Ocean Was FREEZING, But He Managed To use The Power Of The Crystal Kept Him Warm.

Chris Then Took a Deep Breath And Dove Underwater...AWAY From The Reach Of Darkscar`s Cannons.  
As He Swam Away From The Glacier And Darkscar`s Ship...He Saw Another Figure Dive Into teh Water.

It Was Nautilina...Now Looking More Like a Mermaid With a "Strange" Fish tail.  
She Swam Through The Water Like a Shark On Teh Hunt, Darting Her Reptilian Eyes Around.

Though Chris Didn`t Know Much About This Mermaid...He Knew She Wasn`t To be Trusted.  
So, He Hid From Her In a Forest Of Some Seaweed, While Nautilina Moved Swiftly Through The Water.

"I Know Your Here, Human...You Might As Well COME OUT!  
For It Is Only a MAtter Of Time Before You RUN OUT OF AIR...And Drown.

Chris HAted To Admit It...But, She Was Right.  
Though Chris Could Hold His Breath Longer Than Most People...He Knew He Would Have To Surface SOMETIME!

If He Stayed Underwater...He Was Dead.  
ANd, If He Tried To Surface For Air...He Was STILL Dead.

He Saw Only One Way Out Of This...He Had To TAKE DOWN This Mermaid.

Once Nautilina Made a Pass, Chris Quickly Swam Out And Grabbed a Larg Chunk Of Coral.  
He Hid Behind a Rock As He Saw a Mermaid-Like Figure Approaching.

He Waited...Then, Once The Figure Got Close.

WHAM!

Chris Clobbered The Mermaid WIth His Coral.  
But, Nearly Lost His Breath When he Saw It Wasn`t The Mutant Mermaid...But, MELODY!

Melodt Rubbed Her Head WHere It Got Hit.

"C-Chris?

Before Chris Could Do Anything...He Heard a Voice.

"OCEANNA?

Melody`s Eyes Widened.

"NAUTILINA!  
SHE`S HERE!

Melody Grabbed Chris And They Both Hid Behind a Rock.  
Nautilina Swam Over And Floated Still As She Searched Around.

Melody Held Her Breath.  
Just Then, Chris Tugged On Her Shirt.

"what is it?

Chris Franticly Pointed At His Mouth.  
Melody Realised He Needed Air To Breath...So, She Pressed Her Mouth On His And Blew Air Into His Lungs.

"hey...

Melody And Chriis Looked Up To See Nautilina Looked Down At Them From The Rock.

"Am I "Interrupting" Anything?

The Evil Mermaid Flexed Her Hand, Showing Her Sharp Claws.

"SWIM!

Melody And Chris Swam Away As Nautilina SLash At Them, Cutting Through The Water.  
As The Teens Swam Away...Nautilina Gritted Her Teeth In Anger.

"oh, now you don`t...

Nautilina Motioned Her Hand And Created a Water Tenticle Which Extended And Lassoed Chris, Coiling ARound Him Like a Snake.

She Then Reeled Him To Her And Squeezed His Neck, Trying To Choke Him.

"GIVE ME THE CRYSTAL!...while you still have a neck.

Melody Looked Back.  
Then, Became Overcome With Rage.

She Shot Out In Blistering Speed And Rammed Into Nautilina Like a Cannon Ball.  
The Princess Pinned The Mutant To a Rock And Began To Punch Her face Hard.

"STAY...AWAY...FROM...MY...BOYFRIEEEEEEEEEEEND!

Nautilina Shifted Her Tail Into Legs And Kicked Melody Away.  
She Then Shifted Her tail Back And Charged After Her.

But, Before She Could...Ariel Struck Her Down.

"MELODY!  
TAK CHRIS BACK TO THE SHIP, NOW!

"B-But, Mom!

"GO!  
I`ll Hold Nautilina Off!

Melody Swam Up To Chris And Lead Him Away.  
They Both Swam To a SHip And Surfaced...Chris Gasped For Air.

"DAD!

Eric Looked Over To See Melody And Chris.  
He Tossed Them a Rope And Pulled Them Onto The deck Of The Ship.

Melody Changed Back Into a Human As Chris Coughed Out Seawater.

"You Okay, Chris?

"y-yeah...i`m fine.

Melody Then Hugged Chris Tightly.  
She Then Kissed Him Passionetly, Crying a Bit.

"for a moment...i was worried i`d never do that, again.

Chris Hugged Melody.

"at least you safe.

Chris Then Noticed The Men Surrounding Him.

"oh, no...Not More Pirates!

"Hello, Chris... Said Gibbs

"How DO You Know Who I Am?

"I Knew Your Father...He Was a Friend Of Mine.

"Good To Meet SOMEONE Who Does.

Suddenly, a Body Is Thrown From The Water And Onto The Deck Of The Ship.  
Everyone Sees Ariel (Battered And Beaten) On The Deck Of The Ship.

"ARIEL!

Eric Knelt Down To Her.  
Ariel STruggled To Open Her Eyes.

"E-Eric...

Just Then, Nautilina Leaps Onto The deck Of The Ship.  
She Glares At Everyone, Baring Her Sharp Teeth As She Snarled Like a Beast.

The Sailors And Pirates Ready To Attack, But Chris Stops Them.

"Who Are You...And, What Do You Want?

Nautilina Glares At Chris.

"I Am NAUTILINA, Child...And What i Want is MY CRYSTAL BACK!

"Your Crystal!

"Yes...  
Many Years Ago, That Very Crystal You Hold In Your Hands Was STOLEN FROm ME!...By Your Father.  
I`ve Spent a Lifetime Searching For It!...Now, I have Finally Found It.

Nautilina Chuckles.

"How Ironic...  
I`ve Searched Every Tropical Island, From The Caribbean To The Singapore.  
And, All Thsi Time...Teh Crystal I Seeked Was Hidden In The Arctic Ocean!  
HA!, I Never Would Of Dreamed That Jack Would Sail THIS FAR Just To Keep It From Me.

Nautilina Approached Chris.

"I`ll Be Taking Back What`s Mine Now...PLEASE. Said NAutilina, Holding Out HEr Hand.

"DON`T DO IT, CHRIS! Shouted Ariel

"She`s CRAZY!  
Nautilina Wants To Destroy All Huamns By Submerging Land Underwater!  
You Give Her That Crystal, And She`ll FLOOD ThE ENTIRE WORLD!...Just Like She Tried To Do, Before!

Nautilina Snarled At Ariel.

"Quiet, You!

Nautilina Turned Back To Chris.

"GIVE ME THE CRYSTAL!  
And, I MAy Let You Live To Be My PET...

Chris Eyed Nautilina.  
He Then Narrowed His Eyes And Clutched The Crystal Heart.

"Never...

Nautilina Grinned.

"oh...So UNWISE.

Water Began To Flow From Nautilina`a Body.  
Creating Liquid Armor Over Her That Was Solid Enough To Cause Damage.

Several Water Tentacles Formed From The "Back" Of The Armor As Well.  
The Evil Mermaid Struck At Chris With The Water Tentacles, Who Managed To dodge Them.

The Pirates And Sailors Tried To Attack, But She Just Tossed Them Aside Like Ants.  
She Continued To Advance For Chris...Who Held The Crystal Up, Which Glowed Brightly.

At That Moment...Nautilina`s Liquid Armor Became True Water And Fell Apart.

"Clever Boy...  
I Can`t Tell If Your Actually Using That Crystal Properly, Or Just Stopping Me By Accident!

Chris Eyed Her.

"How Can You Do that?

Nautilina Raised AN Eyebrow.

"What?...THIS.

Nautilina Motions Her Hand, causing Some Water To Move Like a Serpent.

"In Ancient Times...All Mermaids Could "Waterbend".  
It Was An Ability Where We Could Manipulate All Forms Of Liquids And Adapt Them Into Combat...  
Sadly...Modern Day Mermaids Have Lost This Skill, Among Other Talents.

"Like You "Instant Legs"?

Nautilina Winks.

"You Got It.  
Anyway...It`s Not Just Water That I Can Control.  
I can Freeze Water To Created ICE And SNOW...

Nautilina Fires An Ice Blast As Chris, Who Manages To Leap Away.  
But, Slips And Falls Against Teh Frosted Floor.

"And, Heat It Into STEAM And FOG.

Nautilina Blows And Fills The Area WIth a Dense Fog.  
She Hides Within It, Becoming Totally Invisible...

Chris Gets Up And Looks Around.  
He Is Suddenly STruck Down From Behind, Followed By a Sinister Laughter.

He Is Then Grabbed By His Neck From Behind.  
The Steam Disappears And Nautilina Forced Him To Face Her...Placing Her Face Directly In His.

"Is THIS Really The Best You`ve Got!  
HA!, You Are So Pathetic!...Had I Been Fighting Your Father, He Would Of Struck Be Down By Now!  
And You Actually Have The Nerve To Call Yourself His Son...You Hardly Pass Off As a "Relation"

Nautilina Squeezes His Neck, Choking Him.

"LET HIM GO!

Melody Chaged After Her.  
But, Is Knocked Down By a Stray Water Tentacle From The Sea.

"You Know...I Was Kind Of Excited When I Discovered You Were Still Alive.  
I Thought I Was Finally Going To gain a Chance At REVENGE Against Your Father...By Killing His Only Son.  
But, Seeing How EASY It Is To Defeat You...I Am So "Let Down", Killing You Isn`t Gonna Be That Much Fun.

Chris Struggles At Nautilina Tightened Her Grip.

"Oh, WHAT THE HECK!...I`ll Live With It.

Nautilina Draws Out a Claw And Moves The Razor Edge Near Chris`s Throat.  
But, he Kicks Her In The Gut...REAL HARD.

The Mermaid Yells Out In Pain, Releasing Chris.

As Chris Gets Up...Nautilina Looks At the Moon.

"I Have One More Trick, Too...  
One That Took Me YEARS To master.  
a Techique SO COMPLEX...I Can Only Do It During a Full Moon.

Nautilina Opens Her Hand, Chris Suddenly Feels His Body Freeze.  
Then...His Body Moves Like a Ragdoll, He Realises Nautilina Is Controling His Movement.

"That`s Right, Boy...I Can Even Control Your "Bodily Fluids"  
I Can Force You To Do What Ever I Want...Or, Just Make You Suffer.

Chris Glares At Her As His Body Trembles a Little.

"now...Give My My Crystal, "Slave".

Chris Tried To Resist, But He Feel His Legs Moving On Their Own.  
His Arm Reaching Out As To Give The Crystal To Nautilina.

"There You Go...CLOSER.

"n-no!

Chris Tried Harder To Resist.  
His Body Jerking Around a Bit As He Struggles To Regain Control.

"You Resist Me Far Great Than Other Humans...Guess You DO Take After You Father.  
But, Even HE Couldn`t resist Me For Very Long...Unless He Somehow LUCKED OUT.

Chris Gritted His Teeth.

"i make...my own luck.

The Crystal Suddenly Glows.  
Electros Spark From The Dark Blue Gemstone.

Nautilina Eyes It.

"what th-

The Crystal Strikes The Mermaid With Volts Upon Volts Of Electricity.  
Nautilina Shrieks Out At High Volume As Her Body Is Surged With The Energy.

She Soon Loses Her Hold, And Chris Is Freed.  
He Falls To The Ground...As Did Nautilina.

He Got Up And Saw The Mermaid Laying Motionless, Her Body Smoking.

Chris Walks Over To Her.

"CHRIS, STAY BACK! Shouted Ariel

But, It Was Too Late.  
With Lightning Speed, Nautilina Bite Chris On The Shoulder...HARD.

Chris Yells Out As The Mermaid`s Dagger-Like Teeth Cuts Into His Flesh.  
She Soon Releases Him, Letting The Boy Fall Down To The Ground.

Melody Wakes Up To See This.

"CHRIS!, NO! Shouted Melody In Horror

Nautilina Wipes Some Blood From Her Mouth And Grins As Chris LAys On teh Ground, Clutching His Stinging Wound.

"Time To Join Your Father In The Afterworld, child...

Nautilina Raised Her Hand Up, Ready To Strike.  
But, Then...She Suddenly Stopps.

Nautilina Gasps, Trying To Breath.  
She Falls To Her Knees And Clutched Teh Gills On Her Neck.

"N-NO!  
not now!

Nautilina Looks At Her Hand.  
It Was Dry, With Skin Cracking.

"the lightning blast...It Must Of-

Nautilina Falls On All Fours.  
She Feels Like Her Body is On Fire...

"n-need...water.

Melody Runs Over And Kicks Her Across The Jaw.  
She Kneels Over To Chris And cradles Him In Her Arms.

"Chris!  
CHRIS, LOOK AT ME!

Nautilina Struggles To Grab Onto Teh Rail Of Teh Ship.  
She Glares At Melody...Then, Growles WIth Rage.

"revenge...will be...MIIIIIIIIIIIIINE.

The Mermaid Climbs Over The Rail And Falls Into The Water.

"GIBB!  
GET THE SHIP AS FAR FROM HERE AS YOU CAN! Shouted Eric

"Aye, Captain!

After a few Minutes, The Ship Soon Sails Away And Into Open Water.  
Melody Continues To Hold Chris...Who Was Shivering For Some Reason.

"Chris?

Ariel Changes Into a Human And Runs Over To Them.

"Mom, Something is Wrong With Chris!

Ariel Knelt Down.  
She Pulled Down Chris`s Shirt And Saw The Wound.

Their Was Green Slime On The Bloody Gashes.

"oh my gosh...  
Chris Must Of Been POISONED By The Bite!

Melody Begins To Panic, Tears In Her Eyes.

"Chris!  
CHRIS!, WAKE UP!

Chris SLowly Opens His Eyes.

"m-melody?

Melody Tried To Smile, But She Is Still Crying.

"I`m Here, Chris.

"melody...

Chris Closes His Eyes.

"CHRIS!  
NO, CHRIS!  
PLEASE!, DON`T LEAVE ME!

Melody Sobs Loudly.  
Ariel Presses Her Ear On His Chest.

"he`s still alive...I Can Hear His Heart.

Melody Looks At Her Mother.

"He Is?

"Yes...But, It`s VERY WEAK.  
We Need To Get Him Inside And Out Of The Cold.

"OKAY!

Melody Picks Chris Up And Carried Him Inside Teh Ship.  
Ariel Looks Over And See`s The Blue, Crystal Heart Laying On The Deck.

She Bent Down And Picked It Up.  
As She Held It In Her Hand...She Felt It's Power Pulsing.

"all this...for a magic crystal.

Ariel Sighed Sharply.  
Eric Walks Over To Her.

"We Need To Get Back To The Atlantic Ocean, Eric...  
If We Can Get There, Then My father Can Protect Us.

Eric Nodded.

"Good Idea.

Eric Ran For The Helm And Took The Wheel.  
Ariel Clutched The Gem In Her Hand, Then Stuffed It In Her Pocket.

"if we lose chris over this blast thing...i don`t know what i`ll do.

Meanwhile, Darkscar`s Ship Was Just Leaving The Glacier.  
Darkscar Saw Eric`s SHip Leaving From His Telescope.

"DROP CANVAS! Shouted Darkscar

"I Will Not Let Oceanna Take What`s Rightfully Mine.

"What Is Our Heading, Captain? Asked The First Mate

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!  
We Sail For Their Home: The Atlantic Ocean.

"Aye, Captain...

Darkscar Glared Out Into The Distance.

"You Took Advantage Of My "Generous" Hospitality Before, Oceanna...  
But, This Time...I`ll "Take No Quarter".  
Your Death...Shall Me MINE.


	8. Davy Jones

The Little Mermaid copyright Hans Christian Anderson/Disney

Pirates of the Caribbean copyright Disney

* * *

Mermaids Of The Caribbean Chapter 08: Davy Jones

[Eric`s Ship, Later That Night]

Melody Was In a Cabin Sitting Beside Chris.  
He Was Laying On a Cot, With Blankets Over Him...

Melody Wiped a Wet Rag Over His Head As He Continued To Tremble.  
The Poison Was Making Him SICKER, And The Medicine That The Sailors Gave Him Wasn`t Working That Well...

Melody Sighed Sharply.  
Fear Was Overcoming Her...Fear That After EVERYTHING She Did To Find Chris And Rescue Him.  
She Was Going To Lose Him All Over Again, That She Was Going To Have To Watch Him Die...Helpless To Do ANYTHING.

"oh, chris...please be alright.

Chris Had Very Raspy Breathing And Seemed To be Cut Off From All Sensation.

"chris... Began Melody, Getting Up Close To Him

"i`m not sure if you can hear me...but, i need to say this.

Melody Exhaled Deeply.

"i love you, chris...i love you more than my own life.  
and, i know you feel the same way...how you sacrificed yourself for me.

Melody Wiped a Tear Away.

"i need you, chris...i need you to get better.  
i can`t live without...not after everything we`ve been through.

Melody Held Chris`s Hand.

"i need you to stay with me...  
one day, i will be queen...and, i need you there as my king.  
i don`t care if you are a pirate!...and, if worse comes to worse then...i`ll be a pirate with you, and be your pirate queen.

Melody Teared Up.

"and...maybe, we could have our own family.  
but, i won`t do it without you!...i can`t.

Melody Looked At Chris.  
He Was Still In a Weakend State...

Melody Cried, Then Leaned Over And Kissed Chris On His Lips.

"come back to me...please.

Ariel Watched This Scene From a Crack In The Door.  
She Silently Walked Off, Wiping a Tear From Her Eye.

[Later, On Deck]

Ariel Looked Out Into The Horizion As The Ship Sailed...  
The Reflection Of The Moon Cast Upon The Endless Seas.

Eric Walks Up To Ariel.

"You Okay?

Ariel Say Nothing.  
She Just Leans Over And Kisses Her husband.

"Whoa...Where Did That Come From?

Ariel Teared Up.

"I Was Just...Remembering.

"Remembering What?

Ariel Sighed.

"Remembering How I Got Here In The First Place...Living My Life As a Human.

"oh...That.

Ariel Sighed As Old Memories Came Back.

"Funny...It`s Been So Many Years.  
And Yet, I Can Still Remember The Night I First Saw You Like It Just Happened Yesterday...  
But...I Did Forget Some Things, Like Just How Much I really Loved You Back Then.

Ariel Looked At Eric.

"I Was Willing To "Sell My Soul" Just To Be With You...

Eric Looked Into Ariel`s Eyes.

"Do You regret Anything?

Ariel Sighed.

"That Isn`t Easy To Answer, Eric...  
I Don`t Regret Loving You Or Choosing To Stay With You On Land Nor Do I Regret Our Daughter Melody...i`ll never regret that.

Ariel Then Narrows Her Eyes.

"But...I DO Regret The Mistake I nearly Made By Doing So.

"Ursala?

Ariel Nodded.

"yes...her. Said Ariel, Speaking In a Rare "Dark" Tone

"Has Anything Changed Between Us? Asked Eric

"Only That We Don`t Show Our Love Enough...  
I Just Saw Melody Say Things To Chris...Things That Made Sense.

Ariel Looks Into Eric`s Eyes.

"She Really Loves Him, Eric...She Really Does.  
Like I Loved You Back Then...And Still Do!

Eric Looks At Ariel And Knows Something Is Wrong.

"Ariel...Are You Okay?

Ariel Sobs a Little.  
Eric Hugs His Wife, Who Accepts This Embrace.

"if i ever lost you...i don`t know what i`d do.  
i think melody feels the same way about chris.

Eric Sighed, Knowing She Was Right.

"I`m Scared, Eric...I`m Scared Our Daughter Will Lose Everything.

"hey...your the one who said "we have to have faith".  
And, You Were Right...Sometimes FAITH Is All We Really Have When Times Get Tough.

Ariel Sighed.

"i know...  
it`s weird, eric...

Eric Looks At Her.

"The MORE I Spend Time With That Boy...The More I Start To feel He`s Like a "Son".

Eric Nodded.

"I Feel The Same Way...

Eric Leans Over To Ariel, Who Gazes Into His Eyes.

"eric... said Ariel, Swooning a Bit

As They Move Their Faces Closer, Ready For a Kiss.

FWOOSH!

Eric And Ariel Quickly Turn To See a Ship Rise Up From The Water.  
The Ship Looks Frightning, Like It Was Made Of Barnacals With Seaweed Sails.  
Seawater Pours From It's Deck As It Floats Upon The Surface Of The Sea...

"what in th-

Gibbs See`s The SHip And Immediatly Rings The Bell, Sounding An Alarm.

"ALL HANDS, TO STATIONS!

The Sailors And Pirates Scamble Around.  
Gibbs Joins Eric And Ariel And Pulls Them Away From Teh Rail.

"Gibbs!, What Is It!

"The Flying Dutchman, Sir.

Ariel`s Eyes Widen In Shock.

"The Flying Dutchman!  
The Ghost SHip Of DAVY JONES!  
Impossible!, That`s Only a MYTH...Right?

"I Wish It Were...

At That Moment, Melody Ran Out The Doors Of The Ship.

"MOM!, DAD!  
WHAT`S GOING O-

Melody Suddenly See`s The Ship Beside Theirs.

"oh, my-

Just Then, Figures Appears Out Of Nowhere...  
They Looked Like Pirates, But Their Bodies Resembled Sea Creatures And Parts Of Shipwrecks.

The "Fishy Pirates" Surrounded The Other, Wielding Strange Weapons.  
They Grabbed Most Of Teh Crew, REstraining Them From Attacking.

Melody Ran Over To Her Parents.

"MELODY!

"Mom, WHAT`S GOIN ON!

Just Then, a Lound Clacking Was Heard.  
Eric, Ariel And Melody Looked To See a Man Walk Down The Deck.

The Man Looked Like a Captain...  
But, His Face Resembles An Octopus With a Tentacle Beard.  
His Hand Had An Index Finger That Was a Long Tentacle, While His Other Hand And Leg Was That Of a CRAB His Coat Was Covered WIth Barnacles And Dripping With Seawater.

"davy jones... Said Ariel In Disbelief And Fear

Jone Took Out a Pipe a Smoked It.

"Where Is The Boy?... Said Davy Jones, An An Accented Voice

"B-Boy? Said Eric

"The Boy Who Is Dying...I Sense His Time Is Running Out.  
I have Come To Claim His Soul, Either In Servitude To Me...Or, To Be Ferried To The "Other World".

"Chris? Said Melody

Davy Jones Smiled.

"So...Chris Is His Name.  
Where Is He?...Bring Him To Me.

Melody Immediatly Grabbed Her Father`s Sword And Drew It Out.  
She Pointed It At Davy Jones, a Stern Look On Her Face.

"YOUR NOT TAKING CHRIS!...i won`t let you.

Davy Jones Chuckled.

"That Isn`t For You To Decide, Lass!

"LIKE HECK IT IS!  
If You Want To Take Chris, YOU`LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!

Davy Jones Glared At Melody, Obviously NOT AMUSED.

"Do Not TEMPT ME, Girl...

Melody Ran Up And Slashed At Jones...Who Stepped Back Away From The Blade.  
He Then Grins As He Draws Out His Own Sword.

"Looks Like I`ll Be Leaving With TWO SOULS, Tonight...

Melody Struck At Joned Angrily...Who Blocked With His Sword.

"MELODY! Shouted Ariel

"DON`T DO IT, GIRL! Screamed Sebastian

Melody Ignored Them And Grinded Her Blade Against Jones.

"Do You Know Who You Are Dealing With, Girl!  
I Am DAVY JONES, Captain Of The FLYING DUTCHMAN!  
To All Who Dwell Under The Sea And Above It...I AM DEATH.

Melody Glared At Jones.

"i lost chris once...I Am NOT Going To Lose Him, AGAIN!

Jones Shoved Melody Away And Lunged For An Attack.  
Melody Blocked The Best She Could, But Was Shaken a Bit From Jones Strength.

"Let Me Guess...You Love This Chris?

"YES!, I DO!

"Bah!  
Love Is Such a Dreadful Bond...And Yet, So EASILY SEVERED.

Melody Glared At Him.

"you know NOTHING of love...

"Oh, I Do...Trust Me.

Melody Gritted Her Teeth.  
She Lashed At At Jones, Knocking Him Away.

She Yelled Out In Rage Then, Rushed Forwards And Plunged The Sword Into His Chest.

Jones Yelled Out In Pain...But, Then Laughed.  
Leaving Melody Stunned And Confused.

"Guess Nobody Told You...I`m a HEARTLESS Wretch!

Jones Struck Melody With His Crab Claw.  
He Ripped Out The Sword, Then Grabbed Melody By The Neck.

He Pinned Her Against a Wooden Wall, Squeezing Her Neck With His Crab Claw.

"MELODY! Shouted Ariel

[Meanwhile, Deep Within Chris`s Mind]

Chris Stood Alone Within a Dark, Endless Area.  
He Roamed Around...Looking For a Way Out, But Was Hopelessly Lost.

As He Walked, He Heard Voices In His Head.

"CHRIS!, HIDE IN THE CLOSET!" Said a Woman`s Voice...Who Chris Knew To Be His Mother

"MOMMY! Shouted a Younger Chris

The Next Thing Heard Was The Clanking Of Swords And The Fire Of Pistols.  
Followed By The Cruel And Menacing Laughter Of Darkscar.

Chris Fell To His Knees And Cried.

"gone...their all gone. Muttered Chris

(("Such a Poor, Unfortunate Soul...)) Said a Voice That Chris Didn`t Know

He Looked And Saw a Stange Figure Appear.  
It Looked Like a Woman With White Hair And Blue Skin...WIth Her Lower Half Being Black Octopus Legs.

Chris Didn`t Know It, But This Was The Spirit Of Vanessa...The Mother Of Ursala And Morgana.

(("Losing Your Parents At Such a YOUNG AGE...How Dreadful))

Vanessa Stroked Chris`s Face With Her Tentacles.

(("Now, Look At You...The Weakling Son Of An Otherwise INVINCIBLE Pirate.  
If Your Father Were Alive Today, He`d Be ASHAMED Of WHat You Are))

Chris Looked At Her, His Head Then Hung Down.

(("DON`T LISTEN TO HER!")) Said An Angelic Voice

Chris Looked To See a Mermaid With a Blue Tail.  
Her Hair Was Tied And Ginger Colored...She Looked Like Ariel And Wore a Coral Crown.

Chris Didn`t Know It, But This Was The Spirit Of Queen Athena...Ariel's Mother.

(("Your Father Loved You, Chris.  
And, You Can Only Be You, Chris...No One Else.  
Your Father Never Once Doubted The Man You Would One Day Be.))

(("YOU ARE WEAK, CHRIS!  
But, How Could YOU Ever Measure Up To Your Father`s Greatness?)) Snapped Vanessa, Still Wrapping Her Tentacles

(("You Are Just a Child...Even Your Father Was Once a Beginner At Your Age.  
Just Trust In Yourself, Chris...You`ll Become a Great Man Someday.)) Said Athena

(("Your Father Was a Criminal...Just Like YOU ARE.  
He Robbed, Pillaged And Plundered All Across The Seven Seas!)) Said Vanessa

(("Only To The Corrupt...He Never Once Laid a Hand On The Innocent)) Said Athena

(("He Defyed Countless Laws!))

(("Sometimes For The Greater Good...Rules Need To Be Broken.)) Said Athena, Sternly

Chris Narrowed His Eyes

"She`s Right...My Father Was a Pirate AND a Good Man.  
And, I`m Tired Of Being Ashamed Of Who I Am...Of Who My Father Was.

Vanessa Wrapped Her Tentacle Around Chris`s Hand.

(("Aren`t You Forgetting?...His DEATH?  
Despite All He Did, Your Father Died For NOTHING!))

Athena Grabbed Chris`s Hand

(("He DIED Defending Those He Loved...His Family.  
Like Chris Has Done With His "Unofficial" Family))

Athena Looked To Chris.

(("Chris...I Understand The Pain You Feel.  
But, Your Parents Are Never Really Gone...  
They Still Live In The Memories You Have Of Them...And The Lessons You Have Learned From Them.))

Chris Nodded, Tears In His Eyes.  
The Darkness In The World Surrounding Him Suddenly Faded Away, Until He Was In a Beautiful Valley.

Vanessa Stood Still, Looking Paniced.  
Chris Glared At Her Sternly.

"get out.

Vanessa Disappears In a Puff Of Smoke.  
Athena Smiled As She Placed Her Hand On His Shoulder.

(("Go Home, Chris...It Isn`t Your Time.  
You Belong With Melody, And She Belongs With You.))

Chris Nodded.

Athena Smiled.

(("take care of my granddaughter...))

Chris Eyed Her.

"Grandd-

Chris Suddenly Saw a Bright Flash...Then, Nothing.

[Meanwhile, Back On Deck]

Davy Jones Squeezed His Crab Claw On Melody`s Neck As He Pinned Her Against a Wall.  
His Crewmen Held The Screaming Ariel And Eric Down While He Choked Her.

"Tell Me, Princess Melody...DO YOU FEAR DEATH!

Melody Glared At Him.

"n-not as much as...your breath. Said Melody

Davy Jones Narrowed His Eyes.  
He Drew Our His Sword And Readied To Impale Her.

"MELODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

BANG!

Davy Jones Yelled Out As His Hand Got Shot, Dropping His Sword.  
He Turned To See Chris Standing Away With a Smoking Pistol Aimed At Him.

"Drop The Girl, "Squidbeard".

Melody Looked At Chris With Joy.

"CHRIS!

Davy Jones Eyed Him.

"Your Suppose To Be Dead or Dying!

"Apparently Not...

Davy Jones Huffed.  
He Released Melody, Causing Her To Fall On The Floor.

He Approached Chris And Stared At Him.

"Your Certainly a LUCKY Boy...

"I Make My Own Luck.

Jone Growled AT Him.

"Why You Little-

"It`s Over, Jones...  
As You Can See: Nobody On This Ship Is DEAD or DYING So...You Have No Further Business Here.

Davy Jones Narrowed His Eyes, Then Huffed.

"LET`S GO, BOYS!  
We`re Just Wasting Our Time Here...  
There Are OTHER Souls That Need Claiming Within The Seas.

Jones And His Crew Disappeared Into The Darkness.  
Everyone Looked To See The Flying Dutchman Dive Underwater...And Disappear.

Chris Approached The Rail And Looked Into The Water.

"I Think I Like The Crazy Mermaid Better Than That Guy... Said Chris

Melody Wasted No Time And Hugged Chris Tightly.

"chris...

Chris Leaned Closer To Melody.

"Mel-

SLAP!

Melody Slapped Chris Across That Face.

"not sure if i derserved that... Muttered Chris

"THAT`S FOR SCARING ME!

Chris Shrugged.

"Okay, I Guess I Deserved It.

"You Also Deserve This.

Melody Kisses Chris.

"But, How?...How Did You Recover? Asked Melody

Chris Rubs His Head.

"Not Sure, Exactly...  
Guess My WILL POWER Was Stronger Than The Poison.

"Or, Maybe The Medicine Was Working... Said a Sailor

"B-But...How Can That Be!  
Surviving Something Like THAT IS Impossible! Said Eric

Chris Looked At Him.

"Not Probable, Either...  
But, It`s Like I Said To "Fishface": I Make My Own Luck.

Gibbs Chuckled.

"Aye...Much Like Jack Did.  
I Swear, You Remind Me More Of Him Ev`ry Day.

Chris Smiled.

"Well, I Am His Son...But, That Isn`t The Point.  
The Point Is I Am An Oceanna...a Pirates AND a Good Man.

Melody Smiled Then Kissed Chris On Teh Cheek.

"I Always Knew That, Chris...ALWAYS.

Eric Sighed Sharply, While Ariel Just Smiled.

"Okay...Fun Times Over.  
Now, Let`s Get Out Of Here.

BOOM!

a Cannonball Narrowly Misses Their Ship.  
Everyone Looks Over And See`s Darkscar`s Ship Approaching.

"And, Let`s Try Doing It QUICK! Said a Sailor

Chris Clentched His Fist.

"No...No More Running.  
Darkscar`s Gonna Relentlessly Pursue Us No Matter Where We Go...  
I`m Going To End This NOW...

Chris Eyed Them.

"READY THE GUNS!  
We`re Blowing This Monster Away...FOR GOOD, THIS TIME.


	9. Showdown at Sea

The Little Mermaid copyright Hans Christian Anderson/Disney

Pirates of the Caribbean copyright Disney

* * *

Mermaids Of The Caribbean Chapter 09: Showdown At Sea

[Pacific Ocean, 3:45AM]

Eric And Darckscar`s Ships Circled One Another, Cannons Popped Out Of The Broadside Of Both Ships...  
Darkscar Stood At The Helm, Looking Through a Telescope And Saw Chris Oceanna As The Helm Of Eric`s Ship.

"So...The Boy Has Finally Become a Pirate."

Darkscar Lowered His Spyglass And Narrowed His Eyes.

"Well, We`ll See Just How Much Of His Father He REALLY IS."

"Order, Sir?" Asked The First Mate

"FIRE CANNONS!  
Make Sure They Can`t Escape Us..."

The First Mate Grinned.

"Aye, Captain..."

The Pirates Soon Fired Their Cannons At Eric`s Ship.

[Meanwhile, At Eric`s Ship]

Various Cannon Balls Tore Through The Sails Of The Ship.

"THEIR TEARING US APART! Shouted a Sailor

"Then, TEAR THEM APART! Shouted Chris

"AYE!  
FIRE ON THEIR MASTS!

"BELAY THAT! Ordered Chris

"Everyone Looked At Him.

"Fire On Their Broadside...Aim For The Cannons.  
If They Can`t Fire On Us, Then We`ll Have a Better Chance.

"YOUR DAFT, BOY! Shouted Anna Maria

"Daft Like Jack! Said Gibbs

He Turned To The Sailors And Piartes.

"ALL HANDS!  
FIRE AT THE BROADSIDE!, Blow Their Cannons Away!

The Sailors And Pirates Fired Their Cannons.  
Chris watched As Holes Appeared On The Side Of Darkscar`s Ship.

It Wasn`t Enough To Sink It, But Their Cannon Fire Was Decreasing.

Chris Smiled.

"eat that, "scarface"..."

[Meanwhile, On Darkscar`s Ship]

"CAPTAIN!  
MOST OUR CANNONS ARE DESTROYED! Exclaimed a Pirate

Darkscar Growled.

"Blast That Boy...he`s better than i thought.

"What Should We Do!

Darkscar Narrowed His Eyes.

"PREPARE TO BOARD THEIR VESSEL!  
We`re Finishing This, NOW...

Soon, The Pirates Grabbed Thier Ropes And Swung Across To Eric`s SHip.  
Everyone Got Out Their Swords And Began To Fight On Deck.

Darkscar Was Soon On Board Eric`s Ship And Searched Around.

"OCEANNA!  
WHERE IS MY CRYSTAL!

Ariel Swung Down And Kicked Darkscar Down.  
The Pirate Captain Got Up And Drew Out His Sword.

"BLAST YOU, WENCH!

Ariel Reached Into her Pocket And Flashed The Crystal Heart.

"Looking For This?

Darkscar`s Eyes Grew WIde.

"the crystal...GIVE IT TO ME!

Ariel Stuffed The Heart Into Her Pocket.  
She Then Drew Out Her Own Sword And Took a Fighting Stance.

"TRY AND TAKE IT!

Darkscar Grinned.

"So Be It...TO THE LOCKER WITH YOU!

Darkscar And Ariel`s Swords Clashed, Creating Sparks From The Friction.  
Ariel Was Surprising Good, Blocking And Countering Darkscar`s Attacks.

"Your Pretty Good...For a QUEEN.

Ariel Smirked.

"You Think I`m Just Some "Poofy Snob"  
That Spends My days Sitting On a Throne And Sipping Tea!

Ariel Struck At Darkscar, Knocking Him Back.

"I Was Quite The "Adventurer" Back In My Youth...

Darkscar Did a Sweep Kick, Knocking Ariel On Teh Ground.  
He Then Pointed The Tip Of His Blade At Ariel.

Chris And Melody However, Spotted This.

"You Should Of Stayed In The Palace Where You BELONG...  
Now, Give Me The Crystal And I Won`t "Mess Up" That Pretty Face Of Yourn.

Ariel Glared At Him.

"Never...

"Have It Your Way!

"ERIC! Shouted Chris

Eric Turned And Saw Darkscar Standing Over His Wife.  
He Quickly Swung Over By a Rope And Impale Darkscar In The Back...But, Darkscar Didn`t Do Anything.

Everyone Stared In Shock.

Darkscar Laughed, He Then Quickly Turned And Knocked Eric Down He Pulled The Sword Out Of His Back, Then Threw It At The Royal.

"There Is a REASON I Am The Most Dreaded Pirate In All The Seven Seas...

Darkscar Approached Eric, Stepping Into The Moonlight.  
His Body Becomes Skeletal, Resembling a Corpse WIth Tattered Clothing.

"I Am IMMORTAL...SO Long As I Hold THIS.

Darkscar Reached Into His Shirt And Pulls Out a Neclace...  
a Necklace With a Golden, Sun Shaped Medalion That Bore a Skull On It.

"Anyone Who Touches This CURSED, AZTEC GOLD...Is Granted IMMORTALITY.  
That`s Why No Man Has Ever Killed Me, Because I CAN`T BE KILLED!

Darkscar Draws His Sword.

"Too Bad The Same Can`t Be Said For You...

"ERIC! Shouted Ariel

Just Then, Melody Swings Over And Tackled Darkscar.

"LEAVE MY DAD ALONE, YOU MONSTER!

Darkscar Grabbed The Girl And Threw Her Into a Wall He Then Approached Her, His Appearance Human Now.

"DIE YOU, WENCH!

darkscar Raised His Sword And Readied To Impale Her.  
But, Chris Swung Down And Landed In Front Of Melody...Taking The Hit Meant For Her.

Melody Looked In Terror As The Sword Was Sticking Out Of Chris`s Back.

"CHRIS!, !

Ariel And Eric Were In Shock And Terror.  
Darkscar Just Laughed.

"AT LAST!, I HAVE KILLED THE BOY!

Chris Was Slumped Down.  
Then, He Suddenly Grabbed Darkscar And Glared AT Him.

"Guess Again, Scarface...

Chris Kicked Him Down.  
Darkscar Looked Up In Shock.

"Impossible...How Can You-

Chris Walks Up To Him.  
The Moonlight Shine On Chris...Making Him Skeletal.

Darkscar Was In Terror, While The Others Were Just Surprised.  
Chris Then Held Up His Own Meldalion Necklace...Grinning a Skeletal Smile.

"I Know Your Confused, So...Allow Me To Explain.

-[Flashback]-

Chris Is In The Ice Caver With darkscar And His Crew.  
He Lifts Up The Crystal Heart...But, See`s a Gold Medalion Under It.

Chris: (Voice Over) It Seems My Father Must Of Figured Someone Like YOU Would Try And Force Him Into Leading The Way To The "Heart Of The Ocean"...  
So, He Left a Little Piece Of INSURENCE...In Case Such a Thing DID HAPPEN.

Chris Picks Up The Medalion.

Chris: (Voice Over) At The Time, I Didn`t Know What It Was Or What It Could do...  
But, I DID Know That My Father Obviously Left It For a Reason.

Chris Hides The Medalion In His Pocket.

Chris: (Voice Over) So...I Hid It Away, Until I Could Figure Out What To Do WIth It.

-[End Of Flashback-

"It Was Only AFTER You "Spilled The Beans" On The Medalion That I KNEW Why My Father Left It: Instant Immortality...So I Could STOP YOU!

Chris Admired The Gold Coin.

"My father Always Did Like Giving Me Gifts...  
And It Seemed That Even In Death...He Had One Last Gift To Give.

Chris Pulled Out His Sword And Toss It At darkscar, He Then Drew Out His Own Sword.

"Now, Try To Kill Me...

Darkscar Growled In Rage.  
He Lunged After Chris And The Two Clashed Swords...  
Their Forms Alternated From Human To Skeletal As The Moved Through The Shadows Of The Ship.

"CHRIS! Shouted Melody

"DON`T WORRY ABOUT ME!  
JUST KEEP THE CRYSTAL SAFE!

Melody Ran Over To her Parents And Helped Them Up.  
They Watched As Chris And Darkscar Fought From Shadows To Moonlight.

"This Night Keeps Getting Weirder And Weirder...

Chris Knocked Darkscar Down.

"You Lose, Darkscar.  
Even If You DO Get The Heart...I`ll Just Follow You Wherever You Go and TAKE IT!  
And, Not Even DEATH Can Stop Me From Being Your WORST NIGHTMARE...

Darkscar Growled.  
He Slashed At Chris, Knocking Him Back.

He Then Ran Off And Grabbed a Rope.  
Darkscar Swung Back To His Ship.

"HE`S RETREATING!

Chris Narrowed His Eyes.

"oh, no, he`s not...

Chris Grabbed a Rope.

"CHRIS!  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Exclaimed Melody

"That Man Murdered My Parents And Made Me An Orphan Since I Was Three He Is NOT Getting Away From Me...Not THIS TIME!

"But, Chri-

"STAY HERE...I`ll Be Back, I promise.

Chris Swung ON The Rope.  
Melody Watched As Her Boyfriend Headed Towards Darkscar`s Ship.

"please be alright...

[Meanwhile, On Darkscar`s Ship]

Darkscar Walked Onto The Shadowed Helm.

"SIR?

"DROP CANVUS!  
We`re Leaving...NOW!

"But, Sir...What About The Crew Still On Board?

"FORGET THEM!

Chris Suddenly Lands Onto The Helm Of Darkscar`s Ship.

"Not Much Of a Captain, Now Are You?

Darkscar Looks At Chris.

"YOU!

Chris Draws Out His Sword.

"you and me have BUSINESS, darkscar...

"Business?

"For EIGHT LONG YEARS, I Lived My Life Alone All Because Of YOU!  
I Still Remember The Day You Killed My Mother And Father...And RUINED MY LIFE!  
How I Hid In a Closet, Watching Helplessly As You Stabbed My Father`s Heart And Shot My Mother In The Head..."

Chris Approached Darkscar.

"now...After So Many Years Of Misery.  
Their Deaths Are Going To Be Avenged...By Your OWN.

Darkscar Laughed.

"And HOW Are You Going To Do THAT!  
I`m Immortal, Remember!

"Only When You Touching The Medalion...  
But, If I Take It Away...I Also Take Away Your Immortality.

Darkscar`s Eyed Widened In Terror.  
Chris Eyed Darkscar`s Medalion.

"I Like Your Necklace...

Darkscar Drew Out His Sword And Attacked Chris.

"I WILL NOT DIE BY THE LIKES OF YOU!

"YOU`VE LIVED LONG ENOUGH, DARKSCAR...Far Too Long.

Chris And Darkscar Fought Against Each Other.  
The Other Pirates Did Nothing, Since They REALLY Couldn`t Do Anything Anyway.

Meanwhile, King Triton Rose Up From The Water Along With His Soldiers.

"THERE THEY ARE, SIRE! Said a Mer-Soldier

Triton Looked At Darkscar`s Ship...Then, Realised Something.

It Was The SAME PIRATE SHIP That Killed Athena Many Years Ago.

"no...it can`t be.

Old Memories Came Flooding Back.  
The Ship...The Pirates...Athena...The Rocks...Then, Silence.

Rage Consumed The King.  
His Trident Glowed Brightly, Sparking With ELectricity.

Ariel Saw This From Eric`s Ship.

"oh, no...  
DADDY, NO!...CHRIS IS STILL ON THAT SHIP!

But, Triton Couldn`t Hear His Daughter He Aimed His Trident At The Pirate Ship, Charging It With Power.

Chris Locked His Sword With Darkscar.  
Then, He Saw Triton From Afar...And Smiled.

He Then Twisted Darkscar Around And Restrained Him From Behind...Forcing Him To Watch Triton.

"An Eye For An Eye, Darkscar...  
You Took What Was Precious From Me...Now, Someone Else Will Do The Same.

Darkscar Gazed In Abolute Terror.

"no...

"Say Goodbye To Your Precious Ship.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Triton Fired a Blast Of Lightning At Darkscar`s Ship.  
It Exploded In a Blinding Flash, Followed By a Firey Blaze That Sank Into The Darkness Of The Ocean.

Melody Gazed In Shock At This.

"no...

She Teared Up.

"chris...

[Meanwhile, Underwater]

Chris Opened His Eyes And Found Himself Underwater...With Bits And Pieces Of The Ship Falling Down.  
He Soon Realised That He Didn`t Need To Breath...No Doubt The Work Of The Meldalion.

As He Swam Around, He Saw Darkscar Charged AFter Him.

"!

Darkscar Grabbed Chris And The Two Fought Underwater.

"YOU DESTROYED MY SHIP!, MY CREW!  
I Swear, I Shall Gain My REVENGE!

Chris Grabbed Darkscar`s Medalion And Tugged On It.  
Darkscar`s Anger Became Fear As Chris Looked Down On Him With Emotionless Eyes.

"Begun By Blood...By Blood UNDONE."

Chris Jerked The Medalion, Snapping It Off.  
Darkscar Returned To Being Normal, MORTAL Human.

He Screamed At Him But, Water Began To Fill His Lungs.

Chris Kicked Him Away.  
But, Before The Pirate Captain Could Do Anything...The Mast Of His Ship Fell Ontop Of Him.

Chris Watched As Darkscar Disappeared In The Dark Abyss Of The Ocean.  
He Then Released Darkscar`s Medalion...Which Also Disappeared Into The Darkness.

Chris Then Swam Up, Heading Towards The Surface.

[Meanwhile, At Eric`s Ship]

"I Swear, I Didn`t Know!" Said Triton, Feeling Guitly About What Happened To Chris

"Maybe He Survived... Said Sebastian

Just Then, Chris Emerged From The Water.  
Since The Clouds Had Hid The Moon, he Looked Normal Now.

"CHRIS!

Chris Swam Back To Eric`s Ship.  
He Stopped When He Saw The Hulking Merman Holding The Trident.

"Let Me Guess...King Triton?

The King Nodded.

"Thanks For Blowing Darkscar`s Ship Away...Really Helped.

Teh Sailors Tossed Down a Rope And Pulled Up Chris.  
He Rested On Deck, While Melody Hugged Him Tightly.

"oh, chris...YOUR OKAY!

"How Did You Survive That Explosion? Asked Triton, Looking Over From Atop a Water Funnel

"sea turtles... Joked Chris

He Removed His Medalion And Put It In His Pocket...Making Himself Normal.

"What Happened To Darkscar? Asked Eric

Chris Smiled.

"He Has An APPOINTMENT With Davy Jones.  
And, Without His Medalion...He`s Not Going To Miss It.

"Then...It`s Over?

Chris Nodded.

"yeah...it`s over.  
Execpt For One Thing.

Chris Got Up And Faced Ariel.

"The Crystal...

Ariel Took The Crystal Heart From Her Pocket.  
She Gave It To Chris, Who Just Looked At It.

"my father was right to hide this thing away...  
Control Over The Sea Is TOO POWERFUL For Anyone Man.

Chris Approached Triton Over The Rail Of The Ship.  
He Handed Teh Sea King The Crystal...He Took It.

"Hide It Somewhere Safe...Where NO ONE Will Find It: Man Or Mermaid.

Triton Nodded.

"i know just the place.

The Sea King Turned Away.  
He and His Mer-Soldiers Disappeared Underwater.

Chris Sighed Sharply.  
He Then Turned And Approached The Last Of Darkscar`s Pirates...Who Gibbs And His Crew Had Restrained.

"Order, Chris? Said Gibbs

Chris Eyed Them.

"P-P-PLEASE...HAVE MERCY, OCEANNA!" Pleaded One Of The Rogue Pirates

"I See No reason Why I Should...I have Every Right To Shoot You All And Feed You to The Sharks.  
Exepct For The Fact That I Would Be As Cruel As Darkscar By Doing That...

Chris Thought a Bit.

"We`ll Do this According To The Pirate Code."

Chris Turned To Gibbs.

"Lock Them In The Brig.

"Aye, Sir...

Gibbs And The Pirates Drug Darkscar`s Crew Down To The Brig Of the Ship.

"Chris, What Are You Going To Do? Asked Melody

"Something That`ll Be Fair...And Not Get My Hands Dirty.

Chris Turned To Eric.

"Where Is Teh Nearest Deserted Island?

"a Few Miles Away.

"Take Us There...It`s About To Become Their NEW HOME.

[Several Hours Later, The Next Morning]

Darkscar`s Pirates Were Standing At The Sandy Beach Of An Island While Chris And The Others Stood AT The Deck Of The Ship.

"Well, Good Luck...Your Gonna Need It.

"YOU CAN`T JUST LEAVE US HERE! Shouted The Rogue Pirates

"It`s Either THIS or The Hangman`s Noose...Consider This An Act Of Mercy.  
Who Knows!...If Your Lucky, You Might Get Picked Up By a Passing Ship.

"WAIT!  
We`ll Join Your Crew!, WE`LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY!

"Why Should I Sail With "Cutthroats" Like YOU!  
Half Of You Guys Probably Helped Darkscar Murder My Parents...Among Other Crimes.

"BUT-

"See Ya...

Chris Turned To Gibbs.

"Take Us Out Of Here...

"aye, Captain...

Eric`s Ship Soon Sailed Away, leaving Darkscar`s Pirates Behind.

"With Any Luck, Those Idiots Will Kill Each Other By The End Of The Day. Said Anna Maria

"Like Cuttlefish? Said Ariel

"Aye...

Eric Faced Chris.

"So, Now What?...We Go Home?

"Not Just Yet...  
FIRST, We Stop By Tortuga And Drop Off Gibbs And His Pirate Friends.

"Okay, That Makes Sense.

Chris Sighed.

"Well...If You Need Me, I`ll Be In My Cabin.  
It`s Been a Crazy Week And I Need Some Rest.

Chris Walked Off And Entered The Ship`s Door.  
Melody Sighed, Then Decided To Follow Him.

Ariel Smiled, While Eric Sighed.

"she`s growing up... said eric

"yeah, she is.

Ariel Kissed Eric.

"all grown up.

[Meanwhile, In Chris`s Cabin]

Chris Was Laying On a Cot, When The Door Knocked.

"YEAH!

"it`s me... Said Melody

Chris Sighed.

"come in.

Melody Walked Inside And Looked AT Chris.  
She Sat Beside Him As He Sat Up.

"here...

Melody Handed Chris His Locket.

"My Locket...

"I Kept It With Me The Whole Trip...  
It Helped Me, Made Me Think Of You.

Chris Sighed Sharply.

"i`m so sorry, melody...  
I`m Sorry For Everything I`ve Put You Through.

"It Isn`t Your Fault, Chris.

"Oh, No?...  
Sometimes I Feel That If You Never Found Me, None Of This Would Of Happened.

Melody Eyed Him.

"Chris, I Am GLAD I Found You that Day...  
If We Had Never Met, My Life Would Of Been Empty.

Melody Leaned Over And Kissed Chris.

"I Love You...And ALWAYS Will.  
Nothing Will Ever Change How I Feel About You...Not Even Pirates And Sea Monsters.

Chris Looked Into Melody`s Eyes.

"i wish i could believe...that we have a future.  
but...i`m scared, melody...i`m afraid we`ll end up like my parents: with a happy ending cut short.

Melody Touched Chris`s Face.

"Have Faith Chris...EVerything Will Be Okay.

Chris Held Her Hand And Sighed.

"I Was So Scared, Melody...I Thought I Would Lose You.

"I Felt The Same Way...

Chris Smiled At Melody.

"Chris, Could You Do Something For Me?

"WHat?

"hold me...  
I`ve Been Away From You for SO LONG...I missed you.

Chris Relented, By Did What She Said.  
He Wrapped His Arms Around Melody, Who Curled Up Into His Embrace.

Chris Began To Relax.  
Resting His Face Against Melody`s Dark Hair.

"i missed you, too...

"Promise Me You`ll ALWAYS Be With Me?

Chris Sighed With a Weak Smile.

"I Wouldn`t Want To be Anywhere Else...I Promise.

Melody Smiled As She Rest In Chris`s Arms.

[Meanwhile, Somewhere Else]

Darkscar Awoke On The Desk Of a Ship...  
His Vision Was Blurred, But Soon Cleared.

He Found Himself On a Dark Green Ship Of Barnicals And Seaweed Surrounded By Pirates That REsembles Fish And Other Sea Creatures.

a Man Soon Walked Up To Him...With An Octopun Face.

"D-D-Davy Jones? Said Darkscar, In Terror

Davy Jones Grinned.

"Captain Darkscar...DO YOU FEAR DEATH?


	10. Aftermath

The Little Mermaid copyright Hans Christian Anderson/Disney

Pirates of the Caribbean copyright Disney

* * *

Mermaids Of The Caribbean Chapter 10: Atlantacan Aftermath

[Atalan, a Few Days Later]

Chris Walked Up From The Beach And Over To a Grassy Area Near The Atalan Palace...  
He Walked Over And Stopped At Two Wooden, Make-Shift Crosses Wedged Into The Ground.

Chris Had Put Them There In Memory Of His Parents...  
He Had No Idea Where Their Bodies Were Now At, So This Was The Best He Could At "Burial".

He Knelt Down And Sighed.

"hey mom...dad.  
just wanted to tell you that we won...i beat the man that took you away from me.

Chris Sighed Sharply.

"but...i don`t feel any better.  
Your Death`s Don`t Hurt As Bad Now That Yoru Avenged, But...it still hurts.

Chris Wiped Away a tear.

"i miss you both...so much.  
i just hope your proud of me.

Just Then, Melody Walked Up Behind Him.

"They ARE Proud Of You, Chris...Because I Am.

Chris Looked AT her, Then Sighed.  
Melody Knelt down And Hugged him.

"I Wish I Could Of Known Them...

"so do i...

Melody Touched Chris`s Face.  
She Brought His To Her, Then Kissed Him.

"your not alone, anymore...

"i know that, now...thank you.

Melody Smiled.

"Chris...I`m Going To Visit My Grandfather In Atlantaca.  
And, I Was Hoping You`d Come With Me...

"Underwater?

Melody Giggled.

"Don`t Worry...Mom Is Lending You Hers.

"She Is?

"Yeah...  
She And Dad Said They need Some "Quality Time" Together.  
And, They Said I Could Visit Grandfather With You.

Chris Thought About This.

"I Don`t KNow...

"PLEASE?  
It`ll Be Fun!...Besides, I Want Grandfather To Know You Better.

Chris Looked AT Melody, Then Sighed.

"alright...I Can`t Really Say No To Those Eyes.

Melody Smiled.

"GREAT!

She Then Hugged Him.

[Later, Underwater]

Melody Swam At a Steady Pace.  
She Was Now In Mermaid Form, With a Dark Red Fish Tail And a Golden Seashell Bra.

"Chris, You Holding Up?

Chris Was Also In Mermaid Form.  
He Wore No Shirt And Had a Blue Tail...But, He Wasn`t Use To This And Kept Crashing Into Things.

"not good... Said Chris, His Voice Muffled

Melody Sighed, Then Smiled.  
She Swam Over And Helped Him Up.

"I`m More Used To Swiming With Legs...Not a Tail.

"Look, Just Pretend Your Legs Are Tied Together...

"Okay, Fine.

Chris Tried To Pretend This Was The case.  
He Eventually Started To Swim Better...And Not Flip Around And Crashing Into Stuff.

"There, You Got It...

"Thanks...  
So, How Far is This Atlantaca?

"Not Far.

Melody Swam Over a Hill, Chris Followed.  
They soon Saw An oddly Shaped Castle Tower Over a City.

"There It Is...

"Wow.  
Now, That`s a Sight.

Melody took his Hand And The Two Swam Towards The Undersea Kingdom.  
They Swam Over The Aquatic City, Populated By Various Merpeople...Much Like Regular People On Land.

"Interesting..." Said Chris As He Looked Down

They Soon Reached The Gates To The Palace.  
There, They Met Some Merguards That Were Stationed There.

"HAULT!  
State You-

"Princess Melody With My Boyfriend, Here To See My Grandfather: King Triton. Said Melody

"OH!, It`s You...

The Guards Opened The Gates, Allowing The Two Teens Inside.  
As Chris And Melody Swam Inside...Chris Grinned.

"Pretty Friendly, Those Guys..." Joked Chris

[Meanwhile, In The Throne Room]

An Small, Orange Seahorse Swam Up To Triton.

"King Triton...Your Granddaughter Is Here To See You, With Mr. Oceanna.

"She Is?  
Oh, Well Send Them In...

"Yes, Sire...

Much Later, Melody And Chris Swam Inside.

"GRANDFATHER!

Melody Swam Up And Hugged Triton.

"Good To See You, My Dear...

Triton Then Saw Chris, Who Was Floated Alone.

"Ahh, There You Are...

Triton Approached Chris.

"The Boy Who I Have To thank For Defeating Darkscar...

Chris Eyed Him.

"You Wanted Him Beaten So Badly?

"Yes...he killed my wife many years ago.

Chris Had a Surprised Expression On His Face.

"man, that guy ticked off "everybody"!...

"I Feel Like a Weight Has Been Lifted From My Shoulders...Thanks To You.

Chris Smiled.

"I Was Avenging The Deaths Of MY PARENTS At The Time...But, It`s Nice To Know I Helped Someone Else.

Chris Then Remembered Something.

"Say, King Triton...Just Where DID You Hide The "Heart Of The Ocean"?

"I Hid It In Ariel`s Old Grotto...Where She Stored Her Collection Of "Human Things"  
I Sealed It With My Trident`s Magic, And Can ONLY Be Opened By My Trident.

"Sounds Like It`s Hidden Away For Good...i hope.

"Trust Me, Chris...Nobody Will EVER See That Thing Again.

Chris Smiled, Then Noticed Several Merpeople Moving Stuff Around Franticly.

"Something Going On? Asked Chris

"Yes...I Am Throwing a Celebration For Our Victory Of Darkscar In Athena`s Honor.  
It`s Good That You`ve Both Arrived For The Party...You`ll Both Me The GUEST OF HONOR.

Chris Smiled Sheepishly.

"There Is No Need To, Your Majesty...I`m Nothing That Special.

Triton Smiled.

"As The Man Who Avenged The Death Of Atlantac`s Queen...I Beg To Differ.

Chris Sighed.

"Fair Enough...When`s The Party?

"In An Hour.  
Sebastian Is Leading The Music As "Lead Composer"...  
Til` Then, Enjoy Yourselves And Explore The Kingdom.

Melody Smiled.

"Thank You, Grandfather...

Triton Nodded.  
Then, a Merman Approached.

"king triton...your needed at the ampatheater for "Visual Guidence"

Triton Nodded.

"Okay, I`ll Be Right there...

Triton Faced Chris And Melody.

"Excuse Me...

Triton Left.  
Then, a Merman Approached The Two.

"Your Melody? Asked The Merman

"Yes...Why?

"I`m Urchin...  
I Was a Friend Of Your Mother.

"REALLY?

"Yeah...You Remind Me ALOT Of Her.

"Could You tell Me About Her?

"SURE!

As Melody And Urchin Talked, Chris Sighed To himself.

"guess i`m on my own...

Chris Swam Off And Went Into a Long Corridor.  
He Explored The Palace, Admiring The "Aquatic" Decor...

"I Guess This IS a Fancy Looking Place...  
Hard To Believe I`m Actually Here, Though.

Just Then, a Hand Grabbed Him From Behind And Pulled Him In a Room.  
He Turned To See Six Mermaids Looking At Him With Smiles...

They Were Ariel`s Sisters.

"Don`t I Know You Girls From Somewhere?

"Not As Well As We Hoped... Said Attina

Arista Swam Near Chris.

"This Is a Good Look For You...REALLY, It Is.

"Much CUTER, Too..." Said Adella

Aquata Swam Up To Him.

"So, SPILL!...What Was It Like Being a Prisoner Of that PIRATE!

"Uhhhhhh...

Attina Grabbed Chris.

"Oh, Leave Him Alone!  
He`s Already Been Through ENOUGH.

"Okay, FINE..." Said Aquata

Adrina Grabbed Chris.

"Here...TAKE-A-SEAT!

Chris Was Slammed Into a Sea Sponge Pillow.  
The Mermaid Princesses Swam Over To Him.

"So...Is It TRUE That Your Father Was a Pirate? Asked Alanna

"Umm, Yeah...It Is.

"COOL!  
What Was He Like! Said Adrina

Chris Sighed.

"I Don`t Really Know...I Was Just a Little Kid When My Parents Died.

Attina Looked At Chris With Understanding Eyes.

"Don`t Remember Your Parents That Much, Do You?  
Oh, Believe Me...We "Understand" How That Feels." Began Attina

"We Were All Pretty Young When Our Mother Died..."

Aquata Smiled.

"Yeah...But, I Hear Chris Took Down The Guy Who Did It!"

"So I Keep Hearing..." Said Chris

Adrina Noticed Something Around Chris`s Neck...BESIDES The Trident Amulet.

"Hey!, What`s this!

Adrina Took The Silver Locket.

"HEY!, GIVE THAT BACK! Shouted Chris

Attina Glared At The Blonde.

"Adrina, GIVE THAT BACK TO CHRIS!

"Just a Minute...

Adrina Opened The Locket, Which Played a Soft Tune.  
For a Few Minutes, The Mermaids Gathered And Listened To It.

"how...beautiful.

Chris Snatched It Away And Closed The Lid.

"What Was That? Asked Adrina

"Just Something My Mother Sung To Me At Night When I Was Little..."

The Mermaids Looked At Him.

"mother used to sing to us at night..." Muttered Alanna

Chris Sighed Sharply.  
Attina Swam Up To Him.

"Your Miss Them...Don`t You?

Chris Shed a Tear.

"not a day goes by that i don`t think about them..."

Attina Sighed.

"Well...At Least You Have Melody, Now."

Chris Smiled Weakly.

"yeah...i guess. Just Then, a Mermaid Servant Swam In.

"EVERYONE!  
King Triton Has Requested Your Presence In The Throne Room!

"Father?  
I Wonder What Could Be Wrong... Said Attina

"It Has To Do With Sebastian. Said The Servant

Chris Scoffed.

"With That Crab, It Could Be ANYTHING.

[Later, In The Throne Room]

"DIS IS A DE-ZASTAH! Cried Out Sebastian

"Calm Down, Sebastian... Said Triton

"CALM DOWN!  
THE CELEBRATION IS RUINED!  
I Am Suppose To Open My Musical Piece With a Performance On The "Sea Calyopy"-

"The What? Asked Melody

Sebastian Eyed The Girl.

"An Undersea PIPE ORGAN...

"oh...

"ANYWAY!  
The Man I Chose To Play It Called In Sick!  
And, I CAN`t FIND A REPLACMENT IN TIME!

Triton Sighed.  
Then, He Turned To melody.

"Melody, Dear...Could YOU Play The Calyopy?

"Sorry, Grandfather...  
But, I`m Still Learning To Play The Piano Back Home!

"Couldn`t Either One Of The Princesses Do It? Asked Chris

"NO!, THEY CAN`T!  
The Daughters Of Triton Are To SING IN DA CONCERT!

Chris Sighed.  
He Then Looked At His Locket.

"WITHOUT THE OPENING CALYOPY SOLO, MY CONCERT IN RU-

"I`ll Do It.

Everyone Looked At Him.

"WHAT!

"I Said: I`ll Do It."

Melody Looked At Him.

"Chris, Are You Sure?

"Of Course I Am...SHouldn`t Be TOO HARD.

Sebastian`s Jaw Dropped.

"shouldn`t be-...oh, mama.

"If Chris Believes He Can Do It, I Say: LET HIM. Said Attina

The Other Mermaid Princesses Agreed.

Triton Nodded.

"Fair Enough...  
Chris Oceanna Shall Play The Sea Calyopy As The Opening Music In The Concert.

"B-B-BUT-

"I...HAVE...SPOKEN!

Sebastian Shut His Mouth.

"yes, sire...

[Later, At The Concert]

All Of Atlantaca Were Gathered In a Large Ampatheater Within The Palace.  
King Triton Was Sitting At The Balcony With Melody As They Watched Sebastian Approached The Stage.

"i sure hope chris knows what he`s doing..." Whispered Melody

Sebastian Groaned As He Floated At The Stage, Facing The Merpeople.

"sure hope that boy knows what he`s doing..." Muttered Sebastian

He Put On a SMile And Faced The People.

"GOOD DAY, EVERYONE!  
Today...We Gather To Honor The Memory Of Our Good QUEEN ATHENA!  
Who Was Taken From Us So Many Years Ago, Bringing Much Sorrow To Our Otherwise HAPPY Kingdom...

The Merpeople Nodded.

"BUT!  
a Few Days Ago...Her Tragic Death Was Avenged When a Simple Boy Defeated The One Responsible For Our Queen`s Death...  
He Is To Play Something For Us On The Sea Calyopy, Then Triton`s Daughters Will Sing...

The Seaweed Curtains Parted, Showing The Sea Calyopy.  
Everyone Clapped As Chris Swam Up To It And Sat Down.

Chris Sighed As He Layed His Locket Down.

"for you, mom...

Chris Began To Play a Melody On The Calyopy...Which Was Actually The SAME TUNE From His Locket.  
He Played Surprisingly Well...Almost Like a Professional, And Everyone Was In Awe At His Performance.

Melody Smiled Warmly...Knowing Full Well The Meaning Of the Music.

"he plays good, doesn`t he? Said Triton To Melody

Melody Didn`t Speak, She Just Nodded As She Held Her Smile.

After Half An Hour, Chris Finished Playing.  
a Thunderous Applause Was Heard As He Took His Locket And Swam Off.

Sebastian Was In Relief At This.

"thank neptune..."

Sebastian Faced The Crowd.

"Alright...NOW, For Triton`s Daughters.

[Later That Night]

Chris Looked Out Of a Window As He Watched The Oceanic View Of Atlantaca.  
Melody Swam Up To Him And Gave Him a Warm And Soft Kiss On The Cheek.

"I`m Proud Of You, Chris...

Chris Smiled.

"thanks.

"I Know It Wasn`t Easy For You To Do That.

Chris Shrugged His Shoulders.

"It Doesn`t Hurt As Bad, Anymore...Especially Since Your WIth Me.

Melody Smiled.

"Well...I guess We Should Be Heading Back Home, Huh?

Chris Eyed Her, Then Sighed.

"you know...We Could ALWAYS Stay a Bit Longer.

Melody Looked At Her Boyfriend With Wide Eyes.

"REALLY!

"SUre...Why Not?

Melody Kissed Him Passionetly On The Lips.

"OH, THANK YOU!

Melody Swam Back Inside Chris Sighed As He Looked Out At Atlantaca.

"the things i do for love...

[Atalan, a Few Days Later]

Chris And Melody Had Just Retured To Atalan...  
They Were Now Humans, Walking Up The Beach To The Palace Gates.

"WASN`T PLAYING THAT SOCCER GAME, FUN! Said Melody

"I didn`t Find It Fun When You Beaned Me On teh Head..." Said Chris

Melody Giggled.

"i said SORRY..."

"I Know...But, It Still Hurt.

Melody Sighed.

"Well, At Least We BOTH Enjoyed Ourselves Going On That "Treasure Hunt"  
With Urchin To That Shipwreck Graveyard, Huh?...We Really Found Some Neat Stuff!

Chris Eyed His Girlfriend.

"Personally, I Like To Steer Clear Of Shipwrecks...But, It WAS Fun.

"RIGHT!  
Now You`ve Got It!

"Though, I Didn`t Like It When That Shark Chased Us.

Melody Eyed Chris Sternly.

"Hey!, I Did Get It Caught In The Hole Of That Anchor, Didn`t I!

"Yes...After It CHASED ME FOR AWHILE!  
grrr...I Still Think Urchin Was Laughing At Me.

"He Was Not!...he was snickering.

The Teens Were Soon In The Courtyard Of The Palace.  
They Were Soon Greeted By Eric And Ariel...Who Were Grinning Some "Weird" Smiles.

"Hey, Melody! Said Ariel

Chris Eyed Them Suspiciously.

"OKAY...What Did We Do?

"Nothing...Nothing At All. Said Eric

"Then, What`s With The "Creepy Smiles"?

Ariel Approached Melody.

"Melody, Sweetie...I Have SOmething To Tell You.

"What?

Ariel Twiddled Her Fingers.

"Sweetie...Something Happened While You Were Gone.  
Something That Will Change Your Life FOREVER...Something WONDERFUL!

Melody Eyed Her Mother.

"What Do You Mean?

Ariel Looked At Her Daughter.

"honey...I`m Having a Baby.

Melody`s Eyes Widened With Shock.

"WHAT!

"Your Going To Be a BIG SISTER.

Melody Had a Blank Stare On Her Face.  
After a Few Minutes...She Fainted, And Fell To The Ground WIth a THUD.

Chris Looked At Her And Smiled.

"wow...She Took That Better Than I Thought.

[Meanwhile, Somewhere Under The Sea]

The Moonlight Shined Over The Waters Of The Sea...  
Several Fish Swam Around The Wreckage Of What Used To be Darkscar`s Ship.

Suddenly, They All Swam Away As a Figure Approached...

It Was a SCARY Looking Mermaid: Nautilina.

She Loomed Over The Wreckage, Which Was In Pieces And HARDLY Resembles a Ship.

"Bloody Hell...There`s Nothing Left!"

The EVil Mermaid Scoffed.

"It Appears Oceanna Not Only SURVIVED My Attack, But Destroyed Darkscar...  
HEH!, I Can`t ell If This Is a VICTORY Or a DEFEAT!

As The Mermaid Swam Over The Wreckage...Something Caught Her Eye.

a Faint Glimmer Shined At The Sea Floor.  
She Swam Down To The Bottom Of Teh Ocean And Saw a Golden Coin Attached To a Chain.  
The Coin Had The Appearance Of a Skull Centered Into a Sun And Looked AZTEC.

Nautilina Smiled a WIDE And EVIL Grin.  
She Reached Over And Picked Up The Medalion...

Her Entire Body Became Skeletal As She Clutched It In Her Clawed Hand.  
She Could Feel It`s Mystic Power Coursing Through Her Body...And It Felt GOOD.

Nautilina Grinned a Wicked, Skeletal Smiled.

"immortallity...In The PALM OF MY HAND! Cackled The Evil Mermaid

An Evil Look Was In Her Eyes.

"Guess I`ll Be Having My REVENGE On Oceanna, Yet.

Nautilina Swam At Full Speed Into The Open Ocean...Laughing Manically Into The Night All Manner Of Sea Creatures Swam Away In Terror As The Skeletal Mermaid Shot Out Like a Missle.

[To Be Continued...]


End file.
